


Whenever I'm alone with you (you make me feel like I am young again)

by darcy81



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bookshop owner Nicole Haught, F/F, Gen, Nicole Haught attacked, Slightly graphic in prologue, Slow Burn, Smut, WayHaught end game, WynHaught - Freeform, falling in love all over again, teenage Alice Michelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 64,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcy81/pseuds/darcy81
Summary: Waverly Earp had to leave and Nicole Haught had to stay. After being injured on the job, Nicole has to retire early and now runs a local bookshop/community hub in Purgatory. What happens when Waverly reappears in her life, her young son in tow and how do you move on from someone when you just can't get them out of your mind...





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly had left. Waverly had left and Nicole had encouraged her. She had noticed her girlfriend becoming increasingly tired and frustrated with their simple life and they had tried to find a way through it. And then she had watched the look of sheer joy appear on her girlfriends face when she had been offered her dream job in Mexico. An ancient Mayan city that had been discovered near Cozumel and they needed researchers and historians with an understanding of the culture and language to piece together this forgotten world. And Nicole had taken one look at that beautiful face that had become animated again for the first time in what felt like years, and she knew, above all other things that Waverly had to go. They had talked and talked about it. Weighed up the pro’s and con’s of her going, both realising pretty quickly that she would have to make the move permanent and that no amount of them trying would make the long distance work. And they had both cried, and held onto each other with love and desperation, and then they had said their ‘I love you’s’ and Nicole had driven Waverly to the airport, and with a final embrace, they said goodbye.

And it had hurt. More than Nicole thought possible. They had decided to not call. Both recognising to talk would just prolong the inevitable, and that the heart break they were suffering now would not be able to heal until all contact was severed. They went from being each-others everything to nothing in the blink of an eye. Nicole knew Waverly was struggling as much as she was-Wynonna had let them both know they weren’t coping-but still they remained apart. Whilst it felt like the worst decision either of them had ever made-there was no denying it was still the right one.

At first Nicole struggled to function. She had drunk herself asleep most nights and then she tried to fuck away the pain with strangers in the city-but neither had helped, and in the end, it was Nedley and Wynonna that had taken her aside and told her to sort her life out. Wynonna started to ask Nicole to look after Alice more and more, and Nedley had intimated he was looking at retiring soon and she needed to buck her idea’s up if she were to be a serious contender for his replacement. She had taken the notes and had stopped the drinking and the women, deciding instead to focus on the town that had kept her away from her love

And then the abduction happened. A 15 year old girl was walking home from school in broad daylight and had disappeared. She had gotten off the school bus at 16.07PM and had vanished. Nedley and Nicole worked tirelessly to try and find her-but they couldn’t. Her slashed and mutilated body had been discovered on wasteland on the outskirts of town, the culprit seemingly vanishing into thin air.

Then another girl had gone. Then another, and then another and before Nicole had time to breathe, four teenage girls had gone and they were no closer to finding the perpetrator. Nedley had called for re-enforcements-the county relenting once the second disappearance was reported. Everyone was working themselves to the bone and they were no closer to who could be attacking and killing these young women. It fluctuated between 12 year olds to 17 year olds-but they were always white, and they were all slight in build. That was all they had to go on.

Curfews were put in place and no one was allowed to walk down the street without at least other person-but still he managed to get to them. 

And then they caught a break. A tip pointing them in the direction of a man called Owen Mathers. He was a man who had wandered into the district some time ago, looking for work and had managed to find some on a farm not too far away from the town centre. He was an affable man in his thirties who was charming and likeable to everyone he came into contact with. He was dating a local girl, and it was her that had first alerted the police to him-or, more specifically, his hunting knife. She had found it in the trunk of his car-and although he had brushed it off as just a knife he liked to take with him when working, his girlfriend couldn’t shake off the feeling of unease.

She had gone to Nedley, who had informed the task force, who had promptly delved into his life without him even knowing and had been declared a person of interest by the end of the working day. 

Nicole was returning to town when she saw him speed past her heading towards the highway. She had radioed it in immediately and had swung the cruiser round, quickly accelerating in an attempt to catch up with him. She kept in constant contact with dispatch, making sure they knew exactly where she was at all times. She saw him turning off into an abandoned industrial estate, and quickly followed suit, pulling her cruiser up behind his truck-effectively blocking him in. She caught sight of him climbing over the security fence and disappearing into an old doorway, so without hesitation, Nicole got out of the cruiser and quickly followed his path into the empty building

Nedleys voice came over the radio, commanding her to stand down and wait for backup, but Nicole knew that wasn’t an option. This guy had been responsible for preying on young girls and slashing them to death with his hunting knife-she wasn’t about to risk losing him-so with an ‘all due respect but no Sir’ down the radio, she switched the noisy piece of kit off, checked her stab vest was tightly in position and yanked open the door, grabbing her flashlight from her belt in one hand and her gun in the other.

She called out, listening for any indication of where the Owen Mathers was hiding. Deathly silence followed her voice and she swung the beam of light from left to right as she slowly started her descent into her darkness.

Chains that were once used as hoists in the old salt mill swung in the cool air as Nicole’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and she picked her way through the various pools of water scattered around the floor, along with the debris left from a workhouse long since forgotten-her boots echoing around the walls as she tried, and failed to make her presence less conspicuous. There were piles of pallets at the far end of the warehouse, and all of Nicole’s instincts told her he would be hiding amongst them. She picked her pace up, calling out to the assailant as she neared the back of the depot. 

Maybe it was because she was so fixed on the hiding place in front of her, but for a split second, she lost sight of the bigger picture-this man, Owen Mathers, was a dangerous serial killer. He had evaded police capture because he was an incredibly intelligent psychopath, and Nicole knew, as soon as she felt the breath behind her, that she had fucked up. He was a little taller than her, but not large by any stretch, and the glint in his eye as he knocked her gun from her hand and roughly spun her round to face him was one she would never forget-one of excitement and anticipation of what would come next. She fought-by god did she fight, but he knew it was coming and before she managed to even get a swing at him, he had swung a tyre iron into her knee with all the strength he had. Nicole fell to floor, and for a split second she thought she might pass out from the pain that seared through her body. He didn’t let up for a moment, climbing on top of her chest and holding her arms to her body using his legs. 

‘You’re a little older than I like...’ he whispered, breath and spit hitting her face. She tried to struggle, but it was no use. He had her pinned to the floor and she couldn’t move her leg from the pain that was shooting through it

‘I’m assuming you want to know why I do this...’ he asked quietly

‘Because you’re a sick fuck that gets his kicks from slicing up defenceless girls?’ Nicole replied, struggling against his weight on her chest

‘Defenceless? I suppose you would think that... oh how ignorant you are Nicole Haught... when will any of you realise, they held all the cards...’ he replied, sounding almost bored of their interaction. He shifted above her and then slowly ran the tip of his knife up both sides of Nicole’s Kevlar vest, the blades sharpness slicing through the material easily, allowing access to her torso.

‘Do you know what I’m going to enjoy most about this Nicole?’

‘Fuck you’ the officer spat in reply. Owen laughed once more before leaning down and whispering into Nicole’s ear

‘I’m going to enjoy the fact that in the end, you will react in exactly the same way as the girls you have been trying to save...’ and with that, he swung himself round and ran the tip of the hunting knife across the redheads abdomen, slicing her open. Despite herself, Nicole screamed in pain-eliciting a laugh from the man above her as he very slowly ran the blade just below her belly button followed by two quick jabs to the stomach-his legs keeping her flat to the floor unable to move. Nicole could feel herself begin to lose consciousness and could only release a choked breath as she felt the blade once more enter her stomach before she faintly heard a gunshot and her world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how supportive you guys are-thanks so much for all the love!
> 
> This chapter is 10 years on from the last-lots will come out over the course of the fic-so you might not get answers straight away! Hoping you have the patience!!

The door to the shop flew open and Alice Michelle Earp stomped in, unceremoniously slamming it shut behind her. Nicole looked up from behind the counter with an inquisitive stare

‘I hate my mom’ Alice declared as she rounded the counter and threw her bag down at Nicole’s feet

‘Okay, but that’s not my doors fault’ Nicole replied, turning her attention back to the paperwork in front of her. Thirty seconds later the door flew open again and Wynonna Earp stalked in

‘You can act as shitty as you want-you’re still not going’

‘But it’s PROM’

‘It’s SENIOR prom-and you, young lady are a junior’

‘But Kevin is a senior and he’s asked me to go!’ Alice shouted

‘Guys...’ Nicole tried to interrupt, but like so many times in her life, she was completely ignored by the arguing Earp’s

‘Why do you do this? What is it I’ve done to make you hate me so much?’ Alice wailed

‘Guys...’ Nicole tried again

‘I don’t HATE you, but I’m your PARENT and that’s what I’m doing right now, I’m being the grown up’

‘Auntie Nic will you TELL HER’ Alice let out in frustration. Both Earp’s turned to Nicole for support-catching her a little off guard. She looked between the pair and shrugged

‘Monkey you know better than to pit me against your mom’ the redhead said through a sigh.

‘Not you too... I can’t BELIEVE you two... you’re as bad as each other’ the teenager declared-following up with ‘I’m going to alphabetise the children’s section‘ before turning on her heel and storming towards the far corner of the sprawling bookstore. Wynonna watching her go with a sigh

‘Am I right?’ The raven haired beauty asked her friend once her teenage daughter was out of ear shot

‘No... Kevin is a good kid, and it’s a big deal to be asked to something like that...’ Nicole replied. Wynonna nodded her head then looked across the shop towards her daughter. 

After the attack, Nicole had been forced to retire early-earning herself the ‘Cross of Valour’ from the Commissioner, a full pension and a healthy insurance pay out. Once she had gone through the depressed stage, followed closely by the angry stage, Nicole ended up at the accepting stage and used the money she’d received to buy an empty firehouse and convert it into a bookshop and community hub. She had worked tirelessly with an architect, and had turned it into a two storey building-the bottom two floors divided up into various sections and rooms boasting anything from books and magazines to paintings and photographs by local artists, and the top floor converted into a huge apartment that Nicole occupied alone

Purgatory didn’t have a huge population, and since Waverly had left, there hadn’t been any significant readers in town. But what it always, without fail, did have, was children. And Nicole had tapped into that market beautifully. She had a huge children’s section complete with dressing up boxes and little tables for arts and crafts. They hosted story time three times a week as well as a Saturday club. 

She also realised there were a fair few gamers in the town, so once a week, she hosted games night-it could be anything from ‘D&D’ to ‘Risk’ with a bit of ‘Warfare’ thrown in occasionally. She had a small coffee shop that had a liquor license which had become a favourite with the older people of Purgatory as well as book clubs for the parents and study sessions for the teenagers. In short, Nicole Haught had managed to build a creative hub that had tapped into a community desperate for an outlet, and she was reaping the rewards. People were quick to become members, taking advantage of the discounts it offered for the groups that were run within the building and books were selling faster than she had every expected.

Doc had given up his parenting duties years before-citing his and Wynonna’s difficult relationship as the reason for his departure-and as Waverly had moved away when Alice was only five-the only other constant in the child’s life was Nicole. When Wynonna needed Nicole to get Alice after school, Nicole would get her and take her back to the shop-and before either of them realised, Alice was suddenly fifteen years old and working there on Wednesday’s after school and Saturday’s-as long as it didn’t interrupt her studies. 

Studying was really the only thing about Alice that reminded Nicole of her aunt. Alice was a sponge when it came to learning-her enthusiasm for education was almost identical to Waverly Earp’s, and although Nicole tried to put the woman out of her mind-she had always known she was onto a losing battle when it came to Waverly Earp. 

After the attack, Nicole had become almost obsessed with her rehabilitation, pushing herself to the limits in a vain attempt to come back stronger. Her knee would seize when it was cold-which was at least half the year in Purgatory-and the scars left by the horrors of that night had made a lasting impression on the redhead-far greater than she was ever willing to admit. She had done therapy, and she had really, really tried to get over it-but she just couldn’t bring herself to let anyone in. So one day, she just stopped trying. She had the occasional one night stand, but they were soulless and rarely involved a bed, let alone staying the night and sharing a breakfast in the morning. 

‘So... I have some news’ Wynonna suddenly announced. Nicole shook her head from her daydream and looked up at her friend

‘What’s up?’ 

‘It’s Waverly…’ Wynonna began. When the women had separated, the one rule they had was that Wynonna and Alice were not to be put into a position where they feel they needed to take a side. And the estranged couple had stuck to that rule like an iron rod. Nicole used to ask how Waverly was getting on-but the answer was always the same “if you want to know about her, ask her yourself” but then Wynonna would soften and squeeze her shoulder and say something along the lines of “she’s doing about as well as you are…”. Nicole had disappeared the day Wynonna said Waverly was seeing someone and had drunk herself stupid for three days straight when Wynonna announced Waverly’s pregnancy. It wasn’t that she begrudged Waverly happiness, it was more that it still tore her apart that she wasn’t the one to provide such a thing for the brunette

Nicole took her reading glasses off and looked at her friend across the counter

‘Is she… Are they getting married?’ Nicole asked, steeling herself for the answer and taking in a breath. Waverly had met a guy local to where she lived and they had celebrated the birth of their son five years ago. Well, five years, three months, 4 days and roughly 14 hours-give or take, but whose counting… 

The one thing that had always struck Nicole as odd was that they had never married. They had been together for at least six years, and Nicole had always expected the dreaded day Wynonna announced their engagement. But it had never come. Nicole knew Waverly wanted to get married and have a family-they had talked about it often, and even went so far as to discuss venues and buy each other rings.

‘What?’ Wynonna said confused ‘No, no Nicole… she’s coming home’

‘What?’ 

‘She’s coming home… And I wasn’t sure when, so I didn’t say anything, but then I got a message from her-she’ll be here on Tuesday’

‘Tuesday?’ Nicole said

‘Yes’

‘This Tuesday coming?’

‘Yes’

‘As in… in five days?’

‘Yes Nicole, this Tuesday’ Wynonna said quietly 

‘Is Alejandro coming to?’ Nicole asked-not quite ready to meet him, but knowing she would need to suck it up and get on with it eventually

‘I’m not sure…’ Wynonna said awkwardly. Nicole looked at her friend for a beat, knowing there was more to all this

‘Wynonna… what’s going on?’

‘You’ll have to ask her Nicole-it’s not my place to say…’ Wynonna eventually said. Nicole frowned again. Ordinarily she wouldn’t push it, but there was something Wynonna wasn’t telling her, and Nicole was starting to feel uneasy

‘Okay… well… at least tell me that she’s okay?’

Wynonna looked Nicole in the eye for the first time since she told her and held her gaze

‘She will be’ was all the dark haired woman said. They stared at each other for a moment before Wynonna broke their eye contact and changed the subject ‘look, I gotta go and do a work thing… can grumpy stay here tonight? I’m going to be late I think’

‘Of course’ Nicole said with a smile. She managed to keep it together until Wynonna shouted her goodbyes and left the shop-but as soon as the door closed, Nicole slowly walked into the office situated behind the counter and sat at her desk. Waverly was coming home. Waverly was coming home and for the first time in nearly a decade, Nicole felt alive. She knew she shouldn’t. Waverly was coming home with her partner and their son, and Nicole knew, with no doubt in her mind, that she was about to experience the heart ache all over again-but she couldn’t help the flutter in her stomach. The way her heart lurched forward at the mention of the younger woman’s name. Waverly Earp was it for her-and no amount of time passing would change that. 

Nicole heard the bell above the shop door ring, announcing someone’s arrival, so she took in a deep breath and walked back out into the shop, ready to greet the book group that was starting to arrive and to try and put the thoughts of what was to come to the back of her mind


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... don't get used to a new chapter every day-rehearsals are about to ramp up and I'm going to be lost in the theatre bubble... but for now... enjoy...

Alice had asked Nicole if she could take the week off so she could spend time with her family-and Nicole, of course had agreed immediately. News of Waverly’s return had whipped around Purgatory like wild fire-she was still seen as the town sweetheart and the locals were excited to see her again. According to Wynonna, Gus had suggested a party at Shorty’s on Saturday night so Waverly could say hello to everyone and once Waverly had checked that her son was happy to stay with his great aunt Gus for the majority of the evening whilst she went out, she had readily agreed. 

Nicole still didn’t know what was happening with the brunette-all she did know was that Waverly and her little boy Carlos had arrived and Alejandro had stayed in Cozumel. Despite everything, Nicole wished Waverly happiness above all things, so she hoped that when they did bump into each other-and it was bound to happen sooner rather than later-that Waverly would be happy. 

People had been popping into the shop more than usual. Some would come in and smile, and ask if Nicole was okay-others would simply sit in the café and stare at her. But Nicole had been around this town long enough to know it was harmless gossip-even Champ Hardy didn’t wish harm on Nicole-after the attack she had been enveloped by the community and they had all done their best to make sure she was okay. Nicole had no plans to attend the party. She didn’t want to see Waverly for the first time in a decade with a room full of people staring. 

She took steps to ensure she wouldn’t bump into Waverly in the street the first few days she was back. She had filled her fridge and cupboard with enough food and drink for at least ten days, and she had generously given her manager a week off-which meant she had to be at the shop for at least 12 hours a day. She kept herself busy and tried (and failed) not to think about her ex-girlfriend.

Saturday came around quicker than Nicole was expecting. It was always her busiest day in the shop, and usually it flew by in a blur, but this Saturday it seemed to go even quicker. Chrissy had popped in with her daughter Millie and had spent a good twenty minutes trying to convince Nicole to join them for the evening. Nicole had smiled and explained that because her manager Jennie had taken the week off-Nicole had been working crazy hours and she just needed to do the book keeping for the week, have a long hot bath and an early night. Chrissy had looked sceptical at best, but didn’t push it. 

Wynonna appeared just before closing-the shop had emptied by late afternoon and now only a couple of students were sat at their laptops on the sofa’s in the centre of the room-nursing their latte’s and taking advantage of the WIFI. 

‘You sure you don’t wanna come tonight?’ Wynonna asked, piercing blue eyes never leaving her friends face

‘Honestly Wy, I’m beat… Have an amazing time though’

‘She…’ Wynonna started, but then thought better of it

‘She what?’ Nicole asked

‘Nothing… I just think she’d like to see you’

‘Has she said that?’ Nicole asked, trying to keep her voice steady 

‘No…’ Wynonna quickly answered ‘I just think its weird you’re not going to be there…’

‘Why? I didn’t go to Stupid Carl’s 50th birthday… or Frances Dubois’s leaving drinks…’

‘Yeah I know but… this is Waverly…’ Wynonna said before cutting herself off

‘And I’ll see her soon enough Wy, I’m just so tired-it would be weirder me turning up for a bit and then disappearing’ Nicole tried to reason

‘Just come for an hour…’

‘Wynonna… you’re going to be late for your own party… you won’t even notice I’m not there once you’re all drinking and dancing. Go. Have a great night and I’ll see you on Monday’ Nicole reasoned. Wynonna huffed, but relented and left the shop-throwing an uncharacteristic ‘I’ll miss you’ over her shoulder. Nicole watched the final two customers pack up their belongings and head towards the exit-walking to the door and flipping the closed sign behind them-and then glanced out across the street to the swing doors of the bar. There was a part of her that wanted to go and say hello-show that she was fine and that Waverly visiting hadn’t affected her-but that would be a lie. And the one thing Waverly and her had always maintained was their truth with each other. 

She grabbed the takings for the day and locked them in the safe in the office, hearing the bell above the door go and someone walk in. She poked her head out and saw Alice standing by the counter, looking more like Wynonna than ever in tight jeans and a leather jacket

‘Mom sent me over to guilt you into coming for a drink’

‘Well your mom should know better…’ Nicole replied with a smile ‘I’m fine monkey, I just have to sort through some paperwork and update some orders-then I’m heading upstairs for an early night’

‘Are you okay?’ Alice asked as she watched Nicole scoop up the order books and walk over to the comfortable leather couch in the centre of the room, settling amongst the cushions.

‘I’m fine’ Nicole said with a grin ‘it’s just been a busy week and if I don’t get this done I’ll have to do it tomorrow and I want a day off’. Alice hummed and walked over to the redhead, sitting down next to her

‘Well why don’t I help? It’s quicker with two and I know how to do it…’

‘Alice’ Nicole said as she removed her glasses and looked at the teenager sitting next to her ‘I’m fine, I promise… I appreciate you want to check up on me, but trust me when I say you will want to spend as much time as you can with Waverly whilst she’s here-now go on, go to the party and have a great time’ 

‘But I haven’t seen you all week… I want to see you too’ the teenager said

‘Well, how about we do a movie night tomorrow night here? We can have dinner and you can stay if you want? I mean, if your mom’s okay with it…’ Nicole offered

‘I’d love that auntie Nic, I don’t like the thought of you being here on your own… I don’t want you to be sad…’

‘Oh monkey, I’m not sad… I’m just tired and I just need a bit more time before the whole town see’s us together… but I promise you, I’m not sad… if anything I’m happy your aunt Waverly is back to visit-a lot of people have missed her’

‘Including you?’ Alice asked tentatively

‘Yeah… including me… but go on over and enjoy yourself, and I’ll see you tomorrow okay…’ Nicole encouraged. Alice leant over and kissed Nicole’s cheek lightly then stood up and walked over to the door

‘I’m going to get Randy-you’ll come if he tells you to’ she said with a wink before disappearing out of the door. 

Nicole sighed and shook her head. She really should have seen this coming. But she still felt in her heart that the only way she was going to be able to do this, was in her own way-and she wasn’t about to do it so publicly. She put her glasses back on and sat forward on the couch, typing in the numbers of the receipts in front of her into her calculator and jotting down the expenses in her ledger. 

True to her word, Alice had sent Randy Nedley over to try and coax her out, and Nicole knew he was the one person she could be totally honest with. So as soon as the bell rang, Nicole continued her accounting and simply told the truth-not bothering to look up and see the pity in his eyes

‘I’m not ready to see her Randy’ the redhead said simply

‘Well then this is going to be really awkward’ a familiar voice replied, the smile evident in the voice. Waverly Earp stood in the doorway, two beers in her hand and a smile on her lips that Nicole recognised as her nervous one. She looked exactly the same. Her skin was darker and her hair was lighter-but she was the same. Nicole stood, jarring her knee and flinching slightly

‘Waverly… Sorry I… I mean I thought you were…’ she started to say, before she exhaled loudly, looked the woman in front of her in the eye and smiled ‘Hi…’

‘Hi’ Waverly replied, the nervous smile replaced with a genuine one-her eyes becoming half moons and her body relaxing ‘I thought you might be thirsty’ she said, offering a beer for Nicole to take

‘I erm… thanks…’ Nicole said as she slowly walked over the brunette and accepted the drink. The centre of the store was sunken down so Waverly was a couple of steps taller than the redhead and it felt odd to Nicole to be smaller than the woman in front of her

‘You grew your hair long again’ Waverly said simply, indicating to the auburn locks that settled just below Nicoles shoulder 

‘Yep…’ Nicole replied, unsure of how to proceed

‘I like it…’ Waverly said as she reached out slightly, looking like she might run her hand through it-but then thinking better of it. Nicole didn’t know what to say to that. She didn’t know how one was supposed to react when the love of your life walks back in, making you feel twenty five all over again. 

‘You look… exactly the same’ Nicole said instead. Waverly nodded her head in acknowledgement

‘So do you… Come here…’ Waverly said as she opened her arms out and enveloped Nicole in a warm embrace. Their bodies moulded together and Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s head, pulling her into her chest and holding her tightly. Nicole responded by wrapping her arms around Waverly’s waist and pulling her closer. Waverly smelled the same. Her shampoo was different, but her perfume hadn’t changed. Nicole found it comforting. They stayed like that for a moment more before they both instinctively pulled away

‘It’s so good to see you’ Nicole said ‘I mean… on our own… I didn’t want the town to witness this Waverly’ 

‘Me neither… I knew you wouldn’t want to come tonight-and I can understand why-even if my sister and our niece can’t’ Waverly replied. 

Nicole smiled at the use of the word ‘our’. Waverly was right. Alice WAS their niece. Nicole had been there at the birth, she had changed nappies, and heard her first word and saw her take her first steps, seen her first fight with friends and was now keeping a VERY close eye on her first boyfriend. Nicole was just as much an aunt as Waverly-but the relief she felt when Waverly acknowledged that was extraordinary. Like a weight she didn’t know was there had been lifted.

‘So this is your place?’ Waverly said, looking around the book shop and smiling ‘it’s really something Cole’ 

Nicole’s heart lurched at the nickname. No-one called her Cole. No-one except Waverly.

‘Thanks… It took a while to get going, but its really picked up now… Well… at the moment anyway…’

Waverly nodded as she took in her surroundings, stopping at a black and white photograph framed on the wall. It was of the prairies in late autumn-a light dusting of snow atop the mountains in the background and the sunset dazzling the clouds, casting different shades and shapes across the sky

‘This was taken on our land… wasn’t it… did you take this?’ Waverly asked as she turned to look at the woman standing a respectful distance behind her

‘Yeah I did… it’s out by the lake, near the oak tree…’ Nicole replied. She took a swig of her beer and leant against the arm of the couch, watching as Waverly returned her attention back to the picture

‘It’s beautiful…’ Waverly said, almost to herself. She turned back to Nicole and smiled ‘Wynonna said you live here too…’

‘Yeah I do… after the attack I… well… I just needed to make some changes you know… memory by association and all that… well, so my therapist would have me believe-not sure how much scope I give it, but once I bought and converted this place, it made sense to live here…’ She was rambling. Nicole knew she was rambling-but having Waverly here made her feel like a blundering teenager, not the 41 year old woman she was.

‘Alone?’ Waverly asked. Nicole looked Waverly in the eye and saw what she assumed was curiosity. Nicole paused and held their look

‘Yes, I live alone…’. Waverly nodded her head slowly and smiled, suddenly finishing the last of her drink and heading towards the door

‘I should get back… but it’s… it’s so good to see you Cole… maybe…’ she started to say before stopping herself. She picked up a leaflet by the door that had information on membership to the various clubs Nicole ran and looked back at the redhead ‘once I’ve got Carlos settled and enrolled, maybe I’ll bring him by and was can check out the Saturday club… if… if you think that would be okay?’

‘Enrolled? As in school? Are you saying you guys are moving back here?’ Nicole said suddenly

‘Didn’t Wynonna tell you?’ Waverly asked, slightly surprised

‘No… she said nothing at all other than you guys were coming to visit… I had no idea this was going to be permanent…’ Nicole said.

‘Oh… Carlos and I are moving home’

‘What about Alejandro?’ Nicole asked before she could stop herself. Waverly held Nicole’s gaze for what felt like minutes 

‘He’s staying on Cozumel… If you change your mind, you know you’re welcome tonight…’ 

The change in subject hadn’t passed Nicole by, but she respected it regardless and smiled

‘Thanks, but I really do want to have an early night…’ Nicole replied with more conviction than she felt

‘Okay…’ the brunette said as she opened the door. She stopped before leaving and turned back to the redhead ‘Fancy dinner at some point? It would be nice to catch up properly’

‘Err sure… I’d… I’d like that… although the restaurants haven’t really improved-just to warn you’

‘That’s okay, you can cook that lasagne for me’ Waverly replied with a grin ‘have a good evening’ she continued before turning around and walking out the door, dragging it closed behind her. Nicole stood stock still and blinked

Well shit…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say-you guys are very persuasive... But there will DEFINITELY not be an update again this week!
> 
> Your comments give me life... you're all bloody lovely...!!

True to her word, the following Saturday Waverly appeared in the shop with a beautiful little boy in tow. Carlos had hair so dark it could be described as black, but kind eyes that disappeared when he smiled. He spoke to Waverly in Spanish but was fluent in English as well. The women hadn’t seen each other since Saturday night and Nicole was desperately trying to be patient and let a meeting happen naturally. 

Nicole was in the children’s section surrounded by little humans running around in fancy dress. Today they were reading the classic ‘The Tiger Who Came For Tea’, so Nicole had got little tiger tails for everyone to wear and was busy painting tiger faces on all those that wanted it. The redhead looked up when Waverly and Chrissy walked in, catching Waverly’s eye and smiling before turning her attention back on Champ Hardy’s little boy and continuing the artwork on his face. 

Millie Crofte came running over to Nicole and grabbed her hand once she had finished painting Sammy Hardy’s face and dragged her over to Carlos, who was standing close to his mother’s legs

‘Nicole this is my new friend Carlos… Carlos, this is my best friend Nicole’ Millie announced. Nicole knelt down and put her hand out for the little boy to shake

‘Hello Carlos, its lovely to meet you… are you staying for story time?’ she asked gently. He looked up at Waverly, almost for confirmation and then nodded his head

‘Would you like to try on a Tiger tail and have your face painted? Or would you just like to have a look round?’

‘Face painted’ Carlos said shyly. Nicole smiled her biggest smile at the little boy, which he returned

‘Excellent choice… and what about you Amelia Rebecca Crofte? Do you want your face painted?’ Nicole said to the little girl standing to her left

‘Hmm… are you having it done?’ Millie asked seriously

‘I will if you will’ Nicole replied conspiratorially 

‘Okay then… Come on Carlos, lets go and get tails’ she suddenly said, grabbing them both by the hand and leading them into the middle of the chaos. Nicole helped both the children pick out bright orange stripy tails and then set to work painting their faces-managing to convince Millie that the grown up in the threesome only needed whiskers. Once everyone was painted and snacks were handed out, Nicole clapped her hands and the room went quiet

‘Right then, lets all grab our beanbags and settle for the story’ Nicole announced. Sixteen little legs scurried around grabbing bean bags from all over the floor and then set them down close to one another. Nicole sat in the circle with her own beanbag and waited for a hush to descend. Once they were all ready, she opened the book and began to read, her exaggerated voice capturing her audiences imagination. She kept them engaged for the whole book and when she had finished she thanked them all for sitting so nicely and explained that next week they would read a book about an old pirate that swallowed a fish. 

The parents had started to gather-knowing Nicole’s children’s club always ended with a story in an attempt to calm them all down before they left, and Nicole stayed seated in the bean bag whilst Alice made sure the right child went with the right parent. Waverly had stayed behind and was looking at a book with Carlos when Alice eventually came back into the section-looking over at Nicole, who still hadn’t moved

‘Alice, can you come here a moment please?’ Nicole said softly. Alice moved over at the redhead and knew instantly what she needed. She disappeared into the office and returned moments later with a cane

‘Do you need me too or just this?’ Alice asked kindly as she knelt down to look her aunt in the eye

‘Both I think… I did too much kneeling this morning…’ Nicole said by way of explanation

‘I know…’ Alice said as she stood up. Nicole was aware that Waverly was watching them, but couldn’t hide her struggle anymore, so took a deep breath and held out her hands. Alice handed the cane for Nicole’s right hand and then moved round to the left of the redhead to help her get up from her low sitting position

‘You need to stop the face painting Auntie Nic, you’re causing more damage’ Alice chided as they got Nicole standing. Nicole smiled down at the girl and put her hand on her shoulder

‘I love you, but please stop. I’m fine okay, it’s just seized up-I’m going to go and ice it now and I’ll be good as new in twenty minutes’ 

‘I don’t like it’ Alice said stubbornly

‘I know you don’t, I don’t either, but it is what it is and he doesn’t get to impact my life further by us all feeling hard done by okay-its just a knee injury’ Nicole replied. She looked over at Waverly and Carlos and then hobbled towards them, stopping in front of the little boy who was watching her intently. Despite her pain, Nicole crouched down and smiled at Carlos, noticing him holding a book

‘That is an excellent choice of book Carlos, say the word ‘Calamity’ at the counter and Alice will give you a discount…’ Nicole said with a wink. The little boy smiled at Nicole and nodded his head ‘It was lovely meeting you, I hope to see you again soon’ the redhead continued before standing to look Waverly in the eye

‘Calamity?’ Waverly said with a raised eyebrow

‘Yeah… lame right?’ Nicole said with a smile

‘On the contrary… I think its cute…’ Waverly said before she could stop herself ‘Do you need a hand getting upstairs or anything?’ the brunette asked after a beat

‘No, I have an elevator at the back of the coffee shop… but thank you…’ Nicole said with a smile

‘Okay… are you… I mean… Can I…’ Waverly started, but couldn’t seem to find the words

‘I’m fine Waves, honestly-with all he did, I was lucky to come away with some scars and a dodgy knee… I just shouldn’t kneel for so long… and I know that- I just flout the rules sometimes…’

‘Some things never change’ Waverly said with a smile. The women looked at each other again, recognition and memories playing on both their minds ‘Well, we should leave you to it…’ the brunette said, the smile never leaving her face. Nicole broke their eye contact and started to walk them to the counter, using her cane to lean on as she went

‘Okay, well… have a good rest of the weekend…’ Waverly said as she started to get her purse out to pay for the book Carlos was still holding. Alice was behind the counter watching this awkward interaction with an amused expression

‘You too Waves…’

‘Oh for goodness sake’ Alice muttered under her breath. Both women turned to look at the teenager who had clearly become frustrated watching them skirt around each other

‘Can we help you?’ Waverly said in an unamused tone

‘Well this is just painful isn’t it… Carlos, how would you like to spend tomorrow afternoon at the park with me and auntie Nonna so your mama and Nicole can grab a cup of coffee together? Would you like that buddy?’ Alice asked, not looking at the two women in front of her. Carlos frowned and then nodded his head in agreement, not understanding or really caring what was actually going on over his head. 

‘Great, so now that’s sorted, Nic do you have something to ask Waverly?’ Alice said in a somewhat patronising tone. Nicole looked at her niece incredulously, but then turned to Waverly and saw the hopefully look on her face

‘Waverly, would you like to come here for a coffee tomorrow afternoon?’

‘Here?’ Alice said ‘That’s bold’

‘I swear to god Earp…’ Nicole started, but then remembered Carlos was standing in front of her so toned down her irritation. Waverly gently put her hand on Nicole’s arm to bring the redheads attention back to the woman in front of her

‘I’d love to come here for coffee, thank you… shall we say two o’clock?’

‘Perfect’ Nicole said with a smile. Waverly returned it, then looked down at Carlos, who had sighed loudly to get his mother’s attention 

‘We better go… Alice will pay for the book…’ Waverly said sharply at her niece as she took Carlos’ hand and led him the exit ‘See you tomorrow’

‘Yeah… have a good rest of the day guys…’ Nicole replied as she watched Waverly and Carlos walk to the door and leave. She turned back to Alice and squinted her eyes

‘I did you a favour’ Alice said simply

‘That was not cool’ Nicole replied ‘I don’t even know if she wants to spend time with me… you put her on the spot Al’

‘Auntie Nic, with the best will in the world, you have whiskers painted on your face and she STILL said yes… trust me, she wants this…’ Alice replied with so much clarity, Nicole found it difficult to argue-so instead she turned round and walked to her elevator, desperately trying to keep the smile off her face


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday morning had always started in the same way for Nicole since she had recovered from the attack. She would get into her car and drive to Chrissy and Perry’s house for an appointment with Perry to massage her upper thigh and knee. It had been fortuitous that Perry had trained as a sports therapist and once he had built a small treatment room at the side of his house, Nicole had become his first regular customer. 

She opened the door to her truck and got out, using her cane to lean on as she approached the entrance. Perry and Nicole rarely saw each other socially-both deciding to keep their relationship as professional as possible. Nicole was acutely aware that since the attack, the only person that had seen her naked beyond the medical professionals who treated her, was the husband of a very close friend of hers. Well, almost completely naked.

She got to the door and knocked, leaning more on her cane than she had hoped she’d need. She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled up at the physiotherapist-it not quite reaching her eyes. Nicole was in pain. And she never, ever hid it when she was with Perry

‘Rough week?’ he asked with a smile as he let her in and led her into the treatment room

‘I just knelt on it for too long yesterday and it’s been tight ever since-I’ve iced it most of last night, but it’s still just really sore’ she explained as she took her coat off and undid her trousers. They were half way through their appointment when there was a knock at the door. Perry frowned and apologised-Chrissy knew better than to interrupt when he was with clients unless it was an emergency. 

Nicole stayed lying on the table as she heard the unmistakeable voice of Wynonna Earp on the other side of the door-demanding she be let in to speak to her friend. The redhead smiled as she heard Perry try to say no, but was not surprised when he relented and said he would ask Nicole how he felt before letting her in

‘I don’t mind if you don’t-but do you have any long shorts I can put on-I don’t want my shirt to ride up or my thigh on display’ Nicole said. She really didn’t mind her friend being in the appointment, but under no circumstances did she want her to catch a glimpse of her scars. Perry agreed and fetched some spare basketball shorts he kept in a drawer, turning his back whilst Nicole stood to put them on-tucking her t shirt and vest into them before hopping back onto the bed and letting Perry know she was ready. He turned and looked at her to check once more with his client, then opened the door to allow Wynonna Earp to enter. 

Wynonna was gung ho on many, many things-but never where Nicole’s treatment was concerned. When she first started it, Wynonna would drive her and walk her into the room before waiting outside to take her home. She never asked about her rehabilitation, just made sure she was available to Nicole in whichever way she could be. Wynonna saved Nicole’s life that day, when she shot and killed Owen Mathers, and she’d been doing it every day ever since. Nicole didn’t think she’d survive that night-Wynonna Earp made damn sure she did

‘What are you doing here? Is Alice okay?’ Nicole asked-instantly fearing the worst

‘Pain in my ass, but nothing new there… are YOU okay?’

‘Me? Yeah, I’m fine… why wouldn’t I be okay?’ Nicole asked seriously

‘I’m just… I wanted to… Look. I love my sister with all my heart, but I love you too-and I want to check that you’re sure you’re okay? With this afternoon? Alice said she sort of forced it on both of you-and believe me, she won’t be doing it again-but if you’re not ready… I can have a work thing-or Alice can have a crisis with Kevin or something… I don’t want… I just… I wanted to just see for myself…’ 

‘It’s just coffee Wy’ Nicole replied

‘Is it though Nicole? Is it just coffee? Can it ever “just be coffee” with you guys?’ Wynonna asked seriously. Nicole looked her friend in the eye for a moment longer than necessary

‘Wynonna, Waverly just got back, we haven’t seen each other for ten years, and as far as I know her relationship with Alejandro is complicated at best-I’m pretty sure she’s looking for a friend to talk to-and we were friends first before we were anything else…’ Nicole reasoned. She had been saying this in her head over and over since Waverly first suggested dinner-and she was almost certain she had managed to convince herself. Almost. 

‘I just… I would hate for you to get hurt again because of her’ Wynonna said quietly

‘Wynonna, we hurt each other-it wasn’t Waverly’s fault, you know that’

‘Yeah but she… she moved on and you didn’t’

‘But that’s not Waverly’s fault Wynonna and you know that. That was all him. And whose to say if I’d been okay that I wouldn’t have met someone? We don’t know do we… but it’s on me why I’m alone-I made a choice and I’m okay with that… you need to be too…’

The quiet was almost painful as Wynonna thought about how to proceed, the sound of Perry dutifully massaging Nicole’s lower leg breaking the otherwise deafening silence.

‘As long as you’re sure’ Wynonna eventually conceded. Nicole wasn’t too sure where all this was coming from, but appreciated her friends concern more than ever

‘I love you Wynonna’ Nicole said simply. Wynonna inhaled deeply and nodded her head

‘You too’ she said in reply, before she patted Nicole on the shoulder and left the room

‘You guys are so cute’ Perry said with a smile

‘Oh stop it’ Nicole said jovially. Perry was right-as life goals go-having Wynonna Earp as her person was up there with the best

 

Nicole tried to keep busy. She cleaned her apartment and sorted out the store room, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of nervousness as two o’clock loomed. She had dressed casually, and despite her best efforts to be nonchalant about the whole thing-she couldn’t stop the butterflies currently swarming around her belly. The knock at the door was bang on time, and Nicole smiled with surprise-Waverly always used to be late. 

‘You’re on time…’ Nicole said by way of greeting. Waverly laughed and nodded her head in agreement

‘What can I say… having a child made me prompt’ Waverly replied. She then took a deep breath and smiled up at the redhead ‘Hi…’

‘Hey… come on in…’ Nicole said as she shifted her body in the doorway to make room for the smaller woman to pass. She shut and locked the shop door afterwards-turning to Waverly with a dimpled grin ‘Sorry-it’s a security thing as we won’t be down here… I promise I’m not keeping you hostage…’

‘Sure…’ Waverly said as she laughed lightly and raised an eyebrow. Nicole made them both coffee’s from the fancy machine in the café and then led them to the elevator and up to her apartment, using a fob to operate the lift up to the third floor

‘This place is huge’ Waverly gasped as she entered the open plan loft-complete with exposed beams and large windows. She had a huge couch that faced a blank wall and a mezzanine above it. A projector was built into the mezzanine floor and was focused perfectly in front of the seating area-creating a sort of home cinema-complete with surround sound through-out. There was also an old record player with stacks of vinyl along the left hand side of the room and book cases on the opposite wall full with well-worn books. Towards the back of the room was a huge kitchen with an island in the centre and then a couple of doorways-one led into a bathroom and the other into a spare room. On top of the mezzanine was Nicole’s bed and a walk in closet. She had used the space splendidly, and if anyone had to describe this apartment, they could simply say it was Nicole. 

‘It’s beautiful up here Cole… really peaceful…’ Waverly said as she faced the redhead

‘Thank you… its my sanctuary…’ the redhead replied with a smile ‘I had to have all these security measures put in, as soon as I bought it… you know… just for my own peace of mind… you can’t get in or out without using the elevator, and that only works with a fob and passcode-only three people have them… Me, Alice and Wynonna… Security, unsurprisingly, is important to me…’ Nicole shared, before realising what she’d just said ‘Sorry, I don’t mean to scare you, and when I have company, I have the key fob deactivated up here-so you CAN leave if you want…’ she quickly followed up

Waverly just nodded her head in understanding. 

‘Can I ask you something?’ Waverly asked

‘Of course’ Nicole replied 

‘Are you nervous?’ the brunette enquired. Nicole looked the brunette in the eye, her dimples on full display

‘Utterly terrified’ she replied with a laugh ‘You?’

‘I feel like I’m twenty one all over again… this is ridiculous right?’ Waverly said through a sigh

‘It is… But it’s good to know it’s not just me…’ 

Nicole watched Waverly nod her head in agreement before she sat down, indicating for Waverly to join her. The woman sat down next to her and tucked her leg up underneath her

‘Tell me about the Mayans’ Nicole said, and Waverly smiled

‘Are you really interested?’ she teased 

‘Of course I am-you know I like listening to you talk about work’

‘Well I know you used to…’ Waverly stated ‘But a lot’s changed in ten years’ 

‘Not that Waverly… I can honestly say I’ll never get tired of listening to you’ Nicole said quietly. 

Waverly smiled and blushed slightly, before nodding appreciatively and launching into describing what had been discovered and what her work had entailed whilst she had been out there. Nicole listened intently, nodding along and asking questions whenever they arose. If she’d ever needed convincing that all those years ago they had made the right decision, then this conversation was proof enough. Waverly’s passion for her work was infectious and Nicole could have spent all night listening to her wax lyrical about the project and work beyond the discovery. 

What wasn’t clear was why Waverly had returned. Nicole wasn’t sure if she should ask, but once Waverly had finished explaining her work for the last decade, she decided to bite the bullet and just ask the brunette

‘So how come you left and came back here and to the cold? If you don’t mind me asking…’ 

‘I erm… Well it’s complicated…’ Waverly replied, dodging the question

‘Waves, you don’t have to tell me, I’m just interested…’ Nicole assured, not wanting to push the brunette into a conversation she wasn’t ready to have

‘No, it’s a fair question… I… I just realised that I was never going to make a life there… I had a relationship, and I had friends and a house but… I didn’t have the life I wanted there… so I left…’

‘Is Alejandro going to join you here then?’

‘No… he’s erm… he was part of the problem… no actually, that’s not fair-he made me see that I just didn’t want to be there…. He wanted more children and to get married… he wanted it all… but… I didn’t… So I decided to stop being such a coward and come home…’ Waverly admitted. Nicole let the silence hang between them for a beat before reaching over and squeezing the brunettes hand

‘I’m sorry Waverly…’

‘Don’t be… it was my decision… poor Alejandro is broken…’

‘Doesn’t make it any easier just because it was your choice…’ Nicole said quietly-knowing only too well the pain one goes through when Waverly Earp leaves you. Waverly smiled at the remark and squeezed Nicole’s hand back

‘So anyway, enough about me… what about you? You found anyone to pick up your coffee cups yet?’ Waverly teased, changing the subject seamlessly

‘Oh… well… no, not really… I mean… well…’ Nicole flustered under Waverly’s gaze

‘Nicole, you don’t have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable…’

‘No it’s not that Waves its just since the attack I’ve… well I’ve not really… I just… I’m too damaged… my body, my mind, everything is a mess and I just didn’t think it fair to project that onto others…’ Nicole explained ‘I mean, don’t get me wrong-I’ve been… you know… active… but not really the stay the night kind of… Well I guess I just never met anyone I wanted to take my clothes off for… apart from Perry, ironically’

‘Oh Cole…’ Waverly whispered

‘Don’t… I don’t need you to feel sorry for me…’ Nicole said, perhaps a little sharper than she meant

‘I don’t feel sorry for you Nic… I just wish you saw how beautiful you are-have always been… and having been on the receiving end of your love, I think it’s a waste… you have the most amazing heart, I just wish you’d found someone to share it with’ Waverly said simply 

‘Oh… well… I’m okay, really… I have a good life-and by rights I shouldn’t even be here, so…’

‘I… I wanted to come back… I was at the airport, but then Randy called and said I shouldn’t… that I would just cause you more pain and… well I spoke to Wynonna and she agreed… so I stayed away… but Cole I… I wanted to come back’ Waverly admitted

‘I know… they told me-and I was so pissed at them, but then I could see where they were coming from-you couldn’t have stayed, and I would have needed you to…’ Nicole answered honestly. Waverly nodded her head in agreement. They sat in silence for a moment-comfortably taking in what both had confessed. The buzzer to Nicole’s apartment brought them both out of their daydream

‘That’ll be Alice… Gosh, I can’t believe I talked for that long, I’m so sorry’ Waverly said as she stood to get herself together 

‘Don’t be sorry-please, don’t ever be sorry for talking to me’ Nicole said. She knew deep down Waverly needed some time and space to figure out what she was doing and why she was back-but in that moment, Nicole couldn’t bring herself to care-she took Waverly’s hand in hers and held her in place

‘Have dinner with me’

‘Nicole…’ Waverly started to say, but was cut off by the redhead

‘I know… I know it’s complicated, and messy and, and there are a million reasons why this is a terrible idea, but Waverly… have dinner with me…’

Waverly smiled at the redhead and lightly stroked the taller woman’s face, running her thumb over the dimple on the redheads right cheek

‘I’d love to… but can we… can we just keep this between us-Wynonna is already skulking about muttering about keeping you safe and Alice has asked me three times what my intention is…’

‘Just us… no-one else. I just… I want to get to know you again Waverly’ Nicole said simply

‘That sounds… like a really lovely idea…’ Waverly replied as the door to the elevator opened and Wynonna, Alice and Carlos walked in

‘What sounds like a really lovely idea?’ Wynonna asked 

‘An acoustic night on the last Thursday of every month… If Gus doesn’t mind too much of course’ Nicole said seamlessly. If Wynonna was sceptical, she didn’t show it-just held Nicole’s stare for a moment longer than necessary, then turned to her little sister

‘This one has had more ice cream than you can shake a stick at, and is raring to go back to the homestead to investigate the oak tree and whether or not he can climb it-Alice thinks he’s too small, but I reckon he could do it’ Wynonna announced

‘Oh well then lets go back and prove Alice wrong’ Waverly said happily ‘Do you want to join us Cole?’

‘Cole?’ Alice said ‘I’ve never heard anyone call you that before’

‘Well believe it or not madam, I had a life before you barged into it’ Nicole retorted

‘Harsh but fair’ Alice muttered ‘Are you coming with us… Cole…’

‘No, and don’t push your luck’ Nicole replied ‘I’m beat, and I need to rest my leg before tomorrow’

‘Okay then, lets go then team Earp’ Waverly said as she put her hand out for Carlos to take ‘Thank you for the coffee…’ 

Nicole smiled at the brunette, but didn’t hold eye contact for long-knowing full well Wynonna had well trained eyes on her-she instead walked the foursome to the elevator and said her goodbyes, winking at Alice as the doors closed. 

She didn’t know when she would next see the brunette, but Nicole knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she hadn’t felt this alive in nearly a decade-and that scared her more than she cared to admit


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always guys, your support is phenomenal and it is more appreciated than I can adequately articulate... Thank you

It was all very well and good thinking of a lie involving acoustic nights to cover her and Waverly’s dinner plans, but now that Nicole was embroiled in applications for a late license at the council offices, she almost wished she’d just told the truth. Almost. 

At first, she had tried to down play it and just pass it off as an “idea”, but Alice had got excited, informing Nicole that Kevin was in a band, and that an acoustic night would “give him an outlet for his creativity”, and Nicole was a sucker for very few things-but when it came to Alice Michelle Earp, she just couldn’t seem to say no. So that is how she found herself wasting a morning in a line waiting to hand in some forms to get the ball rolling

On top of this, Wynonna had been hanging around Nicole for almost a fortnight. It was as if she knew Waverly and her had made tentative plans, and was trying her hardest to get in the way of them. Nicole realised this was coming from a place of love-but Nicole was desperate to see the brunette again and Wynonna was not making it easy. 

The redhead sighed in resignation and stepped closer to the head of the queue, two more and then she could hand in her application and go back to work. Her phone rang, bringing Nicole out of her daze and she looked down at the screen, not recognising the number. She answered, expecting it to be a cold call on the other end

‘So, would you judge me if I told you I took my sisters phone from her bedside table whilst she was sleeping, guessed the passcode right and sneakily wrote your number down so I could phone you without her knowing…’

‘No judgement here… I positively encourage such behaviour’ Nicole said with a smile

‘Hi…’

‘Hello…’ Nicole replied, the grin evident in her voice

‘What are you up to?’ Waverly asked

‘Currently standing at the council offices queueing to apply for a live music and late liquor license…’

‘Oh god, I’m sorry…’

‘Don’t be… Alice is convinced it’s the greatest idea I’ve ever had… What about you? What are you up to?’

‘Just looking at a pretty redhead queue at the council offices…’ Waverly said, a hint of a flirt in her voice. Nicole laughed lightly and turned round-her eyes immediately falling on Waverly Earp-who was leaning against the doorway, her phone in her hand a huge smile on her face. She hung up and walked slowly over to Nicole, both women’s grins getting bigger as the brunette got closer 

‘What are you doing here?’

‘Oh you know… kicking down doors and taking names…’

‘Sure…’ Nicole said with a raised eyebrow 

‘Wanna get out of here? I heard there was vegan ice cream in the next town along that’s got my name on it…’

‘And leave this queue with its stunning views and unique efficiency?’

‘I’ll make it worth your while…’ the brunette teased

‘You can’t just come in here and expect me to drop everything…’ Nicole said with a slight smile ‘but sure… why not…’

‘Wow… I didn’t even have to bring my persuasion game…’ Waverly said, mildly surprised

‘Well what can I say, the draw of vegan ice cream was too great…’

‘You mock, but you just wait-this is going to blow your mind’ Waverly said with a laugh. She grabbed Nicole’s hand and dragged her round the corner and into the car park at the back of the building. 

Wynonna’s truck was parked under some shade, and as the ladies got into the cab and Waverly started the engine-both women were relieved that the cab had been spared sitting in full sun. Waverly still drove the same way. A little too quickly, pulling away from lights a little bit before it was green and taking corners a little bit sharper than necessary-and Nicole felt herself relaxing into it like an old pair of slippers. They hurtled out of the town, windows down and radio blaring, and Nicole could swear she was twenty five again.

They were three miles out of town and in the midst of discussing how Nicole had first thought of the bookshop when the redhead’s phone rang with Wynonna’s number

‘Hey Wy, you okay?’

‘Have you seen Waverly?’

‘What? Why?’

‘Because my fucking truck has gone and either my sister has stolen it, or somebody else has… which one is it?’ the dark haired woman said, sounding exasperated

‘Erm…’ Nicole looked over at the smaller woman and mouthed an apology ‘Yeah, we’re just going over to get some ice cream… we won’t be long…’

‘For fuck SAKE’ Wynonna barked ‘tell her to bring my fucking truck back by three, I have to follow up on a lead in the city this evening’

‘Okay… want me to have Alice over?’

‘Yeah, that would be great-I might swing by once I’ve finished for a drink if that’s okay?’

‘Of course Wy…’ Nicole said happily ‘I’ll see you later’ 

She hung up the phone and turned to look at the brunette beside her

‘So… you stole your sisters truck…’

‘I plead the fifth…’

‘She’s pissed, says she needs it back by three for work’

‘Noted’ Waverly said with a nod ‘I just… I wanted to see you, and it not be scrutinised you know…’

‘Yeah, I get that…’ Nicole said with a smile. They were quiet for a moment before Waverly launched into asking about the fire house and how Nicole had managed to see the potential it had. 

They chatted all the way into the parlour-stopping only to order-before heading back into easy conversation. Nicole knew this was dangerous-she’d been saying it to herself for weeks now “don’t get involved. Don’t fall for her again. She’s not ready” and she knew she was probably setting herself up for a fall-but Waverly was here, and was interested and asking questions and it was easy. It was so fucking easy to forget about all the complications, and to just be in the moment-if only for a while. Before life got in the way. So instead of backing away, and shutting herself off-she allowed herself to open up and enjoy. Enjoy Waverly. Enjoy Waverly’s zest for life, and interest in everything, and the way she made Nicole feel like she was the only person in the fucking room.

They finished their desserts and headed back to the truck-laughing and reminiscing about everything and nothing, both enjoying the drive and neither wanting it to end. But of course it had to. They rounded the corner onto main street and saw Wynonna leaning against the window of Nicole’s store, phone in her hand and a scowl on her face

‘She looks really pissed…’ Nicole said in warning

‘It’s fine… she can’t stay angry at this face’ Waverly said confidently

‘Do you know what really annoys me about that statement-it’s true, I don’t know anyone that can’

‘My son can quite easily’ Waverly laughed as she pulled up to a stop and put the truck in park ‘I had a really great time…’

‘Me too Waves…’ Nicole replied honestly ‘I’d like to… I mean... if you want to… I’d…’

‘As much fun as this is to overhear, I have places to be-so can you both vacate my truck so I can get on with my fucking day’ Wynonna barked through Nicole’s window ‘And baby girl-rest assured I am PISSED with you’

‘Oh Nonna, stop it… I knew you were at the station all morning and if you needed a vehicle, you could just borrow a cruiser, so please lets not blow this up… I’ll make it up to you…’

‘How?’

‘Donuts, pool and beer?’ Waverly said after thinking about it for a moment. Wynonna looked at her sister through squinted eyes

‘All on you?’

‘All on me…’ Waverly said without missing a beat

‘Fine… but DON’T do it again’ Wynonna grumbled

‘I won’t Nonna, I promise… and thank you’ Waverly replied sincerely. She leant onto her sisters side and kissed her on the cheek-Nicole looking on in bemusement 

‘Okay, I have to go… I’ll see you tonight Nic’ Wynona said-directing the last bit to her friend

‘Do you want food?’ the redhead asked

‘Dude, it’s like you don’t even know me… of course I want food’ Wynonna said, almost annoyed at the question. She took her keys from her sister and climbed into the driver’s seat. The two women watched her speed away before turned their attention back to each other

‘What are you doing Saturday?’ Nicole asked. Waverly thought for a moment before answering

‘Not a lot-I think we’ll come to your Kids club as Carlos is really enjoying it, and as the fair is coming in, I thought I might take him if he fancies it…’

‘Well, how about the three of us go… I don’t mean… I mean I’m not suggesting… I just think it would be fun and wondered if you guys might like to go too…’ Nicole said nervously 

‘You want to take me and my son on a date to the fair?’ Waverly replied with a small smile ‘We’d love to’

‘Great… okay then… I better get back… got gamers in tonight so need to set up for them….’ Nicole couldn’t keep the smile off her face ‘thanks for this afternoon…’

‘You’re welcome…’ Waverly said with the most glorious smile Nicole had ever seen ‘See you on Saturday…’

‘Yep… bye then…’ the redhead said as she turned to go 

‘Hey Cole’

‘Yeah?’

‘You’re cute when your nervous’

‘That’s what I was going for… a cute nervousness…’ Nicole replied with a grin, before turning around and walking away, a smile so wide on her face and a sway to her hips

 

Friday nights were generally Nicole and Alice nights. Alice would come over once the shop was closed and her and Nicole would cook together, have a movie night and Alice would stay -ensuring she’d be there to help open up on the Saturday morning. 

They had just said their goodnights when the elevator started making a noise, indicating Wynonna was on her way up. Nicole frowned and checked her phone-seeing she’d missed a text from her friend saying she’d be there imminently

‘Hey’ Nicole said happily when the doors opened and Wynonna walked in. She looked tired. Once Wynonna had shot and killed Owen Mathers, she stopped working for the Sheriff’s department and started working with the local district attorney as an investigator-hiring herself an office at the station. Everyone was surprised she’d chosen that career. Everyone but Nicole. 

Wynonna was more damaged by Owen Mathers than almost anyone. She had been first on the scene. She had found Nicole, she had tried to stop the bleeding with her own clothing and she had stayed at the redheads bedside for the weeks after the attack. She had moved Nicole into the homestead when she had been discharged, and had driven Nicole to all her hospital appointments, her physio appointments and therapy sessions. She had been there when Nicole was at her very worst-and was lashing out-angry and devastated. She had held Nicole when she had wept, when she felt had like she couldn’t see the point. She had done it all. And she had done it with grace, and patience and a dignity. She had saved Nicole. She had scooped Nicole up and carried her through the very worst of life, and Nicole had stopped long ago trying to repay her. She couldn’t. She knew she couldn’t. And she knew that despite the damage, and the nightmares and the pain and hurt-Wynonna would do it all again in an instant. It was rare to find someone so utterly reliable, and Nicole couldn’t begin to think what she would do without the dark haired, complicated woman. Nicole barely survived Waverly walking away. But she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she wouldn’t survive losing Wynonna. 

‘Want some food? There’s plenty left…’

‘Sure, thanks…’ Wynonna replied as she sat down on a stool at the island. Nicole plated her friend up a portion of chilli and warmed it in the microwave. She then walked over to her makeshift bar to the left of her vinyl collection and poured two generous glasses of whisky-handing one to Wynonna and taking a sip of the other as she sat down next to her friend

‘Rough day?’ Nicole asked 

‘Yeah… not great…’ Wynonna replied before taking a sip of the amber liquid and closing her eyes ‘Look, I need to talk to you about something-and you’re not going to like it…’

‘Okay…’ Nicole said as she stood and took the food out and placed it in front of her friend ‘What’s up?’

‘Waverly said you’re taking her and Carlos to the fair tomorrow…’

‘Yeah… That okay?’

‘I don’t know Nicole, is it?’ Wynonna said, looking Nicole directly in the eye

‘What’s this about Wynonna?’

‘I just don’t want you to get hurt…’

‘Why are you so sure I’ll get hurt?’ Nicole asked calmly

‘I’m not, it’s just…’ Wynonna started before cutting herself off

‘Just what Wy? You keep doing this… you keep suggesting something but not following through on it-so do me a favour and be honest with me-I’m a big girl, I can take it…’

‘Look, it’s none of my business but…’ Wynonna started to say then gave out a frustrated sigh

‘Wynonna, come on… just say it’

‘She’s not got a job. She’s upped and left Alejandro without having a fucking discussion with him-she’s taken his kid, and she’s bolted. She’s run home-but for how long? I love my sister, but she’s not great with dealing with things head on. She hasn’t got a job Nicole, and she’s not even looking for one as far as I know-and I KNOW you can look after yourself, and I KNOW you don’t need protecting, but Jesus fucking Christ Nicole I can’t sit and watch you open yourself up to her only for her to fuck off again without a by your leave’ Wynonna suddenly burst out ‘And I WISH I didn’t feel like this. I WISH I didn’t feel sick at the thought of you guys getting back together, or seeing each other or just fucking each other again, but I do. I feel SICK at the thought of you finally opening yourself up to someone, only for them to leave. And the worst of this is it’s my baby sister. My beautiful, vibrant, enigmatic baby sister who I love more than life itself, and I wish I could trust her with your heart, but I can’t…’

‘Okay…’ Nicole said quietly ‘but the thing is Wy, I know all this…. I know she could go again at any moment and I know I should be protecting myself, but Wy… I don’t want to… I don’t want to stop. I can’t stop. Its Waverly Wynonna. It’s always been Waverly…’

‘I know…’

‘And I don’t need you to worry, I promise. I have my eyes wide open on this-I swear… but more than anything Wynonna, I PROMISE whatever this thing with Waverly is, or will become, will NEVER affect you and I. NEVER. Wynonna, she’s the love of my life-but YOU. YOU are my person Wynonna, and I would never do anything to jeopardise that. You have more than my heart Wynonna, you have everything’ Nicole reassured. Wynonna wiped away a tear and sniffed

‘Okay…’

‘Now eat your Chilli. You’re tired, and you always get emotional when you’re tired’ Nicole said. She stood up and put her arm around Wynonna’s shoulder and kissed the top of the brunettes head. She was about to walk away when Wynonna uncharacteristically put her arms around the taller woman’s waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. Nicole squeezed back, until they both broke apart and Nicole continued her journey towards the fridge and pulled out some cheese and some soured cream for the chilli. 

They chatted about their plans for the weekend and about Wynonna’s work-well as much as they were allowed to. Once Wynonna had finished her food, they migrated to the couch and continued to talk quietly so as not to wake Alice. Eventually both women were yawning and trying to stay awake, so Nicole got up and fetched Wynonna’s pillow and sheets for the sofa bed. She climbed the stairs to the mezzanine and got dressed into tight shorts and a vest top, knowing Wynonna would never come past the steps-Nicole’s bedroom was hers alone, and everyone in Nicole’s life knew that when she was up there-she was not to be disturbed. She picked up the coconut oil on her dresser, taking it with her as she walked over to the bed.

Taking a large scoop of the oil, Nicole raised her vest top and rubbed it across her abdomen and the dark red scars that ran along her body. There were two long slash marks running above and below her belly button and then deep three stab marks on the left of her stomach and four not so deep ones on the right. There were also several insertion scars running from the middle of Nicole’s left thigh down to her knee along the left and right side-signalling the many operations the redhead had had to endure when the medics were trying to fix her knee. She dutifully rubbed and massaged the oil into the angry red marks-she knew they would never disappear, but it was a habit Nicole had gotten into early and had never left behind. 

She finished her ablutions and climbed into bed, Wynonna’s words swimming about in her head. It didn’t pass Nicole by how upset Wynonna must be when speaking about Waverly in such a way. Apart from Alice, Waverly was the apple of Wynonna’s eye, and it must hurt her to speak so ill of her. But Nicole knew above all other things it was coming from a place of love for the redhead. She turned her light off and closed her eyes-knowing that despite what her best friend had said, and despite what her head was telling her, she could not be looking forward to tomorrow evening more-and whilst that scared the shit out of her, she couldn’t quite bring herself to care


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are feeling nervous, I know some of you are wanting answers and I know some of you are wanting a Waverly POV... 
> 
> It's all coming, I promise...
> 
> And as always, thanks for all the love guys
> 
> xx

The fair came to Purgatory every summer, and in past years Nicole would wander around the stalls and games, enjoying the carnival atmosphere it brought with it. She had been guilty on more than one occasion of getting drunk with Wynonna once the stalls were closed and leading a girl or two through the back of Shorty’s for a sordid 15 minutes against a wall in an alleyway. But not this year. This year she would enjoy the stalls and games with Waverly and Carlos, before driving them back to the homestead and saying goodnight. 

And she was excited. She was nervous about being seen around town with Waverly. Not because she was concerned for Waverly-but more for how the rest of the town would react. They were a golden couple. They were the ones everyone was sure would marry and live happily ever after-and it took the town a long time to get over Waverly leaving. Nicole didn’t want the knowing looks, the whispers and the assumptions-for Waverly and Carlos as much as anything else, so she made sure to keep a respectful distance and to have Carlos in between them at all times. 

Of course, that was the plan-but like so many times in Nicole’s life, the universe had other ideas. She met Waverly and Carlos outside Shorty’s as the sun was setting. They chatted easily, the weeks Carlos had spent at the Saturday club meaning he was relaxed around Nicole and was confident around her. He was such a well-mannered, well behaved little boy-who wanted for nothing, but wasn’t spoilt. He was polite, and caring-but fun and cheeky-it was like he was Wynonna and Waverly rolled into one. But of course he wasn’t Wynonna and Waverly. He was Alejandro and Waverly-and spending more time with the little boy only opened up questions about who Waverly had spent the last six years with. 

They started to make their way round to the shooting range-Waverly desperate to win a toy for Carlos-but as they rounded the corner, Nicole felt herself being spun round and kissed by a familiar blonde woman called Rachel. She had hooked up with her a couple of years running, but it had completely slipped her mind that Rachel would be there and would possibly be expecting a repeat performance.

‘Hey stranger’ the woman said, an unmistakable southern drawl to her voice and a huge smile on her face. Nicole was startled, and then flustered-aware of Waverly’s eyes on them

‘Rachel.. it’s… it’s good to see you again… This is Waverly and Carlos…’ she blustered, feeling the tips of her ears reddening

‘Oh… sorry-I just assumed-wrongly, it would appear- I meant no offence’ the blonde said, directing the last bit to Waverly

‘Not at all…’ Waverly said with a smile so fake Nicole felt like it could split the world in two and swallow her whole

‘It’s not… I mean, we’re not…’ Nicole started to say, but then looked at the brunette beside her and thought better of it

‘Carlos, why don’t we grab some food whilst Cole chats to her friend’ Waverly said-the smile still plastered on her face. She took Carlos’ hand and led him to the food cart, glancing back only once as they went

‘Sorry…’ Rachel said

‘Don’t be-it’s fine’ Nicole lied

‘So… you finally met someone? That’s good…’

‘No, no it’s nothing like that… Waverly is my… I mean she and I were… It’s so fucking complicated, I don’t even know where to start…’

‘Well whatever it is-I’m guessing that means that this’ She said indicating both of them with her finger ‘is not something that’s going to happen tonight…’

‘No, I don’t think that would be a good idea… Sorry…’ Nicole said with a smile

‘Don’t be… It’s just good to know… I hope it sorts itself out for you Nicole-and hey, if it doesn’t you know where I’ll be’ Rachel said-the last part with a flirty laugh. Nicole smiled and nodded before saying her goodbyes and walking towards Waverly-who was doing a terrible job in hiding her stare

‘Sorry about that… so… shooting range?’

‘You sure you have the time-we wouldn’t want to keep you from anything…’ Waverly said a little snippily

‘Waverly…’ Nicole said quietly 

‘No, I mean it’s fine-wouldn’t want to cramp your style or anything…’

‘Waverly, please…’ Nicole started to say but was interrupted

‘Honestly Cole, its fine…’

‘Waverly, enough’ Nicole said sharply. She glanced down at Carlos to check he was okay and then turned away from him slightly so he didn’t overhear her 

‘You don’t get to do this Waverly. You don’t get to act hard done by whilst I’m here with you and your son. I would like to continue this evening with you both-but I’m not going to do that if you don’t stop. I’m not going to apologise for my past-in the same way I would never ask you to’

‘You’re right, sorry…’ Waverly said after a moment ‘I have no right to feel anything-I apologise’ 

‘You can feel however you want-but you can’t make ME feel guilty’

‘I know, you’re right… I just wasn’t expecting it I guess…’

‘Well in my defence, neither was I…’ Nicole said with a smile. Waverly looked up into Nicole’s eyes and shook her head slightly

‘God, those dimples…’ Waverly whispered. Nicole smiled wider 

‘What these old things…’ Nicole replied with a wink

‘Come on… lets go and win my son an obnoxiously large stuffed animal’ Waverly said with a slight laugh

 

They had spent the rest of the evening playing on the games scattered around the fair, eating junk food and riding the Ferris wheel. Carlos was settled between the two of them and Nicole spent a large amount of the ride chatting to the little boy about all the things they could see from the top. Nicole always found talking to children easy and Carlos was no exception. He was as inquisitive as his mother and spent a lot of time asking questions and really thinking on the answers he received. 

It was getting on for 10PM by the time Nicole pulled up to the homestead. Carlos was in the back sleeping soundly, so Nicole held the door whilst Waverly scooped him up and walked him inside. Nicole stayed outside, wanting to give Waverly the time and space to put her son to bed. She was standing on the porch looking out over the expanse of land when she heard the door quietly open behind her. She turned to see Waverly softly pull the door to then lean against the frame

‘He okay?’ Nicole asked quietly

‘Yeah, didn’t even stir…’ Waverly replied with a soft smile ‘So…’

‘Waverly…’ Nicole said as she took a step closer to the brunette and leant her hand on the doorframe above the smaller woman’s head ‘Thank you for a wonderful evening’

‘Thank you for inviting us…’ Waverly breathed out, barely above a whisper. Nicole watched Waverly’s eyes glance down to her lips and then back up-and Nicole needed no other invitation. She brought both hands up to Waverly’s cheeks and softly ran her thumbs over them, dipping her head closer-she stopped just before their lips touched and took a steadying breath

‘Waverly Earp… can I kiss you?’ Nicole whispered

‘Please… God, please do…’ Waverly replied, settling her hands on Nicole’s hips. They both moved at the same time, lips connecting and worlds colliding. It felt like it had the first time, the second time and every other time they had done this. It felt explosive, and intense, yet soft and slow. The swipe of a tongue and gentle bite of the bottom lip fusing them together perfectly and the silence of the night only broken by soft moans and heavy breathing. It felt like everything. It felt like the two of them had never stopped doing this and to Nicole, it felt like home. 

They could have been standing there for five minute or fifteen minutes, neither women wanting to pull away and neither of them wanting it to end-but, like all good things, it needed to-for the sake of oxygen if nothing else. Nicole eventually slowed the kiss down and pulled away, resting her forehead against the smaller woman’s and inhaling deeply

‘Goodnight Waverly’ Nicole said softly. She didn’t want to go-which is why she had to. She had to walk away whilst she was still capable-before she lost all her sense and pulled Waverly inside onto the couch. And whilst that was more tempting then it probably should be-Nicole had to remind herself Carlos was upstairs asleep, and Wynonna and Alice were probably curled up in front of the fire. Waverly sighed deeply and nodded her head

‘How, after all this time, can you still scare the shit out of me Nicole Haught…’ Waverly answered with a smile and a shake of her head

‘I know… I… look, I know this is complicated and you have Carlos to think about, but Waverly Earp-I would very much like to do that with you again’

‘The kiss or the date?’ Waverly asked with a raised eyebrow

‘Both. Equally’ 

‘I would like that very much’ the brunette said before pulling Nicole back down towards her and connecting their lips. It had meant to be chaste, but soon turned heated again, and just as Nicole pulled Waverly flush against her and Waverly weaved her hands through Nicole’s hair, the front door opened and Alice stood in the doorway-hands on her hips and a look on her face neither women could decipher

‘This is too much. Too. Much. Mom sent me out here to tell you both to knock it off and to remind you Auntie Nic that you have physio first thing so you need to get some sleep’ Alice announced to the startled women before unceremoniously slamming the door in their faces

‘Well isn’t she a delight’ Nicole said whilst looking at the closed door ‘But unfortunately she’s right-I have to see Perry in the morning and if I’m not well rested my body won’t take to the treatment as well…’

‘Go… but… text me when you get home to let me know you’re safe please…’

‘Of course… Goodnight Waverly…’

‘Goodnight Nicole…’

Nicole drove back to town with a smile that just wouldn’t quit. She pulled up to the back of the store and hopped out of the truck, using her key card and passcode to unlock the elevator. She showered and rubbed her lotion on her scars like she did every night, but she couldn’t shake a feeling she had long forgotten, and as she lay in bed and closed her eyes, she recognised it as hope. She felt hope for the first time since the attack. Her mind cleared and she drifted off to sleep-the image of Waverly Earp smiling at her from the front porch sending her to sleep for the first time in years


	8. Chapter 8

‘But auntie Cole you PROMISED’ Alice whined over the counter at Nicole during a quiet Wednesday late night opening

‘Monkey, I can’t magic people being up for an acoustic night just because your boyfriend has a band’

‘But… You haven’t even TRIED’ Alice replied. Nicole had spent another morning queueing for a late license three weeks ago, and had finally been sent the paperwork allowing the entertainment to take place-only for there to be very little interest in the event.

‘Alice-I will be losing money’ Nicole said through a sigh ‘I love you monkey, but unless you can guarantee 35 tickets are sold, I can’t justify it’

‘But it’s Wednesday! How am I supposed to pull that out of nowhere?’

‘You’re an Earp… use your imagination’ Nicole said with a smile

‘You are MEAN when you’re getting some’

‘Alice’ Nicole said sternly ‘Don’t confuse this relationship-you are my niece and you will respect that-regardless of whether you’re getting your own way or not’. The teenager looked sheepish as she realised she’d crossed a line

‘Sorry… I didn’t mean to… I just… sorry Nic’

Nicole glanced up from the books she was checking over and looked Alice in the eye

‘It’s okay monkey… but you have to understand its complicated and I don’t want anyone overhearing and getting the wrong idea’

‘But they wouldn’t though would they? I mean, you are seeing each other aren’t you?’ Alice asked. Nicole thought about it for a moment before putting her glasses back on and returning her attention to the accounts

‘It’s not as simple as that’

‘Why though’ Alice enquired, not realising Nicole didn’t really want to talk about it-or realising and ploughing on regardless. The two women hadn’t managed to see each other alone for three weeks-and whilst they had grabbed stolen kisses in the back of Nicole’s office or outside the homestead once Waverly had taken Carlos in and got him settled-Nicole would be lying if she said she wasn’t getting frustrated. More so because Waverly was keeping how she was finding it to herself. If she was starting to get impatient, she certainly wasn’t showing it-which, in itself, was starting to get to the redhead. 

The door to the shop rang and Waverly walked in sporting a white shirt tucked into some high waisted jeans and despite her best efforts, Nicole sighed as she looked up and saw the brunette

‘My mom always said that you had some of the best game she’d ever seen, but judging by this’ Alice said as she waved her palm in a circle in front of Nicole’s chest ‘I’m seriously doubting it’ 

‘You know I could sack you right?’ Nicole asked through squinted eyes

‘You wouldn’t dare…’ Alice replied with so much confidence Nicole almost wanted to call her bluff

‘Haven’t you got some tidying to do?’ Nicole said instead just as Waverly got to them

‘Nope… all done’ Alice said with a grin, enjoying watching the taller woman squirm

‘Could you just… busy yourself?’ Nicole replied through gritted teeth. Waverly watched the interaction with amusement before turning round to see if anyone else was in close proximity-realising there wasn’t, the brunette slipped round the counter, spun Nicole round by her hip and kissed her fiercely

‘Gross’ Alice muttered 

Waverly pulled away and rested her forehead on Nicole’s and smiled 

‘Hey…’ 

‘Hello’ Nicole replied, matching her smile. They were interrupted by a clearing of a throat behind them

‘Pretty sure this public display of affection is not encouraged by the management’ Alice said without a hint of irony

‘Seriously-go tidy something’ Nicole said ‘before I pop your aunt here up onto the counter and do this thing to her neck that she likes’

‘And I’m out’ Alice said as she raised her hands and disappeared round the corner to the crime section. Waverly watched Alice go and then laughed lightly

‘So I’ve been thinking…’ Waverly started as she kissed the tip of Nicole’s nose and then walked round the front of the counter ‘I’ve been back nearly seven weeks and you still haven’t cooked for me’

‘This is true… When are you free to come for dinner? I can do pretty much all the time-but not Fridays or Sundays’

‘Why? What are you doing on those days?’ Waverly asked curiously

‘Friday is date night with Alice and sometimes Wynonna, and Sunday’s I have physio so need to rest-standing up cooking is a no go…’

‘Okay… how about tomorrow?’

‘I’m supposed to be running this fucking acoustic night’

‘How is that a thing?!’ Waverly laughed

‘Have you ever tried saying no to Alice?’

‘I say no to her constantly’

‘Well you’re stronger than I am’ Nicole said with a laugh ‘But, it’ll be finished by 9PM-and I can cook it beforehand so if you don’t mind a late supper… Or we can do it next week?’

‘No… if you want to, tomorrow would be perfect… Carlos is at a sleepover at Chrissy’s, so I won’t have to hurry home’

‘O…kay’ Nicole said, unsure of what Waverly was suggesting

‘I just mean I can stay out later without worrying about a sitter-I’m not… I mean I wouldn’t mind but… I’m not suggesting anything Cole… I respect your boundaries…’

‘I don’t have boundaries’ Nicole said surprised

‘I’m pretty sure I’m going to need you to be naked if you’re going to allow me to do what I want to do to you-I’m just saying if you’re not ready-I can wait…’

‘I didn’t know that was even an option…’

‘Nicole, don’t overthink what I’m saying-I’m just saying if it progressed that way-I’d be okay with that-but equally, I understand if it doesn’t. I’m not going to expect anything… basically the ball is in your court where this is concerned-and I am ready only when you are’ Wavery explained. Nicole took a deep breath and smiled slightly

‘Okay… understood…’ 

‘I have to go and help Gus-someone’s not made their shift and Shorty’s is uncharacteristically busy for a Wednesday… I’ll see you tomorrow?’

‘Yeah okay… have a good night’ Nicole said, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice

‘You too’ Waverly said before she leant over the counter and kissed Nicole soundly on the lips and headed over the exit ‘Hey Cole… Please don’t overthink it’ 

‘I won’t…’ Nicole lied. As soon as the door closed, Alice appeared round the corner with a grin that could be described as 100% Wynonna

‘Not. A. Word.’ Nicole said

‘My lips are sealed…’ 

 

Nicole should have been delighted when the bookshop café filled up with people. She should have been happy to serve them, and help them set up and take their money-but she soon realised quite how much extra work this was causing. 

True to her word, Alice Michelle Earp pulled off what Nicole thought was the impossible. She had not only sold over the allotted 35 tickets, but she had also managed to secure five different singers to perform two songs each. Nicole was undoubtedly proud of the teenager-but also completely exasperated as to how she was going to manage all of these people with no extra staff. Waverly had arrived just before the first singer took to the floor, looked around the chaos and instantly went into hosting mode. She waved Nicole’s protests away and set to work grabbing orders and waiting tables. Nicole therefore stayed behind the counter-sat on a stool taking the money and making the drinks-with Alice manning the door. The three of them worked succinctly, and they managed to get everyone sat down and served before the first singer had finished. 

Nicole stayed behind the counter and watched the various people get up-having to admit Kevin had a great voice. Alice was sat down the front with a couple of friends and Nicole and Waverly caught each other’s eye as he started to sing the last song of the evening-a cover of The Cure’s ‘Love Song’. If ever a song had been written for Nicole and Waverly-it was this one. The two women continued to glance and smile at each other through-out the performance and it didn’t go unnoticed from a couple of locals who nudged one another and whispered their approval. 

Nicole had been thinking about everything Waverly had said the night before, and how the ball was in her court. She had been happily believing that they had both decided to take their time-but judging by Waverly’s statement-maybe Nicole had read the whole thing wrong. She had thought about very little else despite Waverly’s suggestion she not overthink it-and she had been asking herself whether or not she was ready. And was she? Was she ready to take that step? Because once she did, there was no going back. But then, Waverly knew that. She knew Nicole’s reservations, and wasn’t pushing her-so what it came down to was simple-was Nicole ready to invite someone into her bed. To see her. And if it was anyone else, the thought made Nicole falter-but this wasn’t anyone else. This was Waverly. And Nicole knew above all other things that if she was ever going to open herself up and allow herself to be vulnerable, it was only ever going to be Waverly Earp. 

With her mind made up, Nicole couldn’t seem to keep her eyes from the brunette. The song continued into the last verse and Nicole gave up all pretence and just looked. She watched her move effortlessly about the room, clearing cups and glasses and smiling politely to those who thanked her. As if sensing the stare, she once again looked over at Nicole and locked eyes with her. She smiled so wide she was dazzling, and she blushed as she shook her head slightly and laughed. Nicole bit her lower lip and continued to watch-unapologetic in her stare. 

The song ended, bringing with it the conclusion of the night. There was an overwhelming sense that the night had been a huge success-which meant Alice was going to be intolerable for at least three weeks. Nicole said goodbye to the last of the patrons, flipped the sign to “closed” and locked the door. She turned to find Waverly leaning against the wall by the elevator-an unreadable expression on her face

‘You hungry?’ Nicole asked as she walked toward the brunette

‘I am…’ Waverly replied with a smile

‘I hope its as good as you remember…’ Nicole said as she led her into the elevator and the made their ascent. Waverly quirked an eyebrow and Nicole blushed ‘Oh god, that’s not what I meant’ 

Waverly laughed heartily and held onto Nicole’s hand ‘I know Cole… I’m sure it’ll be perfect’ 

The doors opened and they walked into the apartment, Nicole turning on a switch that instantly illuminated the fairy lights set up around the exposed beams and windows, shrouding the place with a romantic ambiance. Nicole had never thought about it being romantic before this evening-but having Waverly bathed in half light, how could it be seen as anything else. She moved quickly across to the oven and turned it up-she had popped the vegan lasagne in just before the acoustic night had started-which meant it had been slow cooking for two hours on a low heat. She grabbed some plates and brought out a pre-prepared salad from the fridge, placing it all on the island. She moved over to the bar and picked out a bottle of Australian Shiraz-checking with Waverly she was satisfied with the option. 

‘Thank you for your help tonight’ Nicole said as she dished up the food and placed it in front of her guest

‘You’re welcome… it was the least I could do-you know, being partly responsible for the whole thing in the first place’

Nicole laughed and nodded her head

‘You know I never thought of it like that-you’re right, it was the least you could do… but I do appreciate it’

They started to eat, both impressed with how well the food had turned out-Waverly commenting it was everything she had hoped it would be-which earnt a grin from Nicole that almost made her face ache

‘Tell me something’ Waverly said as she took a sip of wine and fed her cutlery on her empty plate

‘What kind of something?’

‘Anything… tell me a secret…’

‘A secret? I don’t think I have any secrets…’ Nicole said with a chuckle ‘Well, apart from one…’

‘Go on…’

‘Champ Hardy and I play pool together on Sunday nights in the next town over…’

‘WHAT?’ Waverly said aghast 

‘Yep… turns out, nearly getting killed by a deranged serial killer makes people look at you differently. We play pool, darts, sometimes sing karaoke…’

‘That is… that’s unbelievable…’

‘It’s true’ Nicole said with a smile ‘we just got on… Sammy was born and when he was old enough, he started coming to Saturday club, Champ asked one day if I liked baseball-turns out we’re both huge Blue Jays fans… and it kind on went on from there…’

‘Really?’ Waverly said shocked

‘Yeah, really… Don’t get me wrong, it took me a while to trust him-but since he and Steph had Sammy, he’s really upped his game… he’s a good husband, a good father, and actually-a pretty decent friend’ Nicole said with a shrug. 

‘I’m speechless…’ Waverly replied with a look of disbelief

‘Don’t tell anyone-even Wynonna doesn’t know, and I tell her everything’

‘I noticed’ Waverly said kindly ‘I like that you two have this relationship…’

‘It doesn’t bother you?’ Nicole asked, unsure if she was ready for the answer

‘Not at all… of all the people I would want looking after you, it’s her-and vice versa…’ Waverly said with a smile 

Nicole took a sip of wine and smiled ‘your turn…’

‘What a secret?’

‘Yeah…I told you mine…’ Nicole said, in a flirty tone

‘Okay… but you can’t tell anyone…’

‘Since when did you not trust me?’ the redhead replied cheekily with a raised eyebrow and a wink

‘I have a job interview next week’

‘Really? Where?’ Nicole asked, knowing the answer to this question could make or break her

‘At the University in the city…. They’re looking for an ancient languages professor and I fit the bill… it’s… it’s one of the reasons why I came back-they sort of headhunted me…’

‘Waverly…’ Nicole breathed out. She could feel her heart expand in her chest and was pretty sure if she didn’t get hold of herself, it would burst clean free ‘That’s… that’s incredible… Why haven’t you said anything sooner?’

‘Because I wasn’t sure if I wanted it-if I wanted to stay here I mean… but the more time I spend here, the more I realise I should have come back years ago…’ the brunette said honestly. 

And it was music to Nicole’s ears. 

Before she could second guess herself, Nicole stood and strode over to the other side of the island and took Waverly’s face in her hands, bringing their lips together so fiercely she would not be surprised if she’d drawn blood. Waverly was momentarily startled, but recovered quickly and pulled Nicole closer by her lapel. The kiss intensified for a moment, before slowing right down, eliciting moans from both women. They pulled apart and Nicole rested her head upon Waverly’s forehead, laughing lightly with her eyes still closed

‘What was that for?’ Waverly said-unaware of Nicole and Wynonna’s chat three weeks ago and the fear Nicole had since harboured

‘I just couldn’t go another second without kissing you…’ Nicole replied honestly ‘Sorry…’

‘Don’t ever apologise for that…’

‘Waverly…’ Nicole breathed out ‘Stay with me… tonight…’

‘Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel…’ Waverly started to say, but was interrupted by Nicole’s lips on hers once more. The brunette responded immediately, leaving no room for doubt 

The redhead pulled away and took Waverly’s hand, leading her to the bottom of the mezzanine and up the stairs. Nicole turned round and watched as Waverly took in her surroundings. There was a large bed against the centre of the back wall and tables either side. There were a couple of vintage looking drawer units opposite the bed with a standing mirror and various creams and perfumes scattered on top of it. Nicole had always been meticulous with work but messy as hell at home-and whilst the main floor of the flat was tidy and neat-here was clearly where Nicole had her own space. Years ago, when she had the little house on the outskirts of town-her bedroom was always a tip and it almost took Waverly’s breath away how at home she felt.

Waverly sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned Nicole to join her. She sat down and exhaled slowly, leaning into Waverly’s touch as the brunette ran her fingers through red hair. Waverly pulled Nicole into her and kissed her cheek, running the tip of her nose up to her ear

‘Promise me, we’ll stop if you feel uncomfortable…’ the brunette whispered. Nicole nodded her head in agreement and took Waverly’s face in her hands once more

‘I promise baby…’ 

Nicole allowed herself to be led by Waverly, who gently manoeuvred them onto the centre of the bed. She closed her eyes and felt Waverly kiss her neck, before she whispered how beautiful Nicole was. Nicole pulled Waverly back to her lips and kissed her slowly, pulling the brunette over her lap so she was straddling the redhead

‘I don’t want to hurt you’ Waverly said between kisses

‘You couldn’t’ Nicole replied breathily. Waverly ground her hips down on Nicole’s torso and moaned when she felt some friction. Waverly pulled away long enough to remove her top before going straight back to kissing Nicole fervently. Nicole flipped their positions and started to kiss her way down Waverly’s neck and torso, running her hands down Waverly’s thigh and hooking the brunettes leg around her body. Waverly twisted her hands in Nicole’s hair and writhed underneath the taller woman. Nicole hadn’t done this with Waverly for over a decade, and yet here she was, able to remember every scar, every freckle, every move Waverly liked-and before long, Nicole had managed to discard Waverly’s shoes, pants and underwear and was playing her body beautifully. Waverly at first had tried to undress Nicole, but the redhead had shaken her head and made light work of Waverly’s bra, unhooking it seamlessly and taking a hardened nipple into her mouth. 

Nicole had always known Waverly was stronger than people gave her credit for-but was still surprised when she felt herself flipped over and a very naked Waverly Earp sat on top of her panting, pupils blown and lips swollen

‘Can I… can I undress you? I want to feel you Cole, I want us to do this together…’

Nicole closed her eyes and took a deep breath ‘Yeah… okay… but I warn you Waverly, it’s not pretty…’

Waverly bent down and kissed Nicole lightly before whispering ‘I already know that’s a fucking lie’ in the redheads ear. Nicole loved to listen to Waverly curse during sex. She didn’t swear a lot, but during sex, it had always driven Nicole crazy. 

Waverly gently undid Nicole’s shirt and removed it from her shoulders ‘This okay?’ she asked as she started to undo the redhead’s belt. Nicole nodded her head and lifted her hips so Waverly could remove her jeans. Waverly glanced over Nicole’s legs and smiled, leaning down and kissing her once more ‘You okay?’ she asked, looking Nicole directly in the eye

‘Yeah, yeah I’m good….’

‘Yes you are… can I… can I take your vest off?’ 

Nicole squeezed her eyes shut but nodded her head

‘Cole, look at me baby’ Waverly said gently, a single tear ran down Nicole’s cheek as she opened her eyes and looked at the brunette above her ‘We don’t have to…’

‘I know but… I… I want to… it’s just… its been so long and I’m scared…’

‘What are you scared of?’ Waverly asked

‘Seeing repulsion in your eyes-or pity, or a grimace… I don’t know, I’m scared you’re going to take one look at me and run’

‘Oh Nicole… can’t you see… I’m running toward… Now, if it’s alright with you, I’d like to remove this vest so I can see the beautiful body I’ve been thinking about for a lot longer than I should have…’

‘Okay…’ Nicole said as she allowed Waverly to lift her vest and throw it on the floor. Waverly breathed out and stroked Nicole’s face 

‘Baby, open your eyes…’ Waverly said softly. Nicole took a breath and opened her eyes, fearing she’d see pity, but unsurprised when she saw kind hazel eyes looking back at her ‘Hi pretty girl…’

Nicole sniffed and smiled, leaning into the caress Waverly was giving her cheek

‘Hi’ the redhead replied. She let out another long breath and looked down at her body. Her green lacy bra and panties sitting proud against pale skin. Waverly tied her hair up in a messy bun, then moved down Nicole’s body slightly so she could kiss the pale collarbone in front of her

‘You. Are. Beautiful’ Waverly said as she peppered every bit of skin in front of her with kisses. Nicole began to relax and started to forget about the fact she was naked, and concentrate on the fact Waverly Earp was once again in her bed. She was in her bed, and kissing her, and touching her, and Nicole suddenly felt like she had been holding onto something for a lot longer than she had needed to. Waverly made light work of the redheads underwear and continued her descent down the long, pale body-stopping when she got to the first smattering of scars and kissed them lightly

‘This okay?’ she asked between kisses

‘Yeah… it feels… it feels weird, but good-it feels really, really good…’ Nicole breathed out

‘And what about this?’ Waverly asked as she moved to the other side of Nicole’s torso and to the deeper scars

‘Mmhmm… yeah that’s… fuck…’ Nicole said, closing her eyes and feeling her body respond perfectly

‘And this?’ the brunette asked as she ran her tongue first along the long scar running above the redhead’s belly button, and then back the other way along the bottom scar. Nicole took in the sensation of feeling lips and tongue on skin long since touched

‘And how about this baby… is this okay?’ Waverly asked before running her tongue along Nicole’s entrance. 

‘Holy shit Waverly…’ Nicole breathed out as her whole body shook in response. Waverly moaned as she tasted Nicole for the first time, and the redhead lost herself in the sensations coursing through her body. Long pale fingers weaved into Waverly’s hair and as her orgasm hit and she came against Waverly’s tongue, Nicole shouted out incoherent words and gasped out Waverly’s name. 

Waverly didn’t stop. Waverly never stopped. She had always been insatiable where Nicole was concerned and as Nicole crested her second orgasm just as intense as the first, she was sure she could see stars. Beautiful big stars exploding in her eyes. Nicole tugged on Waverly’s hair to indicate for the brunette to stop, which eventually, after another couple of tongue swipes and a kiss to the redheads clit, Waverly did. Kissing her way back up to Nicole’s lips and moaning once she was there. 

Nicole opened her arms and Waverly settled into them, the brunettes head lying over Nicole’s rapidly beating heart

‘Fuck…’ Nicole breathed out with a laugh ‘Jesus fucking Christ…’

‘Thank you’ Waverly said softly as she kissed the top of Nicole’s breast 

‘Pretty sure that should be the other way round…’ Nicole replied with a light laugh

‘No it shouldn’t… Thank you Cole… I feel so privileged’ Waverly all but whispered. Nicole ran her fingers lightly up the brunettes back and then cupped the smaller woman’s face

‘Thank YOU Waverly… you are… just… God you’re breath taking… and, if it’s alright by you, I’m going to be spending the rest of the night showing you that you are beyond worthy…’

‘I think that’s the best idea you’ve had since acoustic night’ Waverly replied with a grin


	9. Chapter 9

She woke up to sunlight streaming through the large windows the other side of the apartment. She was positioned on her front-half her body thrown over the sleeping woman next to her-her arm wrapped around it-keeping it as close as humanly possible. She kissed the collarbone next to her lips then breathed in the scent of the woman she was enveloping. Nicole. It was so unmistakably Nicole. This had always been her favourite part of the redheads body. Her neck. She loved to bury herself in it and breathe her in. Her strength. Her beauty. Her love. 

Waverly would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about this over the years, of course she had. She had thought about very little else for the first years they were apart. But Wynonna had been clear. Wynonna had been really fucking clear that Waverly would just cause more damage and she needed to move on. For Nicole’s sake. For her own sake. And one night, an archaeologist on the dig had asked her for dinner, and Waverly thought “yeah, why not”. 

One dinner led to another, then another and another, and before she knew it she was living with Alejandro and having their son. She had wanted children. With Nicole. She had wanted to get married. To Nicole. So she KNEW. Deep down she knew that Alejandro was not the person she would spend her life with. And he knew that. He knew that whilst she was there, she was faithful and they made it work. But he knew she was never going to be his forever. She had been honest from the start. She remembers so clearly their first night together, after a dinner that was mediocre at best and sex that was perfectly alright. She had been honest with him. She was, and will always be, in love with someone else. Someone she could no longer be with. He had listened and nodded and uttered the right words and then floated the idea of a casual fling. But then she had fallen pregnant-birth control doing to the Earp women what it seemed to do best-failing them. And he had suggested they live together and raise their son as a partnership, and she had agreed. He was a good man. IS a good man, and he never once tried to change her, or pressure her. He simply understood that they were what they were. 

But then, like so often in this type of relationship-feelings changed. He asked for more, and she couldn’t give it. They were together. They were raising their beautiful son together, and doing a really good fucking job at it-but he was restless for more, and she had felt suffocated. He didn’t mean to, and she didn’t blame him. He was her best friend-the one who she spoke to about her heart ache and her total lack of drive to get over the woman she loved. The woman she left. The woman that had told her to go. And then this university job had come up. And she sat down with her partner, looked him in the eye and said she had to go. He knew. He agreed. He had put up little fight-knowing it was futile, and with a plan for visits and promises of facetimes, and holidays, she and Carlos had come home. 

Wynonna had done what Wynonna had been doing for ten years, she fiercely protected Nicole. Waverly understood why-but Wynonna was so totally oblivious to her situation, she had been met with nothing but suspicion-so convinced was Wynonna that Waverly was going to hurt her friend that her sister hadn’t actually ASKED Waverly how SHE was. But then, Wynonna had stopped asking that the moment Nicole was released from hospital. Waverly had long given up hope that Wynonna would notice Waverly was living half a life-she had visited, and they had spoken-but Wynonna had never forgiven Waverly for leaving and she made damn sure Waverly knew that. Like Waverly wasn’t already really fucking aware of it. Like it didn’t break Waverly every single time she asked how Nicole was and was just given a shrug and a teenagers answer of “ask her yourself”. Chrissy had been her Purgatory life line. Waverly had floated the idea of coming home, and whilst Wynonna just replied with “you better be really fucking sure”, Chrissy had replied with “please come home… come home and be happy again”. 

Her first few days were spent with the family. Wynonna finally relaxing on the day of the party. Alice was a joy-as always, and Gus had been her usual stoic self-happy they were there but in no way emotional. Carlos had settled pretty quickly-he had a good relationship with his father, but had always preferred Waverly’s company. It started as an adventure, then she asked him about settling there full time, and after Waverly and Alejandro had talked to him together over skype, he had said he was alright with it. 

Waverly smiled to herself as she remembered entering the shop for the first time and seeing Nicole after so long. She had stood outside the window looking in. Watching the redhead concentrate on whatever was in front of her and steadying her breathing. She had dreamt of how their first meeting would go, unsure of what she wanted or expected-and then she had taken a deep breath, opened the door and felt her world turn upside down once more. Nicole Haught was still everything she had always been. Flustered, polite, honest and breath-taking. Their interaction was unsurprisingly awkward, but had gone better than she expected, and Waverly was buoyed when she had returned to the celebrations-ignoring her sisters scowl and heading straight to Chrissy to let her know how it had gone. 

Chrissy had explained Nicole’s situation-she was single, she was closed off and she was utterly terrified of letting anyone in. And it had broken Waverly’s heart to hear it. Nicole Haught deserved to be happy, and Nicole Haught deserved to be loved. 

Waverly hadn’t known what to expect, but when she saw Nicole at her Saturday kids club, kneeling through the pain and entertaining the local children like it was no big deal, she realised quite what good an actor Nicole had become. She had hung back and watched her and Alice-watched her beautiful niece look after her quietly and without fuss. And Waverly finally understood Wynonna’s fears. Waverly had tried to talk to Wynonna about it, but the older woman was wary and suspicious-and despite herself, Waverly found her stubborn side coming out. If Nicole wanted them to see each other, then Waverly would jump at the chance-Wynonna and her warnings be damned. She didn’t owe her sister an explanation. Wynonna lost any right to ask for one the minute she stopped asking how Waverly was doing. So she had kept her cards close to her chest regarding her sister, and had decided to just follow Nicole’s lead. 

She had tentatively gotten to know Nicole again. Popping in to see her at least every couple of days-spending the odd half an hour at the shop or chatting on a Saturday. Trying to get Nicole used to seeing her again. The coffee date had been good. It was cut short by Wynonna and Alice, but Waverly had been excited when Nicole had suggested dinner. Carlos didn’t know anyone well enough to have a sleepover yet, and he was her priority-so as much as she didn’t want to-she had had to put the idea on the back burner. 

She had asked Wynonna for Nicole’s number, but was told to ask the redhead herself if she wanted it, so Waverly had done the only thing she could. She had gotten the number from Wynonna’s phone and then stolen Wynonna’s truck to whisk Nicole out of town. And she had been so delighted she had. They had relaxed around each other-the pressure of being scrutinised by the local’s dissolving with every mile they drove away. They had laughed. God they had laughed, and talked and remembered and reminded, and it had Waverly’s head in a spin. She was sure Nicole was starting to loosen up, and open up and when she had asked Waverly and Carlos to the fair, Waverly’s heart leapt with joy. Of course Wynonna had stormed off, and Waverly had sighed and looked at Gus-who had shrugged her shoulders and told her to talk to the older woman

 

Then Nicole had kissed her. Finally, Nicole felt strong enough, and had taken Waverly in her arms and kissed her. And it had been magic. It had been everything she had imagined, everything she had wanted and it had been brought to a stop by her damn sister. 

So once Nicole had gone, and Alice had disappeared upstairs, Waverly had poured them both a drink and sat her sister down to read her the riot act. And it had gone better than she thought it would. Waverly had stayed calm at first. And then had gotten angry. And then really fucking angry as Wynonna continued to defend her behaviour-until finally, finally there was a break through. Wynonna admitted that whilst she had been the very best friend anyone could ever wish for-she had been a pretty shitty sister. She acknowledged she had assumed the worst because she hadn’t actually asked Waverly what had happened. She had assumed, wrongly, that Waverly and Alejandro had a perfect relationship and that when Waverly had announced she and Carlos were coming home, her first thought hadn’t been ‘is Waverly okay’, but actually ‘how will Nicole react’. Wynonna had apologised, and Waverly had said it was fine. But it wasn’t fine, not really. It would be fine-but not quickly. Wynonna may have finally been the one to stay, but ironically she had still left Waverly, and that sort of devastation couldn’t be solved with a simple ‘I’m sorry’. Too much hurt had been caused for that. But it was a start. And Waverly loved Wynonna more than almost anything in the world-and she knew they would get past this. She knew where it was coming from, and she understood more than anyone the need to protect Nicole Rayleigh Haught at all costs. 

Waverly felt the body underneath her stir slightly. She kissed Nicole on the neck again and wiggled closer, earning a moan from the older woman and the arm around her back to pull her closer

‘Good morning…’ Waverly whispered in the redhead’s ear, following it up with another kiss to the neck in front of her. Nicole stretched and hummed at the same time, following it up with a kiss to the brunette’s head

‘Hey…’ the redhead breathed out. Waverly slipped her leg over Nicole’s torso and kissed her fully on the lips-deepening it immediately. Nicole moaned and pulled Waverly closer to her, encouraging the brunette to grind against her. Waverly’s moans got louder as the kiss slowed down and her body moved quicker and if she hadn’t been inhaling at that exact moment, both women would have missed the sound of the elevator doors open and Alice call out

‘Fuck’ Waverly said quietly as both women lay frozen in position. Waverly looked down at the redhead beneath her with a panicked expression and Nicole pressed her finger to her lips before shouting a response to the teenager. 

‘I’m just doing some stretches monkey-you okay?’ 

‘Yeah I’m good-just left my science homework in my room’ Alice yelled back as Nicole smiled up at Waverly and Waverly could do nothing but bite her own bottom lip. There was movement below them and then the opening of a door indicating Alice had gone into Nicole’s spare room. They remained still, smiling at each other and waiting for Alice to get what she needed and go. 

‘Got it…’ Alice yelled up as she made her way back to the elevator ‘See you later Nic… bye auntie Waverly’. The two women looked at each other and as soon as they heard the lift doors close, they started to laugh

‘I feel like a fucking teenager’ Waverly said ‘that girl is more like her mother than she’d probably care to admit’

‘I know…’

‘How did you know she wouldn’t come up here and see you?’ Waverly asked

‘No one comes up here-it’s like a house rule’ Nicole replied ‘Now… remind me… what was it you were doing…’ 

Waverly laughed lightly and leant back in, kissing Nicole Haught for all she was worth


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so, you are all going to hate me for two reasons...
> 
> 1) Last update for at least three days (could be longer as work is stepping up...)  
> 2) How I leave this chapter...
> 
> PLEASE KEEP THE FAITH... and you know... enjoy!

‘Well don’t you look chipper this morning’ Chrissy said as she reached the counter in the bookstore and looked at the redhead behind it. 

‘I don’t know what you mean...’ Nicole said, trying, and failing, to keep the smile from her face. The doors to Nicole’s elevator opened and Waverly breezed out, clocking Chrissy immediately and smiling at her friend

‘Hey, how was last night?’ the brunette asked

‘I could ask you two the same thing’ Chrissy said with a quirked eyebrow and a knowing look

‘Last night was some of the most beautiful, tender, mind blowing sex I’ve ever had. Now how’s my son?’

‘WAVERLY’ Nicole spluttered, mortified at Waverly’s admission

‘Well she did ask’ Waverly replied ‘look at you all embarrassed... you shouldn’t be-you should be standing proud, PROUD I say’ 

‘I liked it better when you were coy about yours and Nicole’s sex life’

‘Well times change and you should know by now Chris, never ask the question if you’re not ready to hear the answer’

‘I literally have no come back’ Chrissy said, Nicole watching on aghast as she followed up with ‘ready to go?’

‘Yep, just going to take this one into the office for a moment to say goodbye-man the fort’ Waverly said to her friend as she dragged Nicole into the office behind the counter and closed the door. Nicole had allowed herself to be led and then sat down on the edge of her desk so she was a similar height to the woman in front of her. Waverly slipped in between Nicole’s legs and rested their foreheads together and took a deep breath before capturing Nicole’s lips and sighing

‘You have date night with Alice tonight right?’ The brunette asked

‘Yeah... and Wynonna... if she asks, what should I tell her?’

‘Tell her the truth-we spent the night together and it was perfect...’

‘I don’t know how she’ll take it…’

‘I don’t really care about what Wynonna thinks about this-it’s no one else’s business but ours-and my sister needs to remember that’

‘She’s just worried about me Waves…’ Nicole defended

‘Oh I know, she’s made that abundantly clear-look, I have breakfast with Chrissy, so I’m going to go-but call me later?’ Waverly said 

‘Is that what you want?’ Nicole asked suddenly feeling insecure. Waverly paused before answering

‘Nicole, I’m not sure if I’ve read this right, but let me be really clear-I want you to call, I want to see you, I want to date you-if that’s not what you want, I’d rather you be honest with me now, whilst I’m still able to handle it’ 

‘No… God no Waverly, that’s not what I meant-not at all-I want all of that too, I just wasn’t sure if you did…’ Nicole replied quickly

‘Okay, good… Well then, call me later’ Waverly said before pulling Nicole towards her and kissing her softly

‘Waves… what’s going on with you and Wy?’ Nicole asked as Waverly pulled away

‘It’s complicated…’ Waverly replied with a sigh

‘I don’t like this feeling Waves… I love that you’re back, I love what’s happening between us-but I feel like there’s something else going on here…’ Nicole continued

‘Look, I love my sister, and she loves me-but she and I have some stuff going on and it won’t be fixed overnight-I will tell you, but now is not the time okay?’ Waverly said with in a tone that didn’t leave much room for doubt

‘Okay, but I don’t want to lie to her Waverly’

‘And I’m not asking you to… Nicole, honestly, I respect the relationship you have with Wynonna, but you need to understand that I don’t have that sort of relationship with her any more-and that’s okay, we’re working through it’

‘What do you mean?’ Nicole asked, completely surprised to hear the revelation

‘Nicole, seriously-I need to go… ask Wynonna… ask Wynonna why we are currently finding each other’s company difficult-and when I see you again, I will tell you everything okay-but I have to go-Chrissy is waiting…’ and with a kiss to the lips and a then another, and then one more for luck-Waverly Earp left her office. Nicole watched her go and then went out after her

‘Hey Waves’ Nicole called as she saw the brunette reach the door. Waverly stopped and turned to see Nicole striding over to her. Nicole took the brunettes face in her hands and pulled her in for one more kiss-deepening it immediately before slowing it down and pulling away ‘Have a good day baby…’ she breathed out and smiled

‘You too…’ Waverly replied, lips still puckered and eyes still closed. They were brought out of their bubble once more by Chrissy Crofte clearing her throat

‘Sorry Chris…’ Nicole said sheepishly to the other woman standing there 

‘Don’t be… it’s good to see it…’ the brunette replied kindly ‘Now can we please go so Waverly and I can have breakfast and talk about you’

‘Absolutely…’ Nicole said with a laugh. She opened the door for them and smiled ‘Enjoy your breakfast ladies’ 

Both women smiled their replies and left, Nicole closing the door behind her and smiling to herself. Waverly Earp wanted to date her-and there was no better feeling then that

 

‘Sooooooo How’s your day been?’ Alice asked as she slunk up to the island and lay across it looking at Nicole whilst she sat chopping some peppers

‘Fine…’ Nicole said, avoiding eye contact

‘Did you have a… successful night?’

‘I think so, went down well’

‘EXCUSE ME?!’ Alice said taken aback

‘The acoustic night… it seemed to go down well…’ Nicole replied, confused by the outburst

‘Oooooh’ Alice and Nicole both said in union as they stared at each other for a beat

‘Lets never speak of this again….’ Alice said after a moment

‘Couldn’t agree more’ Nicole replied immediately ‘So… Kevin has a great voice…’

‘He does, doesn’t he’ Alice said with a dreamy tone to her voice. Nicole turned to grab some mushrooms and smiled to herself as she listened to Alice talk on and on about how much Kevin had found a creative outlet via his music. Nicole was sceptical at best, but she loved Alice to the moon and back-and if she had to spend her Friday night listening to her wax lyrical about her boyfriend, then Nicole would-delighted the teen felt comfortable enough to talk to her about him

‘So… NOW can I ask what’s going on with you and aunt Waverly? Or are you still pretending nothing’s happening?’

‘Alice, it’s..’

‘If you say complicated one more time, I swear imma punch you’

‘Well it IS complicated Alice’ Nicole said exasperatedly ‘But, to answer your question… yes, Waverly and I are seeing each other. But it’s not a public thing-she has Carlos to think about’

‘Carlos won’t mind-he likes you’

‘Does he?’ Nicole said with surprise

‘Yeah, he likes your hair-and he thinks you’re pretty’

‘He said that? He did not say that… did he?’ Nicole said with a blush

‘Nic, he’s like five years old, why are you getting all flustered?’ Alice said with amusement

‘Because monkey, it matters. It matters to me what he thinks about me… I want him to like me-I’m desperate for him to like me…’

‘Why?’

‘Because that’s the key-if HE likes me, then that’s half the battle… he’s a lovely kid-I like him’

‘Well he is at the moment-but that’s the excitement… I’m sure once Alejandro goes, he’ll settle down again, but right now he’s bouncing off the walls for tomorrow’

‘What?’

‘What?’ Alice said confused

‘What did you say…. About Alejandro? About tomorrow?’

Alice’s face fell as she realised what she’s said ‘I thought… I thought you knew… Alejandro is coming for the weekend…’

Nicole felt her stomach drop. Waverly hadn’t told her. Waverly had woken up in her bed, told her this was something she wanted, but had neglected to mention her recently ex-boyfriend was arriving for the weekend. She swallowed down the bile she felt rising in the pit of her stomach and grabbed her car keys

‘I’m going to talk to Waverly-I’ll be back in less than an hour okay?’

‘Auntie Nic, hang on, I’m sure she…’

‘Alice enough. I am going to talk to HER about this-stay here and wait for your mom, I won’t be long’ Nicole said sterner then she had meant, but her head was spinning and she needed to go to the homestead and find out what the hell Waverly was playing at. 

 

The drive usually took twenty minutes. Nicole did it in fifteen. She screeched to a halt in front of the house and knocked on the door louder than necessary. There were voices and then the door opened and Waverly smiled at her. Nicole nearly forgot the reason why she was there. Nearly. 

‘Hey baby’ Waverly said with her widest smile ‘I didn’t think I’d see you tonight’ Waverly seemed to sense the tenseness radiating off Nicole, so she came out onto the porch and pulled the door closed behind her

‘What’s going on Nic? Are you okay?’

‘What’s going on? I could ask you the same fucking thing Waverly’ Nicole said harshly ‘I knew this was too good to be true, I KNEW it’

‘Nicole, what on earth are you talking about?’

‘You. I’m talking about you and your fucking boyfriend coming for the weekend. What were you planning to do Waverly? Were you just going to keep it from me? Hope I didn’t find out? Jesus Waverly, you woke up in my fucking BED this morning’ 

Waverly looked startled at the outburst and was about to answer when Wynonna’s truck came hurtling up the drive way

‘Nic, I think you’ve got the wrong end of the stick here’

‘Have I? Have I Waverly? Is Alejandro coming this weekend?’

‘Well yes… but…’ 

‘Waves…’ Wynonna said as she got out of the car ‘What’s going on? What have you done?’

Waverly let out a hollow laugh and nodded her head ‘Of course’ she muttered under her breath before inhaling deeply and straightening her shoulders

‘The next time you want to come around here accusing me of shitty behaviour, you might want to check your phone. Yes, Alejandro is coming tomorrow-he informed me at midday this afternoon. I, in turn, tried to call you. Your phone was off. I messaged you. I am still waiting for a response-oh, and I emailed you asking you to call me so I could let you know. Didn’t get a reply to that either. I have TOLD you he and I are no longer together, I have TOLD you I left him and I have TOLD you I want to continue to see where this is going with us. I don’t really know what else I have to do to get some fucking trust from you. Either of you actually. If you want to know about my relationship with Alejandro-or lack, thereof, then all you have to do is ask. I don’t expect Wynonna to ask me-she stopped doing that long ago, but YOU…. I really, REALLY expected better from you. I don’t talk about him, because I thought WE were seeing where this was going, and who the hell talks about their ex on their first few dates?’ Waverly suddenly said ‘Now I am DONE being made to feel I have something to hide. I am DONE apologising for leaving when it was made abundantly clear to me I wasn’t welcome back and I am DONE with this conversation. So if neither of you mind, I am going to phone Chrissy and see if I can stay in their spare room this weekend-because Alejandro and Carlos are spending the weekend together here, and I had HOPED that meant I could spend a couple of nights with you. Clearly I was wrong’

And with that, Waverly Earp went back into the house and unceremoniously slammed the door in Nicole Haught’s face


	11. Chapter 11

Waverly: Is it crazy that I miss you?! – 10.17

Missed call: Waverly (1) 12.10

Waverly: Hey, I need to talk to you about something-can you call? – 12.11

Missed calls: Waverly (2) 16.46

Waverly.Earp@gmail.com: Hey baby, So sorry to email, and I don’t want to come across as some sort of crazy infatuated girl (which I am, by the way) but I need to talk to you about this weekend, preferably before tomorrow-I know you have plans with Alice, but can you please give me a call when you get this? It’s nothing bad-in fact, I think we might be able to use it to our advantage… Okay, call me xxx

 

Nicole sat and stared at the screens in front of her-shoulders slumped-feeling deflated. She felt a hand on her arm and heard a mug of tea placed down in front of her. She looked up at Wynonna, and smiled weakly

‘Thanks Wy’ 

‘So like, you just left?’ Alice said with a frown

‘Alice…’ Wynonna warned

‘No but seriously, you just like… left?’

‘Yes monkey… There wasn’t much else I could do…’ Nicole said with a sigh

‘Well that’s not true…’ Alice replied ‘You could have done loads of things… the main one being you know… apologise. You could have knocked on the door and apologised’

‘Alice’ Wynonna said again ‘You don’t understand’

‘Well that’s the most truthful thing that’s been said tonight-apart from what auntie Waverly said. I don’t understand. I don’t understand why you didn’t check your phone, I don’t understand why you didn’t just ask her calmly and I certainly don’t understand why both of you seem to believe Aunt Waverly is out there just… I don’t know… just toying with Aunt Nic’s feelings, like she hasn’t been patiently waiting for you to come to your senses… you’re right-I don’t understand ANY of it…’ Alice announced, like she was the wisest person in the room

‘You’re right… I’ve fucked this up haven’t I?’ Nicole said, looking at Wynonna

‘I… I don’t know Nic…’ Wynonna replied softly

‘No you haven’t. She’s mad-and rightly so, in my humbled opinion-but she’ll forgive you’

‘Alice, you don’t know that’ Wynonna said, trying to keep her tone less irritable

‘Yes I do’ the teenager said confidently ‘I know that, because I know how she feels about you’

‘What do you mean?’ Nicole asked 

‘Well, unlike you two imbeciles, I actually ASKED aunt Waverly why she was back. I asked her about her and Alejandro, and I asked her what was going on with you guys-and instead of fobbing me off or telling me its complicated-she just told me’ Alice replied, like it was the easiest thing in the world ‘Does anyone want ice cream’ 

Nicole closed her eyes and sighed. She had been so caught up in trying to be respectful, she hadn’t realised that Waverly was, in fact, an open book. The buzzer to the apartment went and Nicole looked up hopefully. Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked to the door to pick up the intercom phone

‘She’s done enough running to you auntie Nic, it’s not going to be her…. Hello? Oh hey… yeah sure, come on up’ Alice said into the receiver ‘It’s Perry-said he’s got some more cream for you’

‘What? I don’t need any cream…’ Nicole said confused as the elevator doors opened and Chrissy Crofte strode into the room

Shit. 

‘You…. You…. You fucking IDIOT’ 

‘Wow… just launching straight in there Chris?’ Wynonna said 

‘Don’t you fucking DARE Wynonna’ Chrissy said as she swung round to look at the raven haired woman ‘If you think for one moment you have had nothing to do with this, then you are sorely mistaken-and I will get to you… but YOU’ she said, rounding back on Nicole ‘What the hell were you thinking?’

‘I don’t know Chris, I just… I clearly wasn’t thinking was I?’ Nicole snapped 

‘No Nicole, no you weren’t. Jesus Christ I could swing for you, I’m so fucking angry…’

‘In my defence…’

‘You have NO defence Nicole, none at all’

‘She hasn’t been forth coming about her split from him’

‘Why should she? Why should she have to talk to anyone about it? She doesn’t owe you anything-YOU told her to leave and YOU…’ she gestured to Wynonna ‘told her to stay away-which, by the way, a REALLY shitty move Wynonna’

‘Well I…’ Wynonna started to say

‘Leave it. Just DON’T. Accept the fact that you have caused ALMOST irreparable damage with your sister-and the ONLY reason it can be fixed is because WAVERLY has the biggest heart of all of us, and you mean too much to her… Right now, quite frankly, NEITHER of you deserve her-and you have NO IDEA how fucking disappointing that it is…’ 

‘Preach’ Alice said from the fridge

‘NOT HELPING’ Wynonna barked at her daughter

‘Might not help, but it’s the truth…’ the teenager shot back before taking the bite of an apple

‘Okay, what the hell is going on with you two Wy? Waverly said I was to ask you-so for the love of god can you enlighten me?’

‘It’s… look, I’m not sure now’s the time…’ Wynonna said sheepishly

‘She chose you’ Alice said as she finished off her apple

‘What? What do you mean she chose me? Wy… what does she mean?’

‘Nothing…’ Wynonna said as she took a swig of beer and looked anywhere but at her best friend

‘I mean she chose you. You guys split up, and mom took your side’

‘But hang on… we always made sure you guys weren’t put in the middle of us’ Nicole said confused

‘And that worked for me-but your girl here made a choice-despite the fact you never actually asked her to’ Chrissy chipped in

Nicole looked at her friend ‘Wy… is this true? Did you push her away?’

‘Look, I’m not proud of it…’ Wynonna started to say

‘Oh Wynonna…’ Nicole said as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose

‘That’s why she’s waited to come back for so long-mom told her not to’ Alice said ‘And it’s also how she found herself in a loveless relationship for so long’

‘Alice enough’ Wynonna snapped ‘That’s not your place to say-and Waverly will not thank you for speaking on her behalf’

‘What do you mean loveless? Chrissy? Was Waverly unhappy? Has she been unhappy for all this time?’

‘Nicole… you know this is something you have to talk to her about’ Chrissy replied calmly

‘Was she unhappy and stayed away because of me?’ Nicole continued

‘No Nicole. She stayed away because of me’ Wynonna said through a sigh ‘I got so caught up in trying to look after you, I stopped even looking at Waverly let alone asking after her… I mean, properly asking after her… I lost sight of her…’

‘Shit… Wynonna… you need to… you need to fix this’

‘I know-Christ, don’t you think I know that…’

‘So the suspicions you’ve had…’ Nicole started to ask

‘She stopped talking to me years ago-I just never noticed… not until the night of the fair-after you’d left, she read me the riot act and I’ve been trying to keep out of your business ever since…’ Wynonna admitted ‘I’m sorry Nic… I didn’t mean to do any of this, I just… I just wanted to keep you safe’

‘I know…’ Nicole replied. She put her arm around Wynonna and kissed the top of her head ‘You need to stop trying to save me Wy… I’m okay… I’m alive, and healthy, I’m happy-all because of you-but you need to stop putting me first… You know how good SHE is Wy… don’t fuck this up-nothing is worth that’

‘I know… we’re trying… she’s just… you know… pissed…’

‘Rightly so if you ask me’ Alice chipped in

‘Thank you. You’ve made your feeling abundantly clear’ Wynonna snarked 

‘What can I do… Chrissy? I don’t know what to do…’ Nicole asked

‘I’ve got it’ Wynonna said with a click of her fingers ‘A big romantic gesture-that’ll do it’

‘That’s literally the worst idea you’ve ever had-and I’m including that time you thought you could bake’ Alice said ‘Just go back and talk to her… worst she can do is slam the door in your face-and she’s already done that once tonight so you know how that feels…’

Nicole looked at Alice and then back at Chrissy, who gave a slight nod of agreement

‘Go back to her, and ask her why she left. Ask her why she came back-and don’t let her fob you off with the interview…’ Chrissy said kindly

‘What interview?’ Wynonna asked confused

‘Seriously Wynonna, when was the last time you asked Waverly anything about herself?’ Chrissy said irritably ‘Go to her…’ she then said softly to Nicole

‘What if she doesn’t open the door?’ Nicole asked, the worry evident in her voice

‘She will auntie Cole… she will to you’ Alice said with so much conviction, Nicole stood up, took her car keys and left the apartment

 

This time, the drive took twenty five minutes-Nicole taking her time to compose herself and what she was going to say. As soon as she pulled up and got out of the car, the door to the homestead opened and Waverly stepped out onto the porch. Nicole walked over to her, but didn’t go any further than the bottom step, staying firmly on the ground and letting Waverly come closer if she wanted. 

‘I’m sorry’ Nicole said simply

‘I know’ Waverly said-not unkindly, but with a tension in her voice ‘I know you are’

‘Waverly, I am so, so sorry… I wasn’t fair to you’

‘I know, but I understand why…’

‘No Waverly, you were right-I should have trusted you… I just… it’s not easy for me…’

‘I know Nicole. I know none of this is easy for you’ Waverly replied ‘But you have to talk to me… you can’t just jump to conclusions and assume the worst… not with me… not if this is going to work… and I want it to work…’

‘So do I Waverly, god, I want it to work so much it hurts… I’m so fucking scared…’

‘Me too Cole…’ Waverly said with a smile. She walked down the first step so she was slightly taller than the redhead but close enough to pull her into an embrace ‘You hurt me Cole… Don’t do it again…’

‘I won’t…’ Nicole said as she pulled Waverly closer to her and held her as tightly as she could whilst whispering ‘I won’t, I won’t, I won’t….’ over and over again. Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair and kissed the side of her head, shushing her quietly as she clung on to Waverly tighter. Eventually the tears subsided and they pulled apart, Waverly wiping away Nicole’s tears with her thumbs

‘We’re okay… I promise you baby, we’re fine…’

‘Can you stay with me tomorrow? You don’t have to, but I think it would be good for us to talk-I mean really talk… I want to know everything… I think we need to tell each other our stories…’

‘I couldn’t agree more’ Waverly said with a smile. The door behind them opened and Nicole heard the small voice of Carlos asking for his mama. Waverly turned and spoke to him in Spanish, going to him when he replied. Nicole didn’t speak the language, so she patiently waited as Waverly took his hand and led ham back inside, throwing a quick wink and putting her index finger up to let the redhead know she was going to be a minute.

Nicole exhaled slowly, walking on to the porch and leaning on the railings. The door opened again and Waverly appeared with an apologetic smile on her face

‘Sorry, he’s not settling, I have to go’

‘Of course’ Nicole said with a smile 

‘Okay’ Waverly replied. She walked over quickly and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s waist, resting her head on Nicole’s chest. Nicole reciprocated the hug immediately and kissed the top of her head

‘So, I’ll see you tomorrow?’

‘Yeah… but… call me later to say goodnight… I like your phone voice…’ Waverly flirted

‘Oh yeah?’ Nicole laughed ‘I’ll bear that in mind’ 

Nicole leant down and kissed Waverly softly. She knew they had to talk. She knew they had to actually open up and tell each other their stories-but as she said goodbye and walked to her car, she felt like they could do that. They could get through the hard conversations and the hurt they both needed to be honest about and come out the other side. But now, more than anything, she needed to talk to Chrissy Crofte and figure out how the hell the pair of them went about fixing the Earp sisters


	12. Chapter 12

As the children gathered for story time, Nicole swooshed her big tail out of the way and sat on the bean bag, a crocodile puppet on one hand, and Ronald Dahl’s ‘The Enormous Crocodile’ in the other. She opened the book and began, a hush descending amongst the tiny humans in front of her. She read the book with fervour and imagination, her audience enraptured by what they were hearing and as the final pages were read, they laughed and clapped with glee at Trunky the elephant swinging the reptile round by its tail and throwing him into outer space.

Alice appeared and rounded up children for their parents and it wasn’t until Nicole was putting away the book and tidying the chaos left by the kids did she notice a man standing with his hands on his hips and a huge smile on his face. The redhead had never seen him before, but he had kind eyes like Carlos and hair just as dark

‘Excuse me, I was looking for my son, I thought he came here on a Saturday’ the man said. Nicole was not surprised at how handsome he was. She wasn’t surprised at how friendly he seemed. She wasn’t even surprised of the jealousy she felt bubbling away inside her. But she was surprised that he was here. Waverly and her has spoken late last night and had ironed out the details of the weekend. Alejandro was arriving mid-afternoon, so Waverly and he would spend the rest of the day together with Carlos and she would join Nicole later that evening for dinner so Alejandro could spend the night at the homestead with their son and not have to stay in a hotel. Alejandro appeared to be was early. And Nicole couldn’t help but wonder whether he was responsible for Waverly’s sudden impeccable time keeping

‘Uncle Jandro, what are you doing here?’ Alice said from behind them

Well that hurt more than it should.

‘I wanted to surprise Carlos, but he’s not here?’ The man replied easily. Alice walked over to him and gave him a tight hug

Okay, stop it now. 

‘Aunt Waverly has him at the house-she thinks you’re arriving after lunch’ Alice replied. As if sensing Nicole’s presence for the first time, her niece turned to Nicole and smiled

‘Uncle Jandro, this is my Aunt Nicole-she owns this place, which technically makes her my boss, but she’s not really’ Alice said by way of introduction

‘So you are the famous Nicole’ Alejandro said with a warm smile. He stuck his hand out and Nicole smiled and shook it, her dimples on full display

‘Well not sure what this one has told you, but famous is definitely a stretch… Welcome to Purgatory Alejandro’ Nicole replied with as much grace as she could muster

‘Why don’t I call aunt Waverly and let her know you’re here? Then we can have a coffee whilst we wait for her to come and get you’ Alice suggested

‘A coffee would be perfect Nemo’ 

Oh fuck off Nicole thought, but mercilessly didn’t say.

‘Nemo? Why Nemo?’ the redhead asked instead

‘When Alice was younger she stayed with us and I took her snorkelling-we saw clown fish and she was so excited by all the ‘Nemo’s’ it sort of stuck, didn’t it Alice’ he said, unaware of Nicole’s ridiculous jealousy

‘Cute…’ Nicole replied ‘Okay, well Alice, if you wouldn’t mind phoning Waves, I’ll get your uncle his coffee’

Alice nodded and headed to the office to grab her phone whilst Nicole led the tall, dark, handsome almost stranger to the back of the shop and towards the counter

‘What can I get for you?’ Nicole asked as she smiled at Dan, the young barista, indicating she’d take care of this order

‘A Cortado please’ Alejandro replied with a grin ‘So Nicole… how long have you had this place?’

‘About six years… I bought the building seven years ago, but had to do a lot of work to it before it was able to be used like this… it took a while to get off the ground, but its been basically looking after itself for about three years’ Nicole replied as she finished making his drink and handed it over to him. Alejandro retrieved his wallet, but Nicole waved him away 

‘It’s the least I can do after a long journey…’ she said genuinely. Alice returned to his side and he put his arm around her

Nicole bit the inside of her cheek to stop her eyes from squinting at the pair.

‘They’re on their way… Carlos is beside himself’ Alice said with a grin

‘Alice, you can finish now if you’d like-spend the day with your family’ Nicole said as she made her way round the counter and back towards her office

‘Are you sure?’ Alice said, failing to hide the excitement in her voice

‘Of course, just come and say goodbye before you disappear okay? I’ll be in the office if anyone needs me’ Nicole replied with a smile ‘it was lovely to meet you Alejandro-I’m sure I’ll see you before you leave’ she said before turning and heading into the back room-keeping the door open so she can see any customers at the counter.

Half an hour later Nicole was engrossed in sorting through her orders for the next month when Alice appeared at the doorway

‘Waverly is here’ the teenager said quietly ‘I’m sorry about uncle Jandro…’

‘Why on earth are you sorry monkey?’ Nicole asked surprised. Alice sometimes caught Nicole off guard with her sensitivity. The younger woman shrugged and looked back out across the shop

‘I don’t know…’ she replied honestly

‘Look, I know you worry about me, but honestly, there is no need to… I’m fine, Waverly and I are fine and you don’t ever have to feel like you can’t be happy to see your family-whoever that may be okay…’

‘I know, I just… you sure I can go?’

‘Absolutely’ Nicole said with a reassuring smile. Alice walked over to Nicole and threw her arms around her. Nicole reciprocated the hug and squeezed her niece tightly ‘I love you monkey’

‘I love you too… You know that right?’ Alice asked, suddenly unsure of them

‘Of course’ Nicole replied immediately ‘Alice Michelle Earp, I don’t know what’s going on in your head, but go and have fun with your aunt and uncle, and I’ll see you soon okay?’

Alice nodded, kissed Nicole on the cheek and left the office, grabbing her bag from behind the counter as she passed it. Nicole realised the teen had forgotten to take her jacket, so picked it up and walked over to the group getting ready to leave

‘Cole, have you met my papi?’ Carlos said excitedly. Nicole smiled down at the little boy and nodded her head

‘I have sweetheart-and you know what, look just like him’ Nicole said with her biggest smile ‘Hey’ she said as she turned to smile at Waverly before turning back to Alice ‘You forgot your jacket monkey’

‘Thanks Nic’ Alice said, looking uncomfortable

‘Have a great afternoon guys, and Carlos, make sure to show your papi the ice cream parlour’ Nicole said throwing conspiratorial smile towards the little boy. A grin erupted on his face as he excitedly turned towards Waverly and asked if they could go and get a sundae. Nicole laughed and threw a wink at Waverly before turning and leaving the group. She felt Waverly’s eyes on her as she walked away, and so was unsurprised when she felt her hand grabbed and turned to see Waverly standing behind her just outside her office

‘I’m so sorry… I don’t know what to say…’

‘Waves, it’s fine-he wanted to surprise his son, it’s all good… I mean I could do with him not being quite so handsome, but I’m good, I promise’ Nicole said with a reassuring smile. Waverly laughed slightly and nodded her head

‘I’ll see you later?’ Waverly asked, taking a step closer to the redhead and keeping hold of her hand

‘Absolutely… but you need to take a step back, because I want to kiss you and that is a really bad idea…’

‘Hold that thought’ Waverly said as something passed over her eyes quickly. Nicole squeezed the brunettes hand and then let go, heading fully back into her office to resume the sorting of her orders. 

Nicole would be lying if she said she wasn’t affected by seeing Waverly with Alejandro-but not as much as she had first thought she would be. She was dealing with her self-esteem issues-and whilst she knew there was a long way still to go-she was proud with how far she’d come. She knew that Waverly Earp had been instrumental in that-and that despite their need to talk properly-she was in a better, healthier, happier place because of the brunette

 

By the time Nicole had closed up the shop, taken a shower and opened a bottle of red wine, Waverly Earp was on her way up to the apartment with Chinese food and enough clothes for a couple of days. The doors to the elevator opened and the brunette breezed into the room, looking effortlessly beautiful in a pair of tight black jeans, a cream v neck t-shirt and a brown suede jacket that came down to her knees. 

‘You look… wow…’ Nicole said as she watched Waverly smile and walk towards her

‘Speak for yourself’ Waverly replied with a raised eye brow. Nicole laughed as she looked down at her sweat pants and over sized hoodie ‘I am going to change into something similar if you don’t mind?’

‘Of course I don’t mind…’ Nicole said as Waverly ran her hands up into red hair and Nicole pulled her closer. They kissed slowly-Nicole unable to stop the sigh of satisfaction as she exhaled into the kiss

‘Put the food in to keep it warm-I’ll only be a minute’ Waverly said after she pulled away. Nicole watched her walk up to the mezzanine and then dutifully obeyed. It was so easy. It was always so fucking easy with Waverly. Something Nicole had forgotten-and in doing so she had almost lost her. 

Vowing to herself not to do that again, she shook herself out of her thoughts and went over to her vinyl collection and pulled out an Ella Fitzgerald LP, deciding on her platinum collection edition. She started the record up and closed her eyes as she listened to Ella start to sing ‘It’s only a Paper Moon’. Nicole’s realised this was her happy place. Ella Fitzgerald playing, food in the oven and Waverly Earp changing into her comfortable clothes in her bedroom. Ten years had passed, but that was something Nicole knew was never going to change.

Nicole felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to the body behind her. Waverly kissed her shoulder blades then rested her chin on the redheads left shoulder

‘You okay?’ Waverly asked quietly, sensing Nicole was off in the distance

‘Yeah… just thinking…’

‘Can I ask about what?’

‘You… and me… and us I guess…’

‘That sounds ominous…’ Waverly said with a chuckle. Nicole turned in the brunettes arms and smiled down at her

‘Not at all… I just… I just don’t know why I ever thought it could be anyone else… It’s you Waverly… since the moment I met you, it has always be, and WILL always be you… I know we have a long way to go, and I know there’s Carlos, and other things to throw into the mix… but just so we head into tonight with transparency… it was only ever going to be you Waverly… where I’m concerned anyway…’

Waverly slowly nodded her head in understanding and smiled up at the redhead, standing on her tip toes and lightly pressing her lips to the taller woman’s

‘Okay… good to know… I have so much I need to tell you and so many blanks to fill in, and I think we should eat before we talk about it all-but… for the sake of transparency… I could not agree more…’ 

Nicole smiled so wide she thought she would tear her face as she leant down and kissed the woman in her arms. She then pulled away and took Waverly’s hand, leading her to the island and handing her a glass of red wine. They would talk. They would open up, and share and be as honest with each other as they had always been. But first. They would eat.


	13. Chapter 13

The food had been delicious. Waverly realising half way through how much she had missed the local Chinese restaurants sweet and sour soup-and Nicole, being ever the thoughtful woman that she is, had dutifully made sure there was peanut butter on hand for her to add to the dish. 

They migrated to the sofa, Nicole turned over the record and they settled back to finally have the conversation. The conversation Waverly had been waiting to have for nearly two months-well longer, if she was being honest with herself. Nicole looked nervous as she started to ask about what had happened to her in Mexico. Waverly didn’t mind-she welcomed such questions. She wanted to tell Nicole everything-but she needed to be sure Nicole was ready to hear it. 

‘So… How did you and Alejandro meet?’

Waverly took in a deep breath and then told Nicole everything. She told her how he had approached her, asked her for dinner and she said yes. Nicole asked whether there had been anyone else before him. Waverly was neither shy nor hostile when answering. Yes. There had been men and women. None that had stayed more than a month or two, and none that she had considered trying harder with. 

‘So then, why Alejandro? What set him apart from the others?’ Nicole asked. There was no judgement in her voice, and, more importantly, there was no hurt. She wasn’t looking like a wounded puppy, she looked like the strong, confident, inquisitive woman that she was

Waverly explained that birth control hadn’t done its job properly and she had wound up pregnant. And whilst she wasn’t planning the pregnancy, once it was a thing-it really was a thing. They had talked about the pro’s and con’s and Alejandro suggested they co-parent and live as a family. A sort of friends with benefits type relationship. 

‘So why were you so against making a life with him? I don’t get why you didn’t give it a proper go’

‘We did… well, we tried-in the beginning. But it was no use and he knew that’

‘But why? Why was it no use?’ Nicole continued

‘Because he wasn’t you Nic. He wasn’t you, and he was never going to be you. He knew that. He knew I was in love with someone else, and I made it very clear that despite my best efforts, I was never going to be able to truly give myself over to anyone else, because the biggest part of me was still here’ Waverly answered honestly. Nicole listened and nodded-smiling sadly when Waverly admitted the truth

‘Oh Waves… I didn’t know… I thought you were happy. I thought you were where you wanted to be and with the person you wanted to be with…’

‘I know’ Waverly smiled and squeezed Nicole’s had that was resting on the back of the couch between them ‘I now know that we were both being told to move on and get on with our lives…’

‘She thought she was helping’

‘She wasn’t’

‘no, I know but…’

‘This isn’t about Wynonna’ Waverly cut in. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath ‘Sorry… I know she’s your person, but I just mean I don’t want to talk about her tonight-I want us to try and move forward, I don’t want to get caught up with why my sister and I are having difficulties’

‘Okay…’ Nicole said ‘I’m sorry’

‘Don’t be. She’s your person and she’s been amazing for you… I’m not interested in getting in between you two… I just mean that in terms of us and how we move forward-my sister is irrelevant’ 

‘So how come you moved back?’ Nicole said after a moment. If she knew one thing about the Earp sisters, it was to keep out of their feuds. She had spent the latter part of her twenties doing exactly that and Waverly was right-Wynonna had no place in their relationship

‘Well, the job interview is true-I’m going in to meet them on Tuesday. But…’ Waverly paused, taking a breath and looking Nicole in the eye ‘I spoke to Chrissy. I mean I told her about the job interview and then I actually had a proper conversation with her. About you’ 

‘About me?’ Nicole repeated surprised

‘Yes… I asked her about you. I asked her what your situation was, whether you were with anyone and happy… Usually she would briefly say you were fine and the shop was as busy as ever, and then we’d move on to other topics… but I wanted to know what I was walking in to. I wanted to prepare myself to see you happy with someone else… and so when she told me that you weren’t with anyone, and that you hadn’t really been with anyone since me… I… I don’t know, I suppose I got hopeful. I asked her whether that was because you hadn’t found anyone and she said she thought it was because you’d found your person, but that person was living in Mexico and raising a child with someone else… and something clicked inside me, and I knew…. I knew I needed to come back. I needed to come back and see you. See for myself whether or not you were fine and had moved on, or if, like me, you just couldn’t seem to get passed us…’

Waverly watched quietly as the redhead nodded her head and processed what she had just admitted. She leant forward and picked up her wine glass, taking a sip and closing her eyes

‘Why did you stay away so long? If you couldn’t move forward, why not come back?’

‘I was going to… I told you I was at the airport to fly home after you were attacked, but Randy and Wynonna told me not to. Told me you had JUST started to get over me, and me returning would set you back… I argued with Wynonna, but she held firm…’

‘Yeah but after that… when I was better… why didn’t you come home?’

‘Because I couldn’t bear the thought of you moving on without me… I couldn’t stand the idea of being in Purgatory and NOT being with you…’

‘But I wasn’t with anyone’

‘I didn’t know that, though did I? All I knew was you were recovering and that you were doing great… And then I got pregnant Nicole and it wasn’t just about me and you anymore and as far as I was concerned, you didn’t want me single, let alone knocked up’

‘Why didn’t you just call me?’

‘And say what Nicole? I’m miserable and lonely oh and by the way I’m pregnant… What could you possibly have said to make me feel better? To make US better?’ Waverly questioned honestly

‘I would have told you to come home…’

‘But I couldn’t have done that to Alejandro either… Carlos has the right to know his father and have a proper relationship with him… We’re here now because that relationship is established and because Jandro understands me and wants me to be happy…’ she said with a smile

‘He sounds like a good man…’

‘He’s the best of men…’

‘Do you wish that it was different for you both?’ Nicole asked

‘Do you mean do I wish that I could fall in love with him?’ Waverly asked. She pondered on the question, trying to imagine a world where she and Alejandro were a couple in love. But try as she might, she just couldn’t see it. ‘No… I honestly couldn’t imagine my life with anyone other than you…’

Nicole nodded again, smiling slightly at the omission

‘And look, I’m not suggesting we even try and pick up where we left off-we couldn’t do that now even if we wanted to… but I am saying I’d really, really like to try… just to see… because the thing is Nicole, I couldn’t ever get over you because we only split up through circumstance… and I’m convinced that if we hadn’t made that decision, you and I would be married, with kids and a house and we would be happy… but if I’m the only one feeling all of this, then Cole you need to tell me… I can’t keep thinking this could be something if you don’t agree… and please, just be honest with me… I can take the rejection, I can take the moment having passed us by-but I can’t stay in this limbo of not knowing what you’re thinking…’

Nicole looked up at Waverly, startled by her words. Waverly watched as Nicole moved her hand from resting on the back of the sofa and reached for the brunette’s, linking their fingers and bringing their hands to her lips, kissing the knuckles on Waverly’s hand softly

‘You’re right Waves, we can’t pick up where we left off… We shouldn’t even try to-but when I look into what my life could be like… what I want from life… its you. I couldn’t ever see myself with anyone else because you are what I want… so yeah, lets date, and let’s see how we do… we’ll work out our own pace and we will see where it takes us… I just… I need you to understand some things about me and my past that have affected me more than I care to admit, or show people…’

‘I want to know it all Nic’ Waverly said by way of encouragement ‘but please don’t feel like you need to tell me everything tonight-if you need time, I don’t want to rush you’

‘No, I think tonight’s the perfect time-we need to start fresh, and we can’t do that until all my shit has been laid bare too…’ the redhead admitted with a smile

‘After you left… I sort of… lost myself a bit. I drank too much, I barely turned up for work, I slept with more women than I care to remember-never staying, or even learning half their names… I behaved appallingly towards pretty much everyone and it wasn’t until Nedley and Wynonna sat me down and told me to stop that I realised how bad it had got…’ Nicole started. She wasn’t ashamed of the one-night stands, but more of how she conducted herself with the company she kept. Waverly squeezed her hand and offered a reassuring smile-she wasn’t here to judge Nicole’s way of dealing with things-too much had happened to be hung up with how many and with whom

‘Anyway, then obviously Owen attacked me… well, more accurately, tried to kill me and I just lost all capability to trust… the only person I’d let get anywhere near me was Wynonna-and that was mainly because she had been the one to shoot him… she sort of became my safety blanket, I guess… I couldn’t sleep. For months I couldn’t sleep in the dark on my own, so Wynonna slept beside me. I was so angry. All the time, I just shouted and screamed and fought with her, and she just let me. She never let me blame myself, she never let me hurt anyone but her, she was… she is the only reason I came out of there alive, and she is the only reason I’ve managed to get my life back in order. Well, her and Alice…’ Nicole confided ‘And I’m not about to excuse how she has been with you, but what I will make absolutely clear is that I am on her side. You guys can behave towards each other however you want, and I will be there for you for whatever you need, but I will defend her with everything I have. That is non-negotiable Waverly’

‘I would expect nothing less’ Waverly replied ‘It’s not irreparable, but we have to work through some stuff-both of us-and that’s not going to happen overnight, but Nicole, I would never want to get in the way of you two… you two are… you’re indescribable and I wouldn’t want to fuck that up for either of you’

‘Okay then… But I know… I know she wants to sort this out…’ Nicole said ‘So… can I ask… what is it between you two?’

Waverly took another sip of wine before sighing and running her hands through her hair-fidgeting slightly at the question

‘She… Wynonna stopped asking me how I was the minute I said I was seeing Alejandro. It was like I had… betrayed her in some way-or probably betrayed you… When I told her I was pregnant, instead of asking if I was okay, or how I felt, she almost switched off-like she was disappointed in me or something… I tried to talk to her about our situation, but she just didn’t want to know… Whenever her and Alice came to stay, she would wave off any attempt I made to confide in her as “too heavy for her holiday” or “Poor old you with the perfect man and the perfect life”… she actually said that to me once… drunk on tequila and furious with the world… it was like she didn’t want to see me, or see the situation for what it was… And I do understand that-I get that it was easier for her to assume the obvious and then walk away-but she just… it was like she stopped caring… we barely conversed…’

‘I thought you spoke all the time?’ Nicole asked confused

‘Oh, we did-I phoned and skyped once a week-and every week Alice and I would chat for forty-five minutes or so and Wynonna would skulk around in the background, swigging a beer and grunting the odd response… Alice was a child… I didn’t want her to cotton on to how fractured mine and Jandro’s relationship was, so I would keep it light and casual and no one was any the wiser… except for Gus and Chrissy…’

Nicole couldn’t help but feel frustrated with her friend-whilst she understood why Wynonna had behaved the way she had-it didn’t make it any easier to accept, and Nicole knew she and Wynonna had to have a conversation too if the sisters were ever to get passed this

‘So how come you’ve stayed single? I mean, you’ve clearly had offers… so why haven’t any of those worked out?’ Waverly asked, changing the subject seamlessly

‘If I’m totally honest with you Waves, it’s the same reason… it started as just not being ready and then I never really got over that feeling. And I can honestly say that even if this had never happened to me, and I wasn’t attacked, I still don’t think I would have found anyone… truth is, I didn’t want to…’ Nicole admitted. 

Waverly listened and nodded along in understanding. Despite herself, Waverly was relieved it wasn’t just her. She had felt exposed when admitting her past to Nicole-but the redhead had been her usual perfect self, and instead of feeling embarrassed or vulnerable, she felt safe-and that feeling was the epitome of how Nicole made her feel

‘So… what now?’ Waverly asked with a smile

‘Well… we get to know each other again…’ Nicole said-returning the grin

‘Does that mean no sex?’ Waverly asked cheekily

‘It probably should mean no sex…’ the redhead replied ‘but then again… we are two grown up women who are capable of not blurring the lines right?’

‘I mean yeah… I think so…’ Waverly said as she ran her fingers up Nicole’s arm. They could try and fight it. They could try and put restrictions on them and do what would be perceived as the right thing-but as Waverly leant over and captured Nicole’s lips with her own, neither women could bring themselves to deny each other any longer


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up with Nicole in her arms had always been one of Waverly’s favourite things. They had retired to bed and lost themselves in each other long into the night. Their relationship had always been passionate and whilst they both agreed they were very much at a beginning rather than picking up where they left off-neither woman wanted to put the brakes on when it came to intimacy. They had wasted too much time, and it was like the flood gates had opened when they had crossed that threshold

Nicole stirred and Waverly pulled her closer, kissing the pale shoulder blade in front of her. The taller woman let out a contented sigh and wiggled back into the body behind her-Waverly responded by leaving feather light kisses on every bit of skin she could reach. Nicole hummed her approval and turned round to face the brunette, kissing her softly and pulling her closer

‘Hello’ Waverly said with a smile

‘Hi…’ Nicole replied with a grin ‘God I like waking up with you…’

Waverly laughed lightly and kissed the tip of Nicole’s nose ‘It’s a good job really, as you have to do it all again tomorrow’ 

‘What are you up to today?’ Nicole asked 

‘Well, Carlos wants to go to the lake, and as it looks like a lovely day, I think we’ll probably do that-Jandro has to leave tomorrow after we’ve taken Carlos to school, so we just want to make sure he has a good day with him today’ Waverly replied as she rested her right temple on the palm of her right hand and stroked Nicole’s side with her left. Nicole hummed at the contact and smiled slightly, returning to lying on her back and moving Waverly’s hand to resting on her stomach. 

‘What about you? What are you up to after physio?’ the brunette asked as she began to stroke Nicole’s stomach, running her fingers over the scars dotted across the redhead’s abdomen and back again softly

‘I’m not too sure, I might go up to the roof and spend the afternoon lost in a book-it would be a shame to waste the weather… are you eating at the homestead tonight or do you want me to cook?’

‘I’ll eat with them I think-if that’s okay?’ Waverly asked

‘Of course it’s okay-Waves, he’s Carlos’s father-you should spend whatever time you can together’

‘You don’t mind?’

‘Waverly’ Nicole said, turning on her side and looking the brunette in the eye ‘I trust you. You were honest with me last night, and I believe you-I’m not threatened by Alejandro and I think it’s important you guys spend this time together-and I don’t think I should be involved in that-we have a long way to go before we think about that-Carlos is your priority and I am totally on board with however you guys decide to handle this…’

‘Okay… good… but Jandro knows about you-he’s always known, just so’s you’re aware’ Waverly replied, resuming the stroking of pale skin in front of her ‘And I do want Carlos to know about us-I don’t want to hide you away-but it will take a bit of time’

‘I know baby-I will never push you on this Waves, we go at your pace when it comes to Carlos’ Nicole reassured. Waverly nodded and leant over to kiss the woman in front of her, leaning her weight on the hand that was resting on Nicole’s stomach

‘Thank you…’ Waverly whispered ‘You. Are. Perfect’ she followed up, peppering kisses on Nicole’s jaw between each word. Nicole hummed in appreciation, and Waverly took that as the only encouragement she needed. She made light work of straddling Nicole’s torso and kissing her for all she was worth. It was much too soon to utter the words she was feeling, but Waverly Earp was going to make damn sure Nicole Haught knew exactly how the brunette felt about her

 

Waverly was fighting with Nicole’s coffee machine when the doors to the elevator opened and her sister walked in. They had been painfully polite to each other for the last couple of weeks, and as Wynonna awkwardly shuffled over to the kitchen and stood looking at her younger sister, it became clear to Waverly that today was going to be no different. Waverly had opened up to Wynonna and she knew if they were to move forward, she would have to be the one to forgive-but in order to forgive one first has to receive an apology. Not a half assed, full of excuses apology, but a proper “I fucked up and I’m sorry” kind of apology. Something she was still waiting on. So she simple muttered a good morning to her sister and went back to trying to get the damn coffee machine to work. The silence was broken by Nicole coming out of the shower wearing a tight vest top and a pair of hot pants.

The redhead padded into the kitchen and stood behind Waverly, kissing the top of the brunettes head and flicking a switch on the wall to activate the blessed machine

‘Morning Wy, you okay?’ Nicole said, seemingly oblivious to the tension Waverly thought could be cut with a knife

‘Yeah, just... I thought... well I wondered if you guys wanted to go to breakfast’ Wynonna said not looking at Nicole at all. Waverly looked at the redhead and shrugged. She could see this was excruciating for her sister, but she was loathed to make it easier

‘Wynonna look at me’ Nicole said softly. Waverly turned round fully to see what was going on and realised then that her sister had turned round to face the wall

‘I’m sorry Nic, I shouldn’t have just walked in-I know you’re prepping for physio... I’ll... I can go’ Wynonna said without turning round. Waverly frowned before realising what was happening. Nicole’s leg and the long scar under her belly button were exposed. When the redhead had admitted no one had seen her abdomen or leg, Waverly didn’t realise Wynonna was included in that. She ran her hand up Nicole’s back and gently pushed her forward-hoping the redhead would get the hint and go to her friend. Waverly was pissed with her sister, but watching her be so sensitive towards Nicole softened her slightly.

‘Hey, look at my Wynonna’ Nicole said again. Waverly watched quietly as her sister turned towards Nicole and locked eyes with the redhead

‘It’s okay Wy, I think it’s time don’t you...’

‘Are you sure?’ Wynonna asked. Nicole nodded her head and lifted her vest to reveal her scars. Waverly watched her sisters reaction. Her sisters beautiful reaction as she slowly walked over to Nicole and knelt down to look at the angry red marks. She then wrapped her arms around her best friends waist and wept. Nicole placed her hand on top of Wynonna’s head and ran her fingers through the brunettes hair-choosing to remain silent. And that was the moment. That was the moment Waverly knew she would forgive her sister wholly and completely. She had always known why Wynonna had behaved as she had, but the clarity of what these two women had been through hit her with full force. She quietly turned back towards the coffee machine and reached down three mugs, pulling the cream from the fridge and allowing as much time as the two women needed. 

Eventually, Waverly heard Wynonna clear her throat and stand up. Waverly continued to give them privacy until she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her in closer. Nicole kissed just below her right ear and whispered her thanks before Waverly turned to her sister and looked her in the eye-their truth laid bare between them

‘Nic has physio... but I would love to have breakfast with you’ Waverly said simply. Wynonna wiped a stray tear away and nodded with a half-smile-Waverly offering her own small smile as she looked at her sister properly for the first time in what felt like years

‘Okay then...’ Wynonna said

They had a long way to go-but with Waverly witnessing such an intimate moment between the friends this morning-she could finally understand-and in doing so, could see the light at the end of the tunnel

 

Nicole disappeared to get ready for her appointment and left Waverly and Wynonna alone in the kitchen, sipping their coffees and making small talk. Waverly had arranged to go back to the homestead mid-morning, allowing Carlos and Jandro the first part of the of the day together. 

‘Shall we have a fire pit later? The weather’s going to turn soon, and it might be nice for Jandro to experience an Earp fire pit before he goes back’ Waverly asked her older sister

‘Yeah, that sounds good’ Wynonna replied as Nicole appeared down the stairs

‘What sounds good?’

‘A firepit later at the homestead’ Waverly answered as she turned to look at the woman walking towards her ‘Will you come?’

‘Oh…. Erm… I’m not sure… isn’t it like a family thing?’ Nicole said cautiously-aware of the conversation they had had earlier that morning

‘Nic, seriously…’ Waverly said with an eye roll ‘You’re Alice’s aunt, Wynonna’s best friend and my… well… my… I don’t know…but anyway, you should come…’

‘Yeah come on Nic, don’t you want to see what Alejandro looks like with the glow of a fire bouncing off him? I know I’m not adverse to seeing it’

‘Wynonna’ Waverly said sharply. Wynonna looked at her sister and then threw a wink at her best friend-already knowing Nicole wasn’t the jealous type

‘Bitch please, after what I did to your sister this morning I have no concerns whatsoever’

‘And just like that, I’m back to being 22 and mortified by the both of you’ Waverly said exasperatedly ‘But seriously, if you want to come, please do… but I get it if you’d rather not’

Waverly hooked her forefinger into the front of Nicole’s pants and pulled the redhead into the gap between her legs, resting one hand on the small of the taller woman’s back and one on her chest. Nicole looked down at the brunette and smiled at her, Waverly all too aware of quite how lost she could get with a mere look from the woman in front of her

‘If you’re sure…’ Nicole asked ‘I don’t want to intrude’

‘You could never intrude Nic, you know that…’ Wynonna said sincerely 

‘She’s right’ Waverly said softly ‘But I understand if you don’t want to… I know Sunday nights are usually your rest nights’ Waverly said with a raised eyebrow that only Nicole could see

‘No I will come, if you’re sure… I’d like to get to know Alejandro a little bit… I think its important he gets a sense of who I am-considering I’ll eventually be spending time with his son’

‘That’s settled then’ Wynonna said triumphantly ‘Waves, you guys can get the food and I’ll get the booze’

‘What shall I bring?’ Nicole asked

‘You’re meeting Jandro properly for the first time Haught stuff… you’re already bringing all the entertainment I need’

‘Hey remember when you got down on your knees and cried… I preferred that Wynonna’ Nicole said sarcastically. Waverly watched the back and forth banter with amusement-whilst she had been joking earlier when she’d said she felt 22 again, she couldn’t help but feel like she had found what she had been missing-her sister, her love and all the bitching the two could squeeze into one conversation

 

The sisters made their way into the diner and headed for a booth in the far corner. Considering Waverly had been back for two months, this was the first time the sisters had spent any time with just each other-and Waverly was going to use this time for all it was worth. They ordered pancakes and more coffee and then sat back, looking at each other.

‘So… Chrissy said you have an interview…’ Wynonna said, the awkwardness back in her voice

‘Yeah… yeah I do… The university invited me to interview for the vacant Professor of Ancient Languages job… they kind of headhunted me actually…’ Waverly said sheepishly. She didn’t get shy often, but, she still felt embarrassed when talking about her educational achievements 

‘That’s great baby girl…’ Wynonna said enthusiastically ‘I’m… I know it probably means nothing, but… I’m proud of you…’

Waverly smiled sadly and let out a sigh ‘Of course it means something Nonna, it means more than you know…’

‘I’m sorry. I… I behaved so… like such a… God Waverly, I don’t even know…’ the older woman said honestly ‘I was angry, and that wasn’t fair… it was so far beyond unfair… and then he… he almost… and I just… I was so fucking angry-I was so angry that she had been the bravest, stupidest son of a bitch I knew and almost died, and you weren’t here and I guess I blamed you…’

‘You blamed me? You blamed me for what?’ Waverly asked confused

‘It… I… it doesn’t matter now…’

‘Wynonna, the only way you and I are going to get back to what we should be is if we are honest with each other-you have to tell me what you’re thinking’ Waverly said softly

‘How much do you know about the lead up to the Owen Mathers case?’ Wynonna asked suddenly. Waverly looked at her sister confused

‘I’m not sure what you’re asking…’ Waverly replied confused. Wynonna was about to say something when their food was placed down in front of them, breaking the sisters out of the moment

‘I tell you what, lets eat, and then I’ll tell you everything’ Wynonna said evasively. Waverly frowned, but knowing her sister, there was no point in arguing, so she picked up her knife and fork and tucked into the vegan pancakes in front of her, feeling-not for the first time-like she had absolutely no idea what was going on

 

Wynonna drove them out of town and towards the homestead. They had made small talk through-out breakfast, but Waverly was anxious to get to the bottom of what her sister had meant. Wynonna pulled the truck over and switched the engine off, turning to Waverly and looking her in the eye

‘Nicole was a mess when you left-and Nedley and I told her she needed to sort her shit out if she was to have a future in this town’ Wynonna said suddenly ‘And when the girls went missing, she threw herself into the investigation-she was at the station night and day, barely slept, worked herself into the ground to try and stop him. She wouldn’t listen to anyone-we all told her she needed to slow down, take a break and get some perspective back-but she just wouldn’t listen. It was like this case brought back her purpose-like she had something to prove… She… she followed him in without back up, she was told to wait, she was ORDERED to wait and she disregarded. She went in on her own and she was sloppy… She was so intent on finding him, she forgot the basics. She should never have come out of there alive. And I knew that the old Nicole would never have been so careless… and I guess I blamed you. I thought that had you never of left, she would have something to fight for-something to live for’

Waverly let out the breath she was holding and looked out across the desolate land in front of them

‘And I KNOW that is unfair, and I KNOW it wasn’t your fault, but I spent so long NOT knowing that, I lost any ability to look at you or talk to you without feeling really fucking angry. So I stopped trying’ 

‘Does Nicole know? Does she know why you feel the way you do’

‘Did. Felt the way I did. And no. No-one knows. No-one except my therapist’ Wynonna replied quietly ‘I realised I needed help when Carlos was born and I felt nothing but anger. I have been seeing him once a week ever since’

Waverly nodded her understanding but couldn’t find the words to say anything

‘Turns out shooting a guy whilst he all but butchers your best friend leaves a lasting impact… I was diagnosed with PTSD and have been working with my therapist Alan on how to move forward and find my peace. It’s easier to blame the people not here then face your demons head on-which is what I did… and I am so sorry that I did that Waverly… I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I hope my explanation makes it a little easier to understand why I behaved the way I did towards you… And I haven’t said anything until now because I never thought you’d move back here-I thought you were staying in Cozumel-which meant I didn’t need to deal with seeing you… but you came back and I’ve felt nothing but shame ever since. I am so ashamed of myself Waverly…’

‘It… I mean… I…’ Waverly said, struggling to find the words ‘get out of the car’ she said suddenly

‘What?’ Wynonna asked confused

‘Get out of the fucking car’ Waverly said sternly. 

Wynonna got out of the car and closed the door, walking to the front of the vehicle and leaning against the hood. Waverly got out quickly and walked round to face her sister head on. She launched herself at the older woman, wrapping her arms around her body and pulling her into the tightest hug she could. Wynonna took a moment to reciprocate, but once she did, she did with everything she had. Waverly held on for dear life and silently cried. She had been so busy being furious, she hadn’t stopped to think that Wynonna had suffered too. Her sister had suffered immeasurably, and like the typical Earp women they are-instead of talking through their feelings and articulating how the other made them feel, they buried it under unhealthy coping mechanisms and sarcasm. They had both checked out of the relationship-Waverly had to admit she had given up trying to get close to Wynonna-which made her as responsible. More so if anything. 

‘I’m sorry Nonna… I am so, so sorry… I had no idea how hard this had been…’

‘Well I didn’t exactly tell you’ Wynonna said through a small laugh

‘Time was when you shouldn’t have needed to…’ Waverly said, wiping away a tear and then reaching to do the same for her sister.

‘So… what now?’ Wynonna asked honestly

‘We move forward together. We work together to get back what we both want’ Waverly replied ‘and why don’t we start by you coming to the lake with us today? You and Alice if she wants to?’

‘I’d… I’d really like that…’ Wynonna said through a sniff 

‘Okay then…’ Waverly nodded and smiled. ‘Then lets go and get ready’

They got back into the truck and Wynonna pulled out onto the road

‘Nonna’ Waverly said after a couple of minutes silence

‘Yeah?’

‘I love you’

‘Shut up’ Wynonna replied with a smile-looking at her younger sister and winking


	15. Chapter 15

Nicole shouldn’t have been surprised when she pulled up at the homestead in the late afternoon sun to find several other people there and a few kids running about. When the Earp sisters decided to throw a fire pit, the redhead knew it would involve more than just their little family. She pulled up alongside Wynonna’s truck and got out of the car, noticing Carlos playing with Millie Crofte and Sammy Hardy whilst they were watched by Waverly, Chrissy and Steph-the three old friends chatting easily and sipping from beer bottles. Nicole threw a quick smile and wave toward the women and then made her way over to the porch where Wynonna was wearing a chef’s hat and an apron that said “Kiss the Chef” on it and was doing absolutely no cooking.

Alice and some of her friends were sitting round the pit, listening to Kevin strum something incoherent on his guitar and Nicole threw a wink at her niece before turning to her friend and accepting a beer from the brunette

‘How was your day?’ Nicole asked as she twisted the cap and took a drink

‘It was good… I talked to Waverly… told her everything…’

‘And how did she take it?’ Nicole asked. She didn’t know what Wynonna was actually talking about-but she didn’t need to know-that was between the two of them, and Nicole had no intention of getting in the middle of it

‘Good… she wasn’t angry or anything… she apologised to me actually…’

‘Of course she did’ Nicole said with a smile ‘I’m glad you talked-did you apologise properly?’

‘Yeah I did-and I told her about Alan too-so she’s up to speed with my crazy’ Wynonna said with a shrug and a laugh-avoiding Nicole’s eyes lest she see how vulnerable she was actually feeling. Nicole looked at her friend for a moment, and then leant over and kissed her cheek before wrapping her up in her arms and pulling her close

‘I’m proud of you’ Nicole whispered and felt a nod from Wynonna as she tightened the hug momentarily

‘Why are you guys being weird?’ Alice’s voice said from behind them. Nicole pulled away and turned round to look at the teenager

‘I’m not being weird-the apron say’s kiss the chef’

‘Technically, I am the chef’ a deep voice said behind her. Nicole turned back round and smiled at Alejandro-who was carrying a plate of raw chicken wings in one hand and kebabs in the other

‘Sorry man but you’re not really my type’ Nicole said with an amused tone. Alejandro laughed heartily and nodded his head

‘Well I thought this was going to be awkward, but you guys are going to be nice to each other aren’t you?’ Wynonna said-a hint of exasperation in her voice

‘We have no reason not to be nice to each other Wynonna…’ Alejandro replied ‘If you’ll excuse me though, I must help Perry with the food’. Nicole smiled again as she watched Alejandro turn and walk towards the BBQ and to where Perry was flipping burgers

‘It’s okay to be annoyed with how handsome he is’ Alice piped up from beside the redhead

‘I’m not annoyed…’ Nicole said defensively

‘I would be’ Alice retorted

‘You would be what?’ Waverly suddenly chimed in from behind the three women

‘Annoyed at how handsome uncle Jandro is’ Alice replied without missing a beat. 

‘Oh stop it’ Waverly said as she clipped Alice softly round the ear and then reached for Nicole’s beer- looking the redhead in the eye as she took a sip

‘If you guys are going to be eye fucking all night, I’m out’

‘Hey’ and ‘Language’ Waverly and Nicole said in unison, which were both drowned out by a cackle from Wynonna

‘Kid’s right-that sip of beer was filthy’

‘What was filthy?’ Chrissy asked-seemingly appearing from nowhere

‘The look auntie Waves just gave auntie Cole as she sipped from her beer-they were basically eye fu…n times, Carlos-are you having fun times?’ Alice said, noticing Carlos had wandered up to the group. The little boy frowned and looked at his cousin

‘You’re weird’ Carlos said

‘Thanks kiddo’ Alice replied before she ruffled his hair and returned her attention to her friends and to Kevin, who was desperately trying to play a Rolling Stones song. Badly. 

‘You okay bebé’ Waverly asked as she looked at the little boy at her legs. He nodded his head and said something in Spanish. Waverly glanced around and replied to him before taking his hand and leading him into the house-throwing a quick apology as they went

‘Is he okay?’ Wynonna asked Chrissy with concern

‘I’m not sure… he seemed alright-but he usually only speak Spanish when he doesn’t want anyone else to know what’s going on…’ Chrissy replied. 

Waverly reappeared with Carlos and a plate of what looked like tofu burgers and vegetable kebabs. She walked over to the BBQ and spoke to Jandro-the three women watching from their place on the porch. Perry excused himself and walked over to the group of women, puffing out some air from his cheeks and looking at Chrissy

‘Well that was awkward’ he said as he got to them

‘What’s all that about?’ Wynonna asked

‘Carlos doesn’t want to eat meat, and Jandro is saying he has to… Waverly is now talking to him…’

‘That’s a dick move’ Wynonna said ‘You’ve kept a grill free of meat for Waves haven’t you?’

Perry shuffled uncomfortably and looked away

‘Perry Alexander Crofte, tell me you have kept a grill clean so Waverly can eat with us?’ Chrissy said sternly

‘I didn’t realise until he’d placed down the burgers’ Perry replied quickly

‘Fuck that’ Wynonna said as she began to walk over to her sister-stopping only when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder

‘Not yet’ Nicole said quietly ‘Let her handle it until she looks to us…’

‘But she might not realise we...’

‘She knows Wy’ Nicole cut her off ‘She always knows… just wait…’

They watched as Carlos scampered back to his friends with a smile on his face and then Waverly become more animated and Jandro become louder. Waverly put her hands on her hips and then sent a glance towards Nicole

‘Now. Now you can go’ Nicole said as she took her hand from Wynonna’s shoulder and watched the older woman march over to her sister

‘You not going to go?’ Chrissy asked

‘Nope… not until she beckons me over’

‘Didn’t she already do that with the look’

‘Nah, that was just to let me know to release Wynonna… not my place yet Chrissy’

‘It’s always been your place Nic… but I get it… How are you doing? How was your session this morning?’ 

‘A bit sore actually-I might go and sit for a bit’ Nicole said, never taking her eyes from the scene in front of them. Wynonna was jabbing her finger in Alejandro’s chest and he was holding his hands up in surrender. Whatever was happening seemed to have passed, so Nicole took her leave and walked over to the pit-taking a chair the opposite side of Alice and her friends and pulling out her phone. 

After sending a quick message to Waverly telling her she looked beautiful, she leant her head back on the chair and closed her eyes, listening to Kevin sing a Nick Drake cover he was much more suited to. She felt a little tap to her arm and opened her eyes to find three sets of little eyes looking at her. Millie, Carlos and Sammy all stood to the side of her looking expectantly at her

‘Hello’ Nicole said suspiciously to them all

‘We’ve been thinking…’ Millie started immediately ‘We think you should build Carlos a tree house so we have somewhere to play’

‘Why am I building the treehouse?’

‘Because you’re tall’ Carlos answered immediately, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

‘Oh… sure… any particular tree in mind?’

‘We can show you the options and you can tell us which ones best’ Sammy replied with a dialogue far beyond his years

‘Do you need your stick?’ Millie asked seriously

‘Not today I don’t’ Nicole said with a smile ‘Come on then… lead the way…’

 

Ten minutes later Nicole and three little people stood eyeing up two tree’s near to each other and not too far from the house. She wasn’t sure if a treehouse was even an option, but the way Carlos was standing closely to her and looking up at her with his big brown puppy dog eyes-she knew she would hang the moon for the little guy if he asked her.

‘So… what do you think?’ Millie asked with her hands on her hips

‘I think… we need to ask Waverly and Wynonna first’ Nicole answered. She had to bite back a laugh when all three of them rolled their eyes at her

‘Well… if they say yes-which one would you say?’ Carlos asked. Nicole turned back to the trees and took in their location. The one they were currently standing by could be seen from the porch, whereas the other was set just that little way further back and to the right making it not as easy to see from the house

‘This one… if I had to choose… I’d say this one’ Nicole said, pointing to the tree in front of them. The three children nodded sagely as if they fully understood why Nicole was suggesting that tree. Their little gang was broken up by Alice hollering that food was ready. The three little humans set off on a run towards the tables set out, shouting their thanks as they went. 

Nicole smiled as she watched them go and slowly made her way back to the house. She headed into the homestead to grab some water and rest her leg for a couple of minutes. She was standing in front of the sink running the tap when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a kiss to her shoulder blades.

‘You look beautiful’ Waverly said quietly. Nicole leant her body back for a moment, savouring feeling the brunette behind her

‘You know this is one of my favourite ways to stand’ Nicole replied just as quietly ‘I love feeling you behind me’. 

Waverly hummed and stood on tip toes so she could whisper ‘duly noted’ seductively in Nicole’s ear. Nicole shivered at the action and then turned round to face the brunette 

‘Be very, very careful-I’m one step away from picking you up and carrying you upstairs… and we are at YOUR party’

‘Wouldn’t be the first time…’ Waverly said with a smile, whilst she took a step back ‘However, not the best idea…’

‘You okay?’ Nicole asked instead-not wanting to push the Carlos issue, but wanting to give Waverly a chance to tell her if she wanted to

‘Yeah fine… Jandro doesn’t like that Carlos doesn’t want to eat meat-he doesn’t think Carlos is able to make that decision at such a young age and that he’s just trying to be more like me’

‘And what do you think?’

‘I think that my son doesn’t like the texture of meat and that it has nothing to do with my influences’

‘Our son Waverly’ Alejandro said sternly from behind them ‘he is our son’

‘You know I don’t mean it like that Jandro’ Waverly bit back. Nicole stayed where she was, but leant back against the sink so there was a bit more space between her and Waverly

Alejandro spoke to Waverly again, but this time in Spanish and Waverly shook her head

‘No Jandro, don’t do that-don’t speak to me in Spanish when we are in company’

‘With all due respect-Nicole is not part of this conversation’

‘Jandro’ Waverly said with such venom even Nicole was taken aback ‘Don’t you dare’

He took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling whilst he composed himself ‘You’re right… my apologies Nicole’

Nicole waved him off, but stood tall, delicately placing her hand on the small of Waverly’s back to let the smaller woman know she was with her

‘Sup bitches’ Wynonna said appearing round the corner with a dirty grill in her hand ‘Not to break up this party, but I have to wash this so we can get the vegan stuff cooking…’

Nicole and Waverly moved to the side and made space for Wynonna to get to the sink. There seemed to be a silent battle of wills going on between Waverly and Alejandro which was broken by Waverly suggesting her and Jandro walk over to the barn and get some more wood for the fire pit. Alejandro nodded his head in agreement and moved towards the door-allowing Waverly to turn quickly round the redhead and touch their foreheads together

‘I’m sorry about him… he’s struggling with this more than we both thought he would and I need to try and sort it out…’

‘That’s okay-are YOU okay though?’ Nicole asked-she couldn’t give a fuck how Alejandro spoke to her, but she was damned if he spoke to Waverly with such distain

‘Yeah I’m okay… He’s just… he misses his son and I’m responsible for that-so he’s rightly directing his anger at me’

‘Not rightly at all… you both agreed this was okay Waves’ Wynonna said as she dried the grill she had just cleaned

‘I’m okay, I promise-but I’m going to go and sort this out-it’s not healthy and I don’t want Carlos to pick up on it… He’s a good father-he just feels lost’ Waverly explained 

‘Okay… let me know if you need anything’ Nicole replied. Waverly nodded and stood on tip toes, capturing Nicole’s lips briefly with her own before she turned and left the kitchen

‘I don’t like this…’ Wynonna said quietly

‘Me neither’ Nicole agreed. She hadn’t been a cop for almost 9 years, but some things never leave you-and gut instinct is one of them. They walked back out onto the porch, both keeping their eye on the pair as they disappeared into the barn.


	16. Chapter 16

Waverly pulled the door too and turned to the man in front of her. He had been so unlike the man she had left in Mexico, that she hadn’t really known how to handle him. At first she thought he was jet lagged and so didn’t take the snippy attitude to heart. He had been his perfect self towards Carlos up until the lake earlier today. Carlos hadn’t wanted to go in as he had never experienced fresh water swimming before and he felt uncomfortable with the reeds and plants around his feet. Alejandro had lost patience and told him to stop being such a little girl. Waverly had jumped in immediately, and as Wynonna and Alice had disappeared off with Carlos to get them all ice cream, Waverly had lost her temper with the man. They had never spoken to their son that way-both agreeing to not buy into the “be a big boy” attitude. Jandro had apologised and admitted he was struggling with them being so far away.

Waverly knew it wasn’t something they could easily solve-but had agreed that they must do more to try and help the situation. She was going to talk to Nicole and let her know she and Carlos were going to visit a bit more than planned and that Jandro would be here more often. It wasn’t a great solution-but it was a fair one. As fair as this situation was on anyone. Jandro wandered over to an abandoned hay bale and sat down with a sigh

‘I’m sorry’ He said quietly ‘I didn’t mean to be rude I just… I’m struggling here Waverly and I don’t know what to do’

‘Don’t take it out on me or our son is a start’ Waverly said ‘Or my guests’

‘Your guests… Is that what we’re calling her?’

‘Jandro, don’t do this.. you have always known-don’t now suddenly act like the victim’ Waverly retorted

‘I’m not… I just… I didn’t think I would see it for myself…’

‘You went to her shop Jandro, what were you expecting?’

‘I don’t know. I thought if you just came back here for a bit and realised that this infatuation you had with her was not reciprocated, you would come home. You would come home and come back to me’

‘Jandro…’ Waverly said as she sat down next to him with a sigh ‘you KNEW that was never going to happen…’

‘I’m a dreamer Waverly, you can’t blame me for hoping…’ he replied sadly

‘You can’t behave like this-you can’t shout at Carlos and be rude to my friends… I want you to feel welcome here Jandro-but keep this up and my sister is not going to let you forget it…’

‘I know…’ he nodded with agreement ‘Does she have to… have those dimples…’

Waverly laughed and bumped their shoulders together-this was the man she knew. This was the man she had spent 6 years of her life raising a son with.

‘She’s pretty great’ Waverly said. He nodded his head again and was about to react when the door opened and Alice marched in

‘There are currently seven adults standing about 100 yards away refusing to look anywhere other than this barn door, waiting for you two to stop whatever it is you’re doing in here…’

‘Seven?’ Waverly asked

‘Randy, Jeremy and Robin just rocked up-a curious trio if ever I saw one’ Alice replied ‘Have you finished being a dick?’ she said, directing her words to her uncle

‘Alice’ Waverly said sternly ‘that’s unnecessary’

‘No it’s not. He behaved like a dick earlier to Carlos, then he did again with the grill debacle and then he was just a dick to auntie Nic-which, in my eyes is unforgivable, just FYI-so are you going to come out, apologise and continue with a pleasant evening? Or are you going to stay in here an sulk because auntie Nic has made her smile for the first time in years?’ Alice said defiantly

‘I apologise Alice’

‘Not to me. To her’ Alice replied whilst pointing at Waverly ‘And then to Nicole, and most importantly to your son’

‘Alice enough. I appreciate it, but that’s enough’ Waverly said again, sterner than before

‘Well someone has to say it, and lord knows you’re all too polite’ Alice retorted before turning on her heel and exiting the barn-leaving both adults slightly shell shocked and feeling like they had just been reprimanded

‘Is it just me or is she getting more and more like her mother with every passing day?’ Alejandro asked

‘You have no idea…’ Waverly replied ‘She’s right though-you owe Carlos an apology-and it wouldn’t hurt to speak to Nicole too… She’s so important to me Jandro, and she didn’t deserve that’

‘I know… I will-and I am sorry Waverly… I am glad she makes you happy-I just wish I could have made you smile like she does’

‘You were always onto a loser there Jandro-no one could ever do that… I am, and have always been in love with Nicole Haught’ Waverly said honestly. He nodded his head once more and sighed

‘Well then, let the apologies begin’ he replied with a smile. She took his hand and squeezed it quickly before letting go and leaving the barn. She knew that was always going to be a difficult adjustment for them-but hoped that now the air had been cleared, they could get past the issues and start to work out how they were all going to make this work

 

The rest of the evening went by without a hitch. The children filled up on food and exhausted themselves out by 7PM, so the families started to disappear to get them washed an to bed at a decent time-Waverly and Jandro taking Carlos up a little after the Croftes had left to get him to settle down together. 

Nicole, Randy, Robin, Jeremy, Alice, Kevin and Wynonna were all sitting round the fire pit with various mugs when Waverly and Jandro came back down. All except Wynonna opting for either tea or hot chocolate-the raven haired woman sticking to her usual coffee with a drop of whisky in it. Nicole was lying on a lounger with her leg up-Waverly had noticed half way through the evening that Alice had appeared with a cane and thrust it upon the redhead. 

She grabbed herself a drink and wandered over to Nicole, perching on the end of the lounger and placing her hand softly on Nicole’s left thigh, rubbing her thumb gently over where Waverly knew the scars sat

‘You okay?’ She asked quietly as the group continued chatting around them

‘Yeah, just a little sore… I might have to go soon so I can soak it in a hot bath…’

‘That sounds like an excellent idea…’ Waverly replied with a smile ‘May I come with you? I’d like to run you a bath and pour you a glass of wine whilst you soak…’

‘If you’re sure that’s a good idea?’ Nicole asked quietly as she looked down at her hands and fidgeted

Waverly placed her cup on the ground and then shifted her body closer to Nicole’s running her fingers along the side of Nicole’s cheek and lifting her head slightly so the redhead was looking at her

‘Don’t ever doubt. Not this. Not us… please don’t ever doubt’ Waverly said softly before she leant forward and captured Nicole’s lips with her own. It was soft, and sweet and only lasted a few seconds-but it was enough. Nicole smiled at her when they pulled apart and nodded her head

‘Okay’

‘Okay?’ Waverly asked. 

Nicole laughed slightly and kissed the tip of her nose ‘Okay’ she said again, with more conviction

‘Good… I’m just going to grab a couple of things I forgot last night and then we can go’ Waverly replied as she got up ‘Do you need anything?’

‘No I’m good…’ Nicole answered with a smile. 

Waverly made her way into the house and grabbed her toothbrush and a book before heading back out to the group. She looked out and saw Alice sitting with Nicole in much the same way she had done-only Alice had her hand on her hip and looked to be sternly talking to the redhead. As she approached she caught the tail end of their conversation

‘I’m just saying you need to stop being so stubborn’ the teenager was saying matter of factly

‘And I’m just saying I know my own limits and I am fine monkey’

‘What’s going on?’ Waverly asked as she reached the pair

‘Auntie Nic isn’t using her stick and she should be’

‘Alice…’ Nicole said before turning to Waverly to offer an explanation ‘Sunday’s are usually stick days, but it’s only been in the last couple of hours its gotten that sore to warrant it-I’m fine monkey, we’re going home now so I can have a bath and do my exercises’

‘Well… fine… but DON’T come crying to me when you need a stool behind the counter all week’ Alice grumbled

‘I am getting closer and closer to sacking you’ Nicole said ‘do me a favour and help me up’

Alice rolled her eyes, but stood up and gently offered her arms for Nicole to take to help get her up. Waverly frowned when she saw Nicole breathe in slowly as she rested her weight on her leg, immediately going to her side and wrapping her arm round the redheads waist

‘Come on baby, let’s get you home’ Waverly said quietly ‘can you give me the keys and I’ll drive?’

‘I can drive’ Nicole said just as quietly

‘I’m aware of that… but please let me…’ Waverly replied. Nicole closed her eyes and nodded her head

‘Okay… thank you…’ she all but whispered

Alice brought them out of their bubble by clearing her throat loudly and shouting over to Jeremy

‘You totally right Jer… WayHaught is cute’

‘Right?! I told you…’ Jeremy replied with a raise of his beer bottle and a huge grin

‘Jesus Christ, I haven’t heard that in years’ Nicole said as they slowly started to make their way to the car. Waverly pulled Nicole into her side more and encouraged the redhead to lean on her-which Nicole gratefully accepted. The couple listened to the back and forth banter between their friends as they moved towards the car, both smiling at how normal this all felt. 

 

Waverly had never been more grateful for stopping herself taking a third beer a couple of hours ago-she drove them quickly back into town-adhering to the speed limit at Nicole’s insistence. As soon as they were in Nicole’s apartment, she went straight to the bathroom and started the water running.

Nicole’s bath was enormous-at first Waverly thought it was because it was one of the few luxuries the redhead afforded herself-but she realised after seeing the scars that there was much more to it than that. The tub was as big as it was so Nicole could almost float in it. It had jets built in to it to create a jacuzzi effect if desired and a small step ran around the edge to enable getting in and out easily. It was clearly custom made and whilst it was obviously an enjoyable asset-looking at Nicole now, it was more necessary than Waverly had realised. 

The brunette went back into the kitchen and found Nicole sitting at the island sipping some water and taking some painkillers

‘Is it always like this?’ Waverly asked with concern

‘Not usually, but we went harder today as last week was a bit gentle… It’s fine really-sitting out in the cold hasn’t helped and I haven’t been doing my exercises as religiously as I should have this week…’ Nicole replied ‘It’ll be okay tomorrow-it’s happened before and Perry warned me it would be sore today…’

‘What can I do?’

‘You’re doing it… a bath with some of the salts in it is ideal’

‘Okay…’ Waverly said as she got up to add the salts. She stayed in the bathroom keeping an eye on the water levels and temperature as she went about reaching fresh towels for Nicole and choosing something to listen to on the radio. Nicole shuffled into the bathroom and started to remove her clothes. Waverly helped with her pants and underwear before leading her over to the tub and helping support Nicole’s weight as she got in. 

The water was hot and Nicole breathed through her teeth as she sunk down into it. Waverly only let go once Nicole was fully submerged. She remained kneeling by the taller woman and lightly stroked her hair

‘Alice is right… you need to take better care of yourself…’

‘Waverly…’ Nicole started to protest, but Waverly cut her off

‘I want you to be able to sit out with us, and come camping, and to the lake and climb trees… but you won’t be able to do any of that if you don’t listen to advice… I’ve JUST got you back Nic…’

‘I know, I know… I’ll be better, I promise…’

Waverly hummed and continued stroking the red hair in front of her. She then stood and removed her shoes-quickly followed by everything else she was wearing and slipped in to the water behind Nicole, sitting on the step to make her slightly taller and more able to hold the redhead in her arms. Nicole leant back into the embrace immediately and sighed contentedly

‘Carlos asked me to build him a treehouse this afternoon’ Nicole said with a smile and her eyes closed

‘Did he?’ Waverly answered surprised ‘What did you say?’

‘I asked why me… he said because I was tall’

Waverly started laughing and kissed the side of Nicole’s temple that was leaning against her face ‘Do you want to build my son a tree house?’

‘Yes… I do… I want him to like me…’

‘He does like you’ Waverly said as she ran her finger tips up and down Nicole’s arm ‘He thinks your hair is really pretty’

Nicole smiled and nodded ‘Alice said that to me the other day…’

‘He also thinks you read stories better than anyone else… which, having been someone that reads to him every night, was a cruel blow…’ Waverly replied jokingly 

‘What happened with Jandro?’ Nicole asked, changing the subject seamlessly 

‘He’s struggling with this. He thought I’d come here, be rejected and come to my senses… He realises now that was never going to happen and he’s sore… He’s missing Carlos and I and he doesn’t know how to get passed it…’ Waverly answered honestly ‘I said we would go and see him more than we originally planned, and he is going to come here more… I wanted to talk to you about it before we had anything concrete put into place, but I can’t see it working any other way…’

‘Did he apologise to you?’ Nicole questioned-there was no malice in her voice, just curiosity

‘He did yes, and to Carlos-we both spoke to him at bedtime and Jandro said sorry for how he had been this weekend’

‘Is Carlos okay?’

‘Yeah he’s a very well adjusted little boy-he gave his papi a big hug and told him he loved him… Then Jandro read to him and it was all forgotten… I’m sorry he was rude to you though…’

‘You don’t need to apologise to me Waverly-he’s a grown man and he did that himself-graciously I might add…’

‘Good…’ Waverly replied as she reached for the sponge and some soap and started to gently wash Nicole

‘Hey Waves…’ Nicole said, almost sleepily

‘Hmm?’

‘Earlier you said you didn’t know what we were to one another… I know we’re new and not rushing into things… but I’d like to think that we are taking other people off the table…’

‘We are most definitely taking other people off the table…’ Waverly said as she kissed the bit of skin between Nicole’s neck and her shoulder ‘I wanted to say you were my girlfriend, but I realised we hadn’t actually had that conversation…’

‘Well I am… just so’s you know…’ Nicole replied dreamily

‘Okay… that is excellent news…’ Waverly said, tightening her grip and pulling Nicole as close as she could. A lot had happened in the past twenty four hours-but with Nicole lying in her arms and her sister finally opening up, Waverly felt like everything she’s ever wanted was slowly starting to fall into place-and with Nicole by her side, she couldn’t help but believe that maybe, finally, she had made the right call


	17. Chapter 17

Nicole loved her job. She really, really did. She never thought she could be anything other than a cop-but as that had been cruelly taken away from her, she had become a damn good bookshop owner. And she sometimes couldn’t believe her luck. Like right now. She had wound up twelve 4-7 year olds with a story about a wolf and a hamster and had sent them all off on their way home full of energy and enthusiasm. She knew they left her kids club excited about stories and that was all that mattered. She was exhausted, but delighted as she waved the last of the children goodbye and turned to survey the chaos. 

‘Is it just me, or is it getting crazier?’ Alice said as she huffed out some air and picked up a wolf puppet

‘That was particularly chaotic-but I’m not sure I could tell you why…’ Nicole replied 

‘Could be something to do with you playing What’s the time Mister Wolf…’ 

‘Yeah maybe… God I loved that game when I was a kid… My mom was so great at catching us…’ Nicole said sadly as she scooped up some of the beanbags and carried them back to the storage cupboard at the side of the room. 

‘Cole… you have a visitor’ Alice said quietly. Nicole turned round to see Carlos standing at the edge of the room, looking nervous

‘Carlos? Are you okay?’ Nicole asked as she slowly walked over to him and knelt down so she was at his eye level

‘It’s mamá’s birthday this week…’ the little boy started ‘can you come bowling with us?’ 

‘I’d love to come-if you’re sure?’

‘I think she would like you there… and we can talk about the treehouse too…’ he said earnestly ‘And Alice and auntie Nonna are coming…’

‘When are you going?’ 

‘Later today’ Carlos said, glancing towards Alice for confirmation

‘We’re planning to leave here about 4pm I think’ Alice said with a smile towards her little cousin

‘Does your mamá know you’re asking me?’ Nicole asked ‘Or is it a surprise?’

‘It’s a surprise’

‘Okay, well then your secret is safe with me’ Nicole said conspiratorially with a wink. Carlos laughed and nodded his head enthusiastically. Waverly appeared round the corner and looked between the two

‘Have you guys finished talking about your treehouse?’ the brunette asked with a raised eyebrow

‘Yep’ Nicole said as she started to stand up slowly

‘Good… Alice, could you do me a favour, can you watch your cousin for a moment-I just need to talk to Nic in the office about next week’ 

‘Talk about next week… sure…’ Alice said wryly ‘Carlos, let’s go get a muffin-auntie Nic said you can have whichever one you want for free didn’t you Nic’

Nicole went to protest but then looked down at the expectant little boy and smiled ‘Yep, whichever one you want’ she replied with a sigh. Damn him and his Waverly type spell he has over her. The two women watched Alice throw them a knowing look before taking Carlos by the hand and leading him round the corner and towards the coffee shop. 

‘Hello’ Nicole said with a smile

‘Not yet’ Waverly said, holding up a finger and taking Nicole’s hand. She led the redhead quickly through the front of the store and into the office behind the counter-closing the door behind them and pushing Nicole up against the door and kissing her as soon as she could. Nicole responded immediately by wrapping her arms around the brunette and pulling her closer-deepening the kiss and humming as she felt Waverly’s tongue run across her lower lip

‘I miss you’ Waverly gasped as she ran her hands under Nicole’s shirt and rested her palms on the redhead’s waist. They hadn’t managed to be alone together for three weeks, and whilst Nicole loved spending time with Waverly and Carlos, she was only human-she would be lying if she didn’t crave privacy with the brunette. 

Nicole rested their foreheads together and inhaled deeply ‘Not that I don’t love spending time with your family… but when exactly do you think I’ll get to see you on your own?’

‘I don’t know… Fridays is your night with Alice, Saturdays is my night with Carlos and Sundays is now a school night so not ideal… but we will sort it out-I’ll talk to Chrissy and see if she can have him for the night or something…’ Waverly replied, sounding just as frustrated

‘Hey’ Nicole said softly, hooking her forefinger under Waverly’s chin and lifting it so they were looking at each other ‘I love spending time with both of you… I don’t want you to feel like you… I don’t know, have to get rid of him or something…’

‘Nicole, I love my son, but he is the most unaware cockblocker I know-I miss you…’ Waverly whispered as she kissed Nicole’s jaw line ‘I miss touching you, and feeling you and tasting you…’

‘Jesus Waverly…’ Nicole sighed out, running her fingers across Waverly’s hips. They kissed again. Slower this time and with less intensity, but with just as much passion. They were brought out of their reverie by Alice loudly announcing they were going to knock on the door. 

‘Soon’ Waverly said with a final peck to Nicole’s lips before moving the redhead so she could open the door

‘Hey… there’s no rush…’ Nicole suddenly said, not wanting Waverly to feel pressured

‘Maybe not for you, but if I don’t get to… Hey bebé’ Waverly said as the door opened and Alice and Carlos stood at the threshold

‘Sorry, we have customers’ Alice said sheepishly ‘Did you get what you needed auntie Waves?’ she followed up with a raised eyebrow

‘Not even slightly’ Waverly replied drily ‘Come on then handsome, lets go and pester auntie Gus’ she said, taking Carlos’ hand and leading him out from behind the counter. Nicole smiled at the pair as they left the shop, blushing slightly as Waverly turned back and winked at her

‘So like… on a scale of 1-10, how frustrated are you right now?’ Alice asked from beside her aunt

‘I thought you said we had customers?’ Nicole replied

‘I lied’ 

‘Remind me again what time the shop closes?’ Nicole said instead

‘Six o’clock’

‘And what time are you wanting to leave today?’

‘Mom’s coming at four…’ Alice answered-not realising what Nicole was getting at

‘Okay, I’ll make you a deal… You CAN leave early, and I will FORGET that you didn’t actually ASK me if you could-on the proviso you offer to sit for Waverly on Tuesday night’

‘you want me to look after Carlos so you two can get your rocks off?’

Nicole opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again, not quite sure how to answer

‘It’s Waverly’s birthday and I would like to take her for dinner-I haven’t been able to do that for over a decade Alice and I’d like to show her how much I regret that decision’ she lied

‘God, you could have just said yes’ Alice replied with an eye roll ‘Fine. I’ll offer my services’

‘Thank you. In which case you can leave early…’ the redhead said with a smile ‘Where are we going?’

‘Dunno… mom sorted it out’ 

Nicole loved her best friend more than life itself, but if she was shit at anything-it was organising. She pulled out her phone and dialled Wynonna’s number-hoping the raven haired beauty had it switched on

‘Yo’ Wynonna said after three rings

‘Hey, are you alone?’ Nicole asked immediately

‘What? Why? Why would you ask that?’ Wynonna said, sounding flustered

‘Wynonna… where are you?’ Nicole said with a smirk-Wynonna had been seeing a local paramedic which everyone was pretending not to know about

‘Nowhere… why?’ There was a distinctly male voice in the background and then some fumbling and the opening of door ‘Do you want something?’

‘Oh I’m sorry, was I interrupting something?’

‘Fuck off Haught’

‘Karma’s a bitch right’

‘What do you want?!’ Wynonna said exasperatedly

‘Carlos has asked if I want to go bowling with you guys… please tell me you’ve booked something?’

‘Yes…’

‘Wynonna…’ Nicole said sternly

‘Nicole…’

‘It’s her birthday... please tell me you’ve booked something…’

‘Of course I fucking have. We’re going to a 1950’s themed bowling alley with a diner attached that do, amongst other things vegan food and ice cream and they are expecting us for five o’clock. Oh and I arranged for Jennie to close up the shop for you so we only have to take one car-which I will drive so you and Waverly can sit in the back and make googly eyes at each other over Carlos’ head’

‘Wy that’s…’

‘Yeah’

‘Sorry, I just…’

‘She’s my sister Nicole-I’m trying here…’ Wynonna said through a sigh

‘Hey… you’re… you are doing great-she will love it’ Nicole reassured ‘And it sounds perfect, thank you’

‘Well… you know… So I’ll pick you up about four?’

‘Yeah… perfect’

‘Okay…’

‘Okay… oh hey Wy…’

‘Yeah?’

‘Say hi to Jack for me’

‘Shut up…’ Wynonna said with a smile in her voice 

Nicole hung up and smiled at her niece, who had been watching the phone call with a look between boredom and fascination-which was quite the look to pull off

‘What are you smiling at?’ Alice asked returning her aunts smile

‘Your mom…’

‘Why? What’s she done?’

‘Wait and see the look on your aunt’s face when she realises where we’re going…’

‘We’re just going bowling’ Alice said confused

‘Yeah, but your MOM organised it all-that will mean more to Waverly than anything else anyone could have done… trust me… your mom is stepping up in the best way…’ Nicole replied. She knew that Alice loved Wynonna, but sometimes they were too alike for their own good. ‘When Waverly was younger, people kind of forgot her birthday-and I mean everyone-even Gus did once… she always acts like they’re no big deal-but they are. They are a huge deal-and what your mom has done organising the perfect Saturday evening in a place almost MADE for your aunt… she’s telling your aunt how much it means to her that she’s back monkey’

‘Why can’t they just have a conversation like normal people?’

‘Because that’s too easy Alice-and Earp women are not easy’

‘I resent that’

‘They broke the mould with you monkey… they broke the mould…’

 

Wynonna screeched to a halt in front of the book shop to collect Alice and Nicole a little after four. Alice immediately taking the front so Nicole could sit next to Carlos-who was happily chattering away to the other two women in the truck already

‘This is a nice surprise’ Waverly said over her son’s head. He looked up at her and grinned

‘I invited Cole after book club-we weren’t really talking about my treehouse’ Carlos announced-incredibly proud of himself

‘Well thank you very much bebé…’ Waverly said as she leant down and covered him in kisses. Carlos wriggled and laughed trying to get away from the brunette by pushing his body into Nicole’s. The taller woman looked on with amusement. She always knew Waverly would be an excellent mother-and the more time she spent with Carlos, the more she herself was enamoured by him. They had spent the last three Sunday’s together and had started to really get along-much to the redheads delight. Wynonna pulled away and headed towards the city-Alice immediately reaching for the radio and retuning it to something more up to date. Wynonna grumbled, but threw a wink at her daughter as she accepted Alice was in charge of music. 

The drive to the city went quickly, the five of them chattering all the way to the lanes. When they pulled up, Waverly got out of the car with the biggest grin on her face. She immediately turned back round to Nicole and asked if she had anything to do with this

‘I wish I could say yes-but this was all her’ Nicole said, indicating Wynonna ‘even down to getting my manager in as a surprise so I could join you’

Waverly turned to her sister and launched herself at her, kissing her all over her face-much like she had done to her son an hour ago

‘Nonna…’ Waverly said through kisses. Wynonna squirmed slightly-but not enough to actually get away ‘I love it and I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you…’ she continued the kisses and the declarations of love in the car park

‘Yeah yeah…’ the older Earp said as she eventually battered her sister away

‘you were right…’ Alice said quietly to Nicole as the other three people watched the interaction curiously ‘that was worth seeing…’

‘See… your mom dude… she’s the best of us…’ Nicole replied just as quietly. 

‘Okay… whose ready to do some bowling?’ Waverly asked excitedly. She grabbed Carlos with one hand and Wynonna with the other and dragged them to the door-gasping as they were transported back to the 1950’s. Waverly beamed up at Wynonna as they entered-Nicole following them in with Alice. She felt like finally the shift was starting to happen. Whatever had been said between the sisters the day of the fire pit, seemed to have brought back the equilibrium that had been missing between them and Nicole could not have felt more relieved if she tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love you continue to show this story-it means so much!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's birthday celebrations continue...

The workers at the alley were all dressed in ‘50’s gear, and the diner had an authentic looking jukebox that was playing rock and roll music across the entire building. There were neon signs for various vintage adverts and as they got their shoes and made their way to their lane, Waverly couldn’t contain her excitement. This was elevated when they arrived at their designated area and saw Chrissy, Perry and Millie waiting for them. 

Nicole smiled broadly at Wynonna and put her arm round her 

‘You did so good’ the redhead whispered

‘I missed all her important ones… figured I’d try to make up for it from now on… but for god sake remind me when its coming up, because I’m shit with dates and I don’t want to ever disappoint her again…’ Wynonna replied seriously

‘Of course’ Nicole said with another wide smile. Carlos and Millie got up first and the group began to bowl-all cheering each other on and singing along to the music that was accompanying them. Carlos and Millie made fun of how big Nicole’s feet looked in the special bowling shoes and Waverly watched on with a huge grin and a giggle that could only be described incorrigible. 

They bowled, they sang, they danced a little, they ate, they drank milkshakes and then they all headed to the arcade to spend quarters on machines they were never going to beat-and it was perfect. Carlos asked Nicole to shoot basketball hoops to win him a prize-which she somehow managed to pull off and then Waverly sidled up to her and asked her to do it all over again for her. Which she did. She spent fifteen dollars and had more failed attempts then successful ones, but eventually, she did. Waverly threw her arms around the redhead and kissed her cheek whispering how impressed she was and how thankful she was-to which Nicole blushed and nodded her head 

Waverly and Wynonna disappeared off to the shooting games and were found arguing and laughing at each other twenty minutes later by an exasperated Alice who had been sent off to get them more milkshakes. Carlos and Millie were in a soft play area being watched by Perry whilst Nicole and Chrissy played on racing car games. All of the adults reverting back to their teenage years-well all but Perry, who was always going to be the one to behave appropriately. 

Eventually, when they were all full up on junk food and pumped full of adrenaline, they piled back into the cars and made their way back to the homestead. Chrissy, Perry and a sleepy Amelia deciding to head straight back to put the little girl to bed. 

Carlos was just as sleepy, and as soon as Wynonna pulled out of the parking lot, the little boy rested his head on Waverly’s lap, his feet on Nicole’s and fell asleep. Waverly reached her arm across the sleeping child and linked her fingers with Nicole’s-throwing her a look that was almost blissful

‘Thank you Nonna’ Waverly said as they drove towards Purgatory ‘I think that was the best birthday yet’

Nicole squeezed her hand and bent down to kiss Waverly’s knuckle-careful not to disturb Carlos in the process

‘Weren’t you two together for like five years?’ Alice asked from beside her mother

‘Yeah…’

‘Bit harsh…’ the teenager replied

‘I think I agree with Wavery-that was awesome… thank you Wy’ 

‘I mean… it wasn’t the WORST night I’ve had’ Alice said with a shrug

‘Alice’ Waverly said exasperatedly 

‘My teenage daughter said it wasn’t the worst… believe me Waves, I’m taking that as a win’ Wynonna replied

‘Can you drop me at Alisha’s?’ Alice asked after looking at her phone

‘Why?’ Wynonna said suspiciously

‘Because she’s asked if I want to watch a movie and stay over and I figured you wouldn’t mind… you know… what with you being all cool and that…’

Nicole smiled at the back and forth bickering that had started between the mother and daughter and looked out of the window. Wynonna had done a brilliant job tonight, and Nicole was looking forward to telling her friend once again how impressed she was

‘Nic, you coming back with us or going home?’ Wynonna suddenly asked as they entered the town

‘Come back with us…’ Waverly said softly

‘What about Carlos?’ Nicole asked

‘We’ll figure it out…’ the brunette replied

‘Okay… homestead please Wy’ Nicole said a little louder so Wynonna could hear her. Wynonna looked at Nicole through the mirror and nodded-a faint smile on her lips

‘So can I go to Alisha’s or not?’ Alice cut in-ruining any moment to the two friends were having

‘Oh for god sake, fine-you can go to Alisha’s-but I want you back before lunch with Gus tomorrow-and I don’t mean in time to sit down and eat-I mean early so you can help with the food’

‘What?! Why?’ 

‘Because Alice I have a thing in the morning and it’s your aunt’s birthday lunch, so she gets the day off from cooking-and in case you hadn’t noticed, your cousin in only five so is limited with how much he can actually do’

‘Fine… You’ll help too though won’t you Nic?’ Alice suddenly said

‘What? Well I don’t know monkey…’

‘Alice, you know Cole has physio first thing’

‘No she doesn’t-Perry had to cancel-he’s going to a conference in Toronto’

‘How the hell do you know that?’ Nicole said surprised

‘When will any of you realise I know EVERYTHING’ Alice announced dramatically. Wynonna pulled up at Alisha’s and unbuckled her seatbelt

‘What are you doing?’ the teenager asked suddenly

‘I’m going to speak to Tahira’ Wynonna replied like it was obvious

‘What? Why?!’ Alice asked for the second time in five minutes

‘If you think I’m letting you out of this car and into a house without knowing there’s an adult in there, you are woefully mistaken’ Wynonna replied

‘You’re so embarrassing’

‘It’s this or home. Your choice’

‘Fine, come on then. Have a nice night guys, love you’ Alice said managing to go from sulky teen to adorable niece in mere seconds

‘Won’t be long’ Wynonna said as she climbed out of the truck and headed up the steps with her daughter

‘She is… God she’s brilliant’ Waverly said as she watched her sister 

‘Yeah, she is’ Nicole agreed 

‘Will you stay tonight?’ Waverly asked quietly so as not to wake Carlos

‘What about this little man?’ Nicole replied with a smile

‘I’ll set an alarm and head down to the couch, he’s never up before half seven so it won’t be too bad… I was going to talk to Jandro about it tomorrow after lunch and see if he’s okay with me telling him-I’m sure he will be, but I have to ask…’

‘Of course-I know that Waves, don’t worry… and I’d love to stay-but let me creep down-he might want to wake you up in the morning or something…’

‘What about your leg?’

‘Are you kidding? I’ve slept on that couch more times than I can remember… I once passed out on it drunk when my knee was still bandaged-it’s never let me down’

‘Okay… I hate that I can’t wake up with you-but falling asleep with you will make this day perfect’ Waverly said softly. Nicole flashed her dimples and nodded her agreement, leaning over and kissing her lightly

Wynonna climbed back into the car and turned to face the women in the back ‘Right, Tahira is there and there are no plans for her to go out… Alice was mortified… do you think I should just trust her?’

‘Absolutely not’ and ‘I wouldn’t’ Nicole and Waverly said in unison

‘That’s what I thought… Okay, do you need to swing by your place to get anything?’

‘Nah, you still have my drawer right?’ Nicole replied

Waverly frowned ‘Your drawer?’

‘Yeah, I have a drawer of stuff in Wy’s room for when I crash there…’

‘That’s… oddly romantic…’ Waverly said with a wry smile ‘you guys are so cute’

‘Shut up’ Wynonna said as she pulled away from the kerb and headed for the homestead-trying, and failing to hide her smile

 

Waverly took Carlos up to his room to put him to bed-she had woken him when they’d pulled up and he had grumbled his annoyance but accepted her offer of being carried. Nicole and Wynonna poured three large measures of whisky and headed out to the porch, Wynonna pulling the rocking chair out into the evening air to allow Waverly and Nicole the swing.  
‘You did so well tonight Wy…’ Nicole said   
‘Well.. you know…’ Wynonna shrugged ‘like I said… I’m trying…’

‘You’re succeeding’ Nicole replied ‘What are we going to do for Alice’s sixteenth?’

‘Fuck knows… She wants a party but the homestead isn’t an ideal place for people to get back from’

‘Let’s just have it at the store. We can have it on a Saturday night and I’ve already got an entertainment license-we could shut the café earlier than usual and do the place up-start at eight and stop at midnight-then you can all stay with me…’

‘That’s not the worst idea you’ve ever had’ Wynonna said after thinking it over

‘That’s a weird way to say thank you’ Nicole retorted. Wynonna rolled her eyes but smiled at the redhead

‘Thank you, I think that could work… Still don’t know what to get her though…’ Wynonna replied with a sigh. Waverly opened the door quietly and joined the two women outside, gratefully accepting the whisky Wynonna held out to her and taking a seat next to Nicole. Instinctively, Nicole lay her arm over the back of the seat and Waverly slid into her side-pulling a blanket over her as she curled around the redhead

‘You are having lunch with us tomorrow aren’t you?’ Wynonna asked her friend. Nicole smiled and shrugged 

‘I’m not sure… Won’t Gus be pissed…’

‘Why?’ The Earp sisters asked in unison

‘Well you know… it’s a family thing…’

‘Nic’ and ‘For God’s sake’ came out of the Earp women at the same time

‘Nicole, you’re my best friend. You’re Alice’s aunt, you’re Waverly’s girlfriend and I’m fairly fucking certain that you will one day be Carlos’ step mom-enough with the self-doubt’ Wynonna said exasperatedly

‘I mean, you just went from like 1-100 in a matter of seconds there’ Nicole replied, slightly startled at Wynonna’s frankness

‘She’s right though Nic… you are part of this family, and we would all love it if you stayed for lunch with us’ Waverly said gently, placing her hand on Nicole’s thigh and slowly rubbing circles with her thumb

‘That’s settled then…’ Wynonna said as she got to her feet ‘I’m whacked so I’m off to bed… you know I think this is the first time I will go to sleep in the same house as you two and not be woken up by moaning half way through the night…’

‘That is grossly exaggerated…’ Waverly said. Wynonna raised an eyebrow but decided not to argue. Both women smiled as they watched Wynonna head into the house

‘I’m just going to go in and lie with her for a bit…’ Waverly suddenly announced, getting up and leaning in to Nicole for a kiss

‘Okay baby… shall I wait out here or go up?’

‘Why don’t you go up-I want to say thank you to her again properly but then I don’t want to waste a single second of you being in my bed…’

Nicole smiled at the brunette and stood up to follow her into the homestead. They kissed again briefly before Waverly knocked on Wynonna’s door and Nicole made her way upstairs. She walked quietly down the corridor-taking particular care when walking past Carlos’ bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, and Nicole found herself stopping and looking in on the little boy-who was fast asleep. Saying Wynonna had jumped the gun was an understatement with what she had said, but Nicole would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about her future with Waverly.

For now, she put those thoughts on the back burner and crept into Waverly’s room-finding a pair of her pyjama’s on the bed neatly folded and a tube of her scar cream and her spare toothbrush-the brunette must have collected them earlier whilst her and Wynonna enjoyed their drinks. 

She undressed and applied the cream before nipping to the en-suite and finishing off her bedtime routine. When she came out of the bathroom-wearing only Waverly’s dark blue silk kimono with a flowery pattern-she found her girlfriend sitting at her dressing table tying her hair up. They looked at each other through the mirror and Nicole couldn’t hide her blush

‘Of all the things we’ve done in the last three months… THIS feels like it’s finally becoming real…’ Nicole said quietly

Waverly chuckled and stood up, looking Nicole in the eye as she walked towards her

‘I have been dreaming about getting you back into this bed for a very long time…’ the brunette replied seductively. She slowly ran her hands up Nicole’s arms and into her red hair, pulling Nicole down to meet her lips and kissing her deeply. Nicole instantly pulled the smaller woman into her-eradicating any space that was between them. 

With an overwhelming sense of need, Nicole picked Waverly up and carried her to the bed-she didn’t pull away-she simply laid the brunette down gently and continued the kiss. Their limbs entwined and their breathing got heavier-the only sounds to leave the pair as Waverly’s clothes were removed and kisses resumed. Nicole took the lead. For the few times they had managed to be together-Waverly had always set the pace. But not tonight. Nicole wanted Waverly completely-and she wanted her slowly. And Waverly was only too happy to oblige


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say a Nicole and Carlos bromance...
> 
> Update today as away for a bit, so not sure when I'll next get back to you-won't leave you hanging too long though!
> 
> Thanks, as always for your love and support-you're all dreamboats

The alarm rang out at 7AM. After a very long, deep and at times filthy kiss, Nicole extracted herself from Waverly, quickly went to the bathroom, dressed into pyjama’s once she had washed and then crept downstairs to the couch. Waverly had already made up a bed, so Nicole simply slipped under the covers and fell back to sleep-her body only too aware of last night’s activities.

An hour later Nicole was woken by a gentle tapping on her forehead. She frowned before opening her eyes to find Carlos standing in front of the couch still poking her

‘Hello…’ Nicole said groggily

‘Why are you on the couch? Did you and mamá have a fight?’ Carlos asked

Nicole frowned again and shook her head ‘A fight? No Carlos, we didn’t have a fight, why would you think that?’

‘Because you’re on the couch’ he answered honestly. Nicole wasn’t sure if she wasn’t keeping up because she was tired or if Carlos was speaking in riddles

‘No I just stayed here last night…’

‘But you’re mamá’s girlfriend so why aren’t you with her?’

Well shit. 

It is too early for this sort of conversation Nicole thought to herself. 

She smiled at the little boy, trying to figure out how to answer him ‘What makes you say that?’ the redhead opted for-neither confirming nor denying his question

‘Millie told me… can you get me some cereal? I can’t reach’ 

‘Erm… Sure, okay…’ Nicole replied. 

She got off the couch and stretched, her t shirt riding up and exposing the bottoms of some of her scars-it didn’t pass Nicole by that Carlos had clearly seen, but had chosen not to say anything-something Nicole was surprisingly grateful for. They walked into the kitchen and Nicole reached down a bowl from the cupboard above the kitchen surface and flicked on the coffee machine

‘Where do you keep the cereal?’ Nicole asked

‘Just there…’ Carlos said as he pointed to the long larder cupboard to the left of the fridge. Nicole opened it up and found an assortment of cereals staring back at her-something that had ‘Waverly Earp’ written all over it. When Waverly needed a snack-her ‘go to’ had always been cereal-which meant there was permanent array of the stuff wherever the brunette went.

‘Which one do you want?’ 

‘Froot Loops and Cinnamon Toast Crunch please’ 

‘In the same bowl?’ Nicole said confused

‘No… the froot loops are for mamá’ Carlos replied with a roll of the eyes ‘I want to take her breakfast in bed…’

‘Oh okay… yeah that makes more sense’ Nicole mumbled to herself ‘do you wanna grab your mamá’s milk?’

Carlos smiled and went over to the fridge to get the Oat milk whilst Nicole got another bowl out and a couple of spoons. He returned to Nicole’s side and looked up at her smiling

‘What are you smiling at?’ Nicole said with her own grin

‘The way you say mamá… It was funny…’ Carlos replied

‘Hey… are you laughing at my Spanish?’ Nicole said mock offended. Carlos beamed up at her and nodded his head, emitting a small giggle ‘So teach me some words… how do you say breakfast?’

‘El desayuno’ Carlos replied immediately

‘One more time… and slower…’ Nicole said whilst looking down at the little boy

‘Dehs – ah – yoo – noh’ 

‘Dehs ah yoo noh’ Nicole repeated. Carlos laughed and nodded his head as he passed the redhead the milk ‘Gracias’ Nicole said with a wink

‘De nada’ Carlos replied

‘Now THAT I understand’ Nicole said as she poured some milk onto the Froot Loops and placed it onto a tray. She filled up a mug with coffee and put it next to the bowl and spoon ‘Want me to walk this up for you?’

‘Yes please, can you put mine on there too… I want to have breakfast in bed with her… are you going to come?’ 

‘No I’ll leave you to it I think…’ Nicole replied with a smile ‘Do you want juice?’

‘I’ll get it’ the little boy said as he went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. Nicole reached down three glasses and poured the juice equally into them. She placed two onto the tray and lifted it up-indicating Carlos to lead the way up to Waverly’s room

The two of them stood outside Waverly’s room and Nicole looked down at the little boy at her side 

‘Do you want to knock?’ the red head asked. He smiled up at her and shook his head, deciding to open the door and walk in, Nicole following him in-staying close to the door so as not to intrude. He padded over to Waverly and tapped her forehead in the same way he had woken Nicole. Waverly stirred immediately and said something sleepily to him in Spanish. He replied and then turned to look at Nicole, who was standing in the doorway with a smile 

‘Desayuno’ Nicole said, flashing her dimples. Waverly sat up and looked at the woman in front of her with a wide smile

‘That’s… new…’ Waverly said

‘Happy birthday weekend mamá’ Carlos said ‘I showed Cole how to say breakfast’

‘So I see…’ Waverly replied with a smirk ‘This looks delicious bebé thank you’ the brunette said as she opened the plethora of blankets that were lying on top of her and patted the space next to her so Carlos could get in. Nicole wandered over to them and placed the tray down on Waverly’s knee, looking at her and winking quickly whilst Carlos got settled

‘Bon appetit’ the redhead said lavishly. 

Carlos laughed again and replied ‘Merci Nicole’ with a perfect French accent

‘Are you kidding me?’ Nicole said aghast ‘What else do you speak?’

‘Just French, Spanish and English I promise’ Waverly laughed ‘Are you having anything?’ 

‘I’m going to grab a lift into town so I can get some clothes and do my exercises before I come back to help with lunch… Have a lovely breakfast’ Nicole replied with a smile. She left the mother and son to it and made her way back downstairs-thankful she had been savvy enough to collect her clothes from Waverly’s floor this morning when she had gotten up. 

She phoned a cab and then went into the downstairs bathroom to get changed. Cleaning her teeth and running Wynonna’s brush through her hair. By the time she was dressed with her jacket and shoes on, the cab was pulling up, so she quickly unlocked the door and made her way outside-sending a quick message to Waverly saying how much she had enjoyed falling asleep with her last night and asking her to call her as soon as she can so they could talk about what Carlos had said. She didn’t expect Waverly to do anything-but it felt odd knowing something like that and NOT discussing it with her girlfriend

 

Exercised, showered and having some fruit and yogurt, Nicole smiled when she saw Waverly’s name pop up on her phone. She answered immediately, still chewing some of her food. Waverly waited patiently for the redhead to swallow what was in her mouth before saying hello

‘So… Carlos said something this morning to me…’ Nicole started once they’d said their good mornings

‘Okay…’ Waverly replied sounding nervous

‘He called me your girlfriend… he said Millie had told him that’s what I was…’

‘What? Back up… how did that even come up?’ Waverly asked sounding as confused as Nicole was heself

‘He woke me up, asked if we’d had a fight, I said no and asked why he’d think that and he said because I was your girlfriend and sleeping on the couch-I said what makes you say that and he said Millie had told him I was… and then he asked me to get him some cereal’

‘Well shit…’

‘THAT’s what I thought’ Nicole replied ‘And I didn’t know what to say, so I just got him the cereal and then we woke you up… I wanted to tell you as soon as I could…’

‘Yeah, thanks… okay, well then I guess I better go and talk to him… Sorry that happened…’

‘Don’t be, I was just surprised and didn’t really know what to say…’

‘Yeah, I don’t blame you… When are you heading back here?’

‘I was going to pick Alice up at eleven and then head over-unless you think it’s a bad idea now?’

‘Nic… This is a good thing-I just need to talk to Jandro and then to Carlos and find out exactly what’s been said-but this is good… I can’t wait to spend the day with you…’

‘Me neither… I’ll see you soon okay…’

‘Okay’ Waverly replied before hanging up. 

Nicole finished her breakfast and phoned her niece, checking the teenager was up and ready to be collected. Alice was like Wynonna on the phone-not chatty and to the point 

The drive to Alisha’s was-unsurprisingly-quick. Alice appearing before Nicole even stopped the engine. She threw herself into the passenger seat and grunted a good morning to the redhead, who was trying not to smirk at the grumpy teen

‘Did you have a good night?’ Nicole asked as she pulled onto the road and headed back to the homestead

‘Yeah… it was okay…’

‘Just okay?’ Nicole replied-sensing there was more to that statement then Alice was letting on

‘I need to tell you something… but you have to promise not to tell my mom…’

‘Monkey, that’s not quite how this works’ Nicole said kindly

‘Fine… I won’t tell you…’ Alice responded sulkily. Nicole pulled the truck over and switched off the engine

‘Alice… what’s going on?’

‘I can’t tell you…’

‘You can tell me anything…’

‘You’ll get so mad…’

‘I won’t get mad, I promise…’ Nicole reasoned

‘I… I… do you know what, it’s fine… don’t worry…’

‘Okay, well now I’m worried….’

‘I skipped a period’ the teenager said quietly. It was so quiet, Nicole almost missed it. Almost.

‘What?’

‘Please don’t make me say it again…’

‘You… you skipped… I mean… you and Kevin…’ Nicole stuttered, struggling to comprehend what the teenager had just said

‘Yep’ Alice said, looking anywhere but at Nicole ‘And I need a pregnancy test-only I can’t go and buy one because then everyone fucking knows each other in this town…’

Fuck.

Nicole knew what was coming before Alice even opened her mouth

‘Okay…’ the older woman said ‘Okay… I will go and get you one from the next town over…’

‘Really?’ Alice said hopefully

‘Yes really…’ Nicole said with closed eyes ‘I will go and get you one, and then you and I are going to go back to my apartment for “a homework book” after lunch, and you will take the test’

‘Then what?’

‘Lets wait and see shall we…’ Nicole replied through a sigh

‘I’m sorry’ Alice mumbled

‘Okay’

‘You’re not mad?’

‘Oh, I’m fucking furious, but that’s not going to help anyone, so lets go and have some lunch, and then lets sort this out… Does Kevin know’ Nicole tried really hard not to spit his name out

‘It’s not his fault’

‘I didn’t say it was’

‘But your face did…’ Alice retorted

‘Hey… you need to cut that fucking sass out right now’ Nicole said sternly

‘Sorry… Thank you auntie Nic… I know this is a lot to ask… I just don’t have anyone else to help me…’

‘When we are back at my place, you and I are going to talk about all the reasons why that statement is utter bullshit-but right now we have a birthday lunch to go and cook and NOTHING is going to get in the way of that-so spend this time getting yourself together enough to get through the next four hours-and then we will figure this all out okay?’

‘Yeah… okay…’ Alice said subdued ‘I’m sorry…’

‘It’s okay monkey…’ Nicole replied softly

She pulled back onto the highway and continued towards the homestead hoping she was doing the right thing-but knowing there was very little she could do either way.


	20. Chapter 20

They continued their journey in silence-Nicole mainly internally battling with herself as to whether to tell Wynonna what was happening. The chances were it was just a scare. But then Alice is an Earp. And lord knows contraception is not always on their side. 

As soon as they pulled up at the homestead, Nicole placed her hand on Alice’s arm to stop her from getting out of the truck

‘Look… Why don’t you stay with me tonight’ Nicole said softly ‘I think, regardless of what happens, we need to sit down and have a proper conversation’

‘Okay…’ Alice said mutely

‘Are you going to be able to do this? The birthday lunch I mean?’

‘Auntie Cole, I’m an Earp… We’ve been pretending everything’s fine for centuries-what makes you think I’m any different?’ Alice said honestly. Nicole’s heart almost broke at the statement. She had always been to sure she knew the youngest Earp better than she knew herself-but judging by this morning’s revelation, Nicole realised she could not have been more wrong. 

She went to say something when the door to the homestead opened and Wynonna appeared

‘You want to see how good I am at this… watch and learn…’ Alice said with a sad smile before getting out of the truck and throwing a smile towards her mom. Nicole couldn’t hear what the teen said-but whatever it was, Wynonna threw her head back in laughter and put her arm around her daughter-leading them both into the house. 

Nicole slowly made her own way into the homestead, smiling at Carlos when she entered and heading straight for the kitchen in search of Gus. The older woman was standing at the sink washing vegetables and bickering with her eldest niece, who was hanging around getting in the way

‘Nicole, honey, can you get this one out of my way, I’m trying to prep here…’ Gus said with an exasperated smile

‘Come on you… out…’ Nicole said to the older Earp

‘I’m just trying to help…’ Wynonna grumbled

‘Well you’re not’ Gus answered back

‘I tell you what… Why don’t we go and pester Carlos into playing a game or something…’

‘I only play card games’ Wynonna retorted

‘That’s not true’ Gus said quickly ‘You used to love chutes and ladders’. Nicole looked at her friend and beamed

‘You’re so cute’ the redhead teased

‘Fuck off’ Wynonna barked. Gus clipped the brunette round the ear quickly

‘Language’ the grey haired woman said ‘Both of you… out…’

They made their way into the lounge and both sat down either side of the little boy who was quietly watching cartoons and colouring. He looked between to the two women suspiciously-the squinting eyes and sceptical face emanating Waverly

‘What?’ he asked

‘Whatcha doing there kiddo?’ Wynonna sing songed in reply

‘Colouring…’ the five year old answered-pointing out the obvious 

‘Wanna play a game?’ the brunette questioned

‘What kind of game?’

‘I dunno… Nic, what do you think? You think he’s ready for Chase the Ace?’

‘I reckon so’ Nicole replied with a smile ‘You wanna play cards with us Carlos?’

The little boy looked between the two grown-ups and then at the television-seemingly weighing up his options. He sighed and then put down his pencil

‘Okay’ he shrugged nonchalantly. Wynonna jumped up immediately and went to get some cards from the sideboard.

‘Okay, so the rules are simple… I’m going to take out three aces from the pack-leaving only one. I deal out all the cards between us and we have to get rid of all the pairs we have in our hand-with me so far?’ Wynonna said. She waited for Carlos to respond with a nod before continuing ‘then we each take turns picking a card from the other persons hand-so Nic would pick from me, you would pick from Nic and I would pick from you-if you get a pair, you throw it down… the object of the game is to get rid of all your cards-whoever holds the ace at the end loses… that clear?’

Carlos looked a bit worried, so Nicole suggested he watch her and Wynonna play a hand first to see what she meant. The little boy nodded enthusiastically at the idea of being shown, so Wynonna dealt and Nicole cleared the table. 

She tried to hide the huge grin that came onto her face as Carlos settled in front of Nicole, leant against her torso and looked at her cards with her. She brought her arms in front of her-resting her elbows on her knees and essentially keeping Carlos in the centre of the circle and got him to take the pairs out for her. Before long the three of them were trying to pass the ace between each other and getting more and more excited with every play

Nicole and Carlos remained in their position, discussing which card they should choose and trying to figure out where Wynonna was hiding the ace. They were so engrossed in the game, none of them noticed Waverly come down the stairs and approach the group. It wasn’t until Waverly ran her fingers through Carlos’ hair and bent down to kiss him did any of them notice her sudden appearance. 

‘Mamá… stop it I’m playing’ Carlos said annoyed as he concentrated on Wynonna’s eyes

‘Sorry bebé…’ Waverly said with a laugh. She curled up on the sofa sitting next to Nicole and Carlos, and sat back, running a hand up Nicole’s back as she did so. Nicole leant into the touch slightly and turned to the side to look at the brunette with a wide smile

‘What are you playing?’ Waverly asked, not breaking eye contact from Nicole 

‘Chase the ace’ Wynonna replied, her face full of concentration as she stared at Carlos trying to ascertain where the ace was

‘Whose winning?’

‘Mamá…’ Carlos said in an exasperated tone

‘Sorry, sorry’ Waverly said with a shrug of her shoulders, her palms out and another soft laugh

‘It’s very intense…’ Nicole muttered quietly, leaning into Waverly slightly for some brief contact. Waverly hummed a response and then picked up a book, curling her legs up onto the sofa and seemingly ignoring the three card players in front of her.

The final cards were played, Wynonna throwing Nicole a hint as to where the ace was in her hand so Carlos could be coached on what card to pick and win the game. It was something the older Earp used to do with Alice when she was younger-and Carlos cheered with glee when his auntie Nonna lost-demanding they play again immediately. 

Nicole asked him if her wanted his own hand, but he decided against it-wanting to remain where he was-standing between Nicole’s legs and playing along with her. Waverly ran her hand up Nicole’s spine and scratched her nails lightly into the base of the redhead’s skull when he had chosen to stay playing with her, and Nicole had turned to look at the brunette-their eye contact and smiles communicating everything they were thinking without having to use words

Alice came and joined them for their third hand and won immediately-they were dealing out their fourth when Gus appeared in the doorway sighing and saying someone else could peel and chop the rest of the vegetables. Nicole got up immediately and insisted she would do it-allowing the little family some time together

She had just finished with the potatoes when she felt a little tap on her hip and found Carlos staring up at her

‘Hey… you okay?’

‘Can I help you?’ Carlos asked-his eyes the size of moons

‘Well its all chopping and slicing…’ Nicole replied ‘But you can sit up here and pass things to me if you like?’

Carlos nodded his head quickly and reached his arms up for Nicole to lift him up onto the surface next to her. The redhead placed him down and then handed him a bag of carrots, green beans, a cauliflower and some unshelled peas

 

‘Why don’t you pass me things and then we can do the peas together?’

‘Okay…’ Carlos said happily, reaching into the bag and pulling out a carrot. They worked alongside each other quickly and before long Nicole had peeled and chopped the veg and was showing Carlos how to shell peas. 

They were interrupted by Alice coming in and insisting Carlos teach Wynonna how to “floss”, so Nicole was left alone to finish the remaining shelling and the prep of the corn. The redhead was unsurprised when she felt Waverly walk up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist-smiling as she leant back against the smaller woman and humming contentedly

‘So turns out my son has known about us for weeks and doesn’t give a shit…’ 

‘That’s a good thing right?!’ Nicole asked as she spun round in Waverly’s arms and faced the brunette

‘It’s a very good thing…’ Waverly replied with a grin before she stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed the woman in her arms 

‘You’re sure you’re okay with this… it’s a big step Waves and its happened without your say so…’

‘Yeah I’m sure’ Waverly replied immediately ‘Nic, I’ve wanted him to know about us for a while-I don’t think it’s a risk telling him-I don’t think you’re going anywhere are you?’

‘Absolutely not’ Nicole answered honestly before leaning in and kissing Waverly once more. Waverly hummed into it and ran her tongue along Nicole’s bottom lip, seeking entrance and being granted it immediately. There was finally no need to be quick, or to steal moments like this-so neither women rushed-savouring in their new found freedom. They were brought out of their bubble by whooping and hollering in the lounge from Wynonna and Carlos-Waverly gave Nicole a final peck and then disappeared to see what all the noise was about. Nicole turned back to the sink and continued the task of shelling peas-smiling to herself as she did so, and feeling more content than she had in over ten years

 

Lunch was a successful feast of a Vegan roast dinner with beef on the side for the meat eaters. As it was Waverly’s birthday weekend, she got to say what the afternoon film would be-and being Waverly, she went for her favourite classic ‘Some Like It Hot’. Carlos settled between Nicole and his mamá and fell asleep half way through the film-curling into Nicole’s side comfortably and dozing. He was like Waverly in that way-tactile and cat like when it came to being around those he trusted. Nicole looked down and watched him sleep-catching herself smiling at the little boy-only coming out of her daze when Wynonna threw some popcorn at her and told her to stop being weird. 

Eventually the day came to a close. Alice had cleared it with Wynonna that she would stay at Nicole’s that night, and Wynonna agreeing without question. The redhead said her goodbyes to Gus, Wynonna and a sleepy Carlos before walking out onto the porch with Waverly. She had grown more apprehensive as the day had gone on-and was now in a state of perpetual anxiety to get Alice to a pharmacy and find out if she’s worrying over nothing or if they needed to have a very big conversation about decisions and options. 

She was brought out of her daydream by Waverly pulling her close and wrapping her arms around her neck. Nicole smiled down at her girlfriend and kissed her lightly

‘So are you going to tell me what’s going on?’ Waverly asked quietly ‘Or are you and Alice planning some huge surprise for my birthday?’

Nicole laughed and leant down for another kiss, hoping to dispel and thoughts of hiding in plain sight from the smaller woman in her arms

‘She just needs a grown up that isn’t her mom right now-she’s fine’ Nicole replied. It wasn’t a lie, but it was so far away from the truth she felt guilty for the deflection

‘Okay…’ Waverly said with a smile ‘I have meetings after school tomorrow so will be really late back-but I’d like to see you Tuesday if we can?’

‘Absolutely’ Nicole promised. She had hoped Alice would sit Carlos, but that now all hinged on what happened next-so, for now, Nicole kept that idea to herself and instead wrapped her arms tighter around the brunette and pulled her in close

‘Next time I stay, I can wake up next to you… that sounds like perfection…’ Nicole whispered

‘It really, really does…’ Waverly breathed out. Their lips were inches apart when a sharp blast from Nicole’s car horn rang out

‘Why is it that she has to be SO like her during these sorts of moments?’ Nicole asked exasperatedly. 

Waverly laughed and patted Nicole’s cheek ‘Have a good evening baby… call me later?’

‘You bet’ Nicole replied before kissing Waverly once more and heading towards the truck. She climbed in and started the engine immediately, not looking at the teenager sitting next to her quietly. They pulled out of the homestead and onto the road heading towards the city

‘Where are we going?’ Alice said confused

‘We have to drive a bit further out-everyone knows who I am round here and you look more like your mom than you think-we’re going to the city to get you some tests, then we’re going to mine to do them okay?’

Alice nodded her head and continued to stare out of the window. Nicole knew this was going to be a tense couple of hours-but at least they would know where they stood once they returned to Nicole’s apartment and Alice took the tests. 

 

They barely spoke on during the duration of the journey. Alice sat mutely in the car as Nicole went into the pharmacy and bought four pregnancy tests for the teenager-returning with them in a brown paper bag and a soda for the girl. Nicole had always prided herself on her and Alice’s relationship-but as they sat in uncomfortable silence, Nicole was struggling to know what to say to her. She wanted to reach out, and reassure her everything would be okay, and they would work it out-but the truth was, Alice was so like Wynonna, that if you didn’t handle with care, you were likely to cause more harm than good. 

If their journey to the city was tense, the journey back was like a knifes edge. Alice barely acknowledging Nicole’s words as the redhead tried to make conversation. They pulled up to the back of the shop and went up to the apartment in silence, Nicole only speaking as the doors to the elevator opened and they stepped into the lounge

‘Right, you take these and I’ll get you some water’ Nicole said

‘You wanna explain to me what’s in the bag?’ Wynonna said out of the darkness. Nicole jumped at the voice and then switched on the lights to find her friend sitting in her armchair next to her bar

‘Mom’ Alice said slightly panicked

‘Hey Wy… what are you doing here?’ Nicole asked with a smile, not quite knowing how to respond to the dark look in the brunettes eyes

‘I asked you a question’ Wynonna said without breaking eye contact with Nicole

‘Wynonna… Look…’ Nicole started but Wynonna held up her finger to stop the redhead in her tracks

‘What is in the bag?’ Wynonna asked again, her voice steady as a rock

‘Wynonna…’ Nicole started to say again before cutting herself off with the look her friend threw at her

‘Don’t’ Wynonna said harshly ‘Alice, get in the car please’

‘Mom I…’

‘Now Alice’ Wynonna barked. Alice quickly walked to the elevator and disappeared down to the car park, leaving the two friends looking at each other in the semi darkness

‘Wynonna…’ Nicole tried but Wynonna cut her off once more

‘Don’t Nicole… She’s MY kid, not yours’

‘I know that Wy, but she came to me’ Nicole replied calmly

‘And so should you have’ Wynonna snipped. Nicole let out a breath and ran her hand through her hair

‘What did you want me to do Wy? Tell her I wouldn’t help her?’

‘No Nicole, you should have told her you’d help her, and then taken me aside and explain to me what the fuck is going on. Instead, I sit here for two hours waiting for you to come home with MY daughter and a fucking pharmacy bag full of what I can only assume are pregnancy tests’ Wynonna exploded. She marched towards the fire escape at the back of the room and opened the door ‘You crossed a fucking line Nicole. Don’t EVER do that again’

‘Hey, don’t do that…’ Nicole retaliated ‘Don’t take this out on me-it’s not MY fault she came to me… And whilst I agree I could have handled it better, what the fuck was I supposed to do? Seriously? Take you aside before lunch and say “oh, by the way, your daughter missed a period and she’s asked me to buy her a pregnancy test?” Really Wynonna? You and I BOTH know you would have fucking exploded’

‘That wasn’t your call’

‘Yes it was Wynonna. It WAS my call. I don’t like this anymore than you do, but I thought I was doing the right thing’

‘Well you weren’t’ Wynonna spat ‘You crossed a line tonight Haught, stay the fuck out of my daughters business’ 

Nicole watched as Wynonna threw the door open and stormed down the steps running down the side of her building. She didn’t try and stop her. Later, she will lament that she should have done. But at that moment, she simply slammed the door and screamed out in frustration.


	21. Chapter 21

Nicole had to admit, she didn’t actually think Wynonna would ghost her. She thought they would meet up a couple of days after the fight and sort it out-but the longer their silence went on, the more stubborn both women became. Alice wasn’t pregnant. Like so many times, the minute she saw the negative sign, she felt the tell tale sign of her period and came on within 4 hours. Which was a blessing for all concerned. The teen was still allowed to work at the shop, but was no longer permitted to spend Friday nights at Nicole’s-and was collected by Wynonna as soon as her shifts were over-the raven haired woman sitting outside the shop and blasting her horn every ten seconds until her daughter appeared. Nicole would walk Alice to the exit, look Wynonna in the eye and then turn and shut the door calmly before disappearing back into her shop. If Wynonna wanted to blame her, she could-but Nicole stood by her decision-and she wasn’t going to apologise again just to make the brunette feel better. 

The friends had argued like this once before. When too much whisky and heartache were prevalent in both the women’s lives. It had taken Gus to sit them both down after two weeks and literally bang their heads together before either women admitted they had blown the spat out of all proportion. And it had been a rough two weeks for both of them. But this, this didn’t look like settling any time soon. 

Alice was devastated. Despite being assured by both women this was between them and nothing to do with her-the teenager couldn’t help but feel responsible. Nicole would tell her every time she saw her that this was something they did every now and then, and would kiss her nieces head and tell her it would all be okay. At first, Nicole believed that-but then Alice’s birthday came and went-without any of the pomp and circumstance they had originally planned, followed by Halloween and Nicole started to fear that maybe Wynonna was more pissed than she originally thought. 

Waverly made her feelings on the matter very clear. Nicole should have said something-but Wynonna had blown this up out of all out of proportion. She had said this to both women numerous times and that they were both as stubborn as each other as far as she was concerned. The younger sister did find herself in a sort of parallel universe when either women asked Waverly how the other was-she would sigh and say “ask her yourself”-the irony not lost on any of them. 

Whilst Nicole and Wynonna’s friendship ground to a halt, Nicole and Waverly’s relationship flourished. They saw each other every Sunday with Carlos, and every so often they managed a date mid-week with either Alice or Gus agreeing to sit for Waverly. Wynonna had done so a couple of times too-but had always made it very clear to her younger sister it was for Waverly’s benefit-not Nicole’s. Chrissy had invited Carlos for a sleep over once to allow the couple some privacy-with things the way they were with Wynonna, neither women thought it fair Nicole stay at the homestead-so once again, they found themselves either frantically grabbing a couple of hours together mid-week before Waverly had to return home, or incredibly frustrated. 

 

It was a relatively quiet Wednesday afternoon when the door to the shop flew open and Waverly Earp marched in with a look of determination in her eye. They hadn’t managed to be intimate for over a month and by the look on the brunette’s face, Nicole could guess this was about as long as Waverly Earp was willing to go

‘You need to sort this out with Wynonna’ Waverly said as soon as she placed her bag on the counter and took her coat off

‘I’ve tried’ Nicole said as she turned the page of the book she was reading and took a sip of her tea

‘No you haven’t’ Waverly argued ‘You said sorry once on the day it happened and you’ve done nothing since…’

‘Neither has she’ Nicole retaliated-aware she sounded like a petulant child, but unable to stop herself

‘Seriously Nicole, this is driving me crazy… do something’

‘I can do something to alleviate your tension, but I’ve apologised and she threw it back in my face-have this conversation with her, not me’

‘You’re so fucking stubborn’ Waverly said exasperatedly

‘I know’ Nicole said, still not looking up from the book she was reading

‘Put that fucking book down and look at me’ Waverly snapped. Nicole raised her eyebrow at the brunette, but reached for her book mark and placed it on the page

‘Okay… you have my full attention’

‘I hate this Nicole… I hate it’ Waverly sighed

‘Look, when she’s ready, she’ll come and find me-but I have apologised Waverly and she wasn’t interested… I’m not going to beg’ Nicole replied calmly

‘What if she’s never ready? Are we destined NEVER to have sex in a bed again?’ Waverly asked a little too loudly 

Alice poked her head out of the back office with a look of disgust on her face ‘That was unnecessary’ the teen said 

‘Sorry… didn’t realise you were back there… swap places with us for a minute’ Waverly said to her niece

‘Are you planning to have sex in there? Because I’m half way through the stock take and it would be super inconvenient to start all over again because you messed it all up getting down and dirty’ Alice asked

‘No’ both women replied in unison 

‘Okay, well I’m just saying, the walls are thin’ Alice stated as she walked out of the office with her hands up. Waverly scowled at the youngest Earp then took Nicole’s hand and dragged her into the office, closing the door behind them and forcing Nicole to sit on the chair behind the desk

‘Please, can you just reach out… I want to wake up with you in my bed at home, and the three of us have breakfast together and then spend a lazy Sunday playing games and lying around…’

‘I want that too baby, but I was put in an impossible position and I can’t MAKE her see that…’

Waverly huffed out some air in frustration and say down on the desk in front of the redhead

‘I miss you…’ the brunette said defeatedly

‘I know… I miss you too… Why don’t you two stay with me? On Saturday night? We could have a movie night and Carlos can stay in Alice’s room, and we can cook and make popcorn and then you can carry him to bed once he’s fallen asleep on us and then you can take me upstairs and do whatever you want to me…’ Nicole suddenly asked. Waverly seemed to perk up at that idea. She had resisted Carlos and her spending time at Nicole’s just because the open plan aspect of the bedroom wasn’t ideal-but desperate times called for desperate measures and they quickly made plans for Saturday night. 

With a longer than anticipated kiss and a very quick feel of Nicole’s ass, Waverly flung the door to the office back open and hurried out-grabbing her bag and coat and kissing Alice quickly before marching to the door and disappearing out of the shop

‘I’m sorry…’ Alice said quietly

‘No more of that monkey-you’ve done nothing wrong’

‘Neither have you’ Alice replied quickly

‘I did… I overstepped and she’s hurt… but it will be okay…’

‘How do you know that?’ the teen asked curiously

‘Because I know her Alice…’ Nicole said simply-hoping she sounded more confident than she felt

 

Saturday afternoon was busier than usual-the cold weather had started to ramp up as Christmas fast approached and with the bad weather came less activities to do outside for the people of Purgatory. So Nicole did what she always did in the winter-she ran a longer Saturday club in the morning and an interactive family afternoon so the grown ups could get involved. This week was a treasure hunt-clues were hidden within books scattered around the shop, and once the group had completed all the tasks-they were rewarded with hot chocolates all round-there were various levels-depending on age of child or the ability of those taking part. There were also board games in the coffee shop and jigsaw puzzles on various tables through-out the store that people could leave and come back to whenever they wanted. She didn’t charge the earth to be involved-but enough to make it worth her while, so it was popular with the locals and kept the shop ticking over with all the extra drinks and treats being bought

Whilst the weather was great for business-it meant that Nicole was on her feet more than usual. She and Perry had decided a couple of years ago that during the winter months she would have physio on a Monday and a Thursday instead of a Sunday so she could relieve the tension built up over the busy period and rest it on the quieter days in the shop. She also split the days up with Jennie so they both worked Saturday but had a day off mid-week to alleviate the amount of hours they worked.

The day flew by and just as Nicole was saying goodbye to the last of the patrons, Waverly and Carlos appeared-laden down with overnight bags and snacks for their planned movie night. Carlos scowled as he entered-and it wasn’t until Waverly explained he had never experienced frost before did Nicole understand why. He smiled slightly as Nicole led them to the elevator, and she could swear the little boy sighed with relief when he entered her apartment and felt the warmth within it. Hiding her smile from him, she took their coats and hung them up and then went about building the fire whilst Waverly unpacked the shopping and popped her pre-made vegan chilli on to heat through. Carlos quietly wandered around the apartment taking everything in-he had only been up here twice before, and both times had been brief. He padded over to Nicole and tapped her on the shoulder looking quizzically at her

‘Hey Carlos… you okay?’ Nicole asked the little boy

‘Can I help?’

Nicole glanced over his shoulder at Waverly who was watching the interaction and opening a bottle of red wine. She nodded her head at her girlfriend so Nicole turned her attention back to the lad in front of her and smiled warmly

‘Of course-you can help-but I’m going to leave the lighting of it to your mamá-she’s really good at getting it started’ Nicole replied-whispering the last bit to make him laugh

He sat cross legged on the floor next to her and helped Nicole screw up various bits of scrap newspaper and tie them into knots. Before long, the fire was built and ready to be lit and Waverly was suggesting they run a bath for Carlos now so they could all get into their pyjama’s and watch ‘The Incredibles 4’ after dinner. They both showed Carlos the bathroom and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw how big Nicole’s bath was. He looked around the various handrails and then back at Nicole-a question clearly on his mind he wasn’t sure he should ask

‘You can ask me anything Carlos’ Nicole said as an opener. Waverly was standing just behind Nicole and placed her hand on the small of the redhead’s back by way of support

‘Why have you got all these round it?’ He asked softly

‘I got hurt once and I need these rails to help me in and out of the bath sometimes’ Nicole explained

‘Is that why you have a bad leg?’

‘Yes it is…’ Nicole answered with a smile ‘and it’s why I have some marks on my belly too’

‘So that’s why Auntie Nonna calls you a hero?’ he said absentmindedly-not realising his words had just caused a lump to form in Nicole’s throat

‘Does she?’ Nicole croaked out-trying to hide the effect the words were having on her

‘Yes… she said you were the best mother clucking hero that ever was’ he said with a smile ‘that you hunted down a monster and stopped him and that if you wore a cape, it would be all the colours of the rainbow’

‘She said that did she?’ Waverly chipped in ‘well she’s right… why don’t I show you your room for tonight and Nicole can start the water off?’

Nicole had always been grateful for Waverly’s ability to read a room-and never more so than at this moment. Carlos and the brunette left the bathroom, closing the door behind them to give Nicole the privacy she needed to get herself together. She wiped away the tear that had fallen and started the water, sitting on the edge of the tub and taking some steadying breaths. Wynonna was impetuous and rude and dramatic and infuriating and Nicole couldn’t put into words how much she missed her.

Waverly made sure there was enough bubble bath in the water and left the door ajar once Carlos was happy-as they were in an apartment, Waverly felt comfortable leaving him to it-so she walked over to Nicole, who was leaning against the kitchen island sipping from the red wine Waverly had poured her

‘You okay?’ the brunette asked as she slid her hands up Nicole’s back and rested them on her shoulder blades

‘Yeah…’ Nicole replied with a sad smile

Waverly ran her hands through Nicole’s hair and twisted the ends at the nape of her neck. She then leant in and kissed Nicole softly on the lips ‘Hello…’

‘Hi…’ Nicole replied with a smile ‘You feel nice’

‘I am nice’ Waverly retorted with a grin

‘Don’t I know it…’ Nicole breathed out as she leant in again to kiss the brunette. Nicole took the opportunity to lift Waverly up onto the island and for once be the smaller of the two women. Waverly smiled down at her and stroked her cheek affectionately, looking her in the eye and smiling softly

‘Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t change my family for anything… but Jesus Christ, I can’t remember a time I didn’t want to be doing this with you’ Waverly whispered. Nicole leant into the touch and lightly kissed Waverly’s palm, humming her agreement 

‘I am so very pleased you came home’ the redhead replied. They looked at each other for a moment, knowing that words were superfluous-and that even if they tried to articulate it, they would fail to do this feeling justice. They were brought out of their reverie by the splashing of water and Carlos shouting to them that he had finished. Waverly smiled at Nicole, kissed the tip of her nose and hopped down from the surface-shouting to the little boy she was on her way. 

There had been a time when Nicole would tell Waverly she loved her despite knowing the brunette couldn’t bring herself to say it back-Nicole would swallow down the disappointment, find her patience and say it again and again-knowing that her saying it was enough for both of them. And she longed to have that self-assurance again-to say that she loved Waverly without fear of rejection or for it to scare the brunette away. She watched Waverly walk into the bathroom and listened to her chatter away to her son whilst she helped him get out from the bath and change into his pyjamas. She listened to her apartment sound like it finally had exactly who it should have in it-the sound of Waverly’s laughter and that of her little boy filling the space with joy and love-and she knew that this was what she had been waiting for. The void Waverly left was only ever going to be filled by the woman herself-and Nicole found herself daring to dream that if they carried on as they were, this could be her future-and it filled Nicole with so much hope, she could barely contain her smile as she walked over to her units and pulled out three plates, three glasses and three sets of cutlery-grinning to herself at just how natural this all felt


	22. Chapter 22

Carlos jumped up and down with excitement when Nicole flipped the projector on and the movie title appeared on the wall in front of them. They had eaten together at the island-Nicole recognising she might need to invest in a table if this was to become more regular. The redhead then nipped for a shower whilst Carlos and Waverly cleaned up and once she was out and in her most respectable nightwear, Waverly did the same-leaving Carlos and Nicole to set up the film and make the popcorn. 

All washed and ready for the movie, the three of them curled up on the sofa-Nicole providing blankets for them to share and Carlos sitting in the middle holding the enormous bowl of popcorn he and Nicole had made whilst unsupervised. Waverly had chastised both of them on the excessive amount, but Nicole and Carlos shared a look, a wink and then a giggle and Waverly realised she was on to a loser with the pair of them. 

They were half way through when Carlos leant against Nicole and closed his eyes. Her arm had instinctively rested on the back of the sofa and Waverly’s head was leaning on the back of her hand. As soon as Carlos was properly asleep, Waverly turned her head and kissed the pale fingers, smiling at the redhead with so much intensity it almost took Nicole’s breath away

‘I’ll carry him to bed’ Waverly said as she untangled herself from underneath Carlos’ legs and stood up

‘Okay baby…’ Nicole agreed quietly. She watched as Waverly lifted the boy with practiced ease and walked him into the spare room. Nicole turned her attention back to the film and took a handful of popcorn. She had watched the first two Incredible films when Alice was little-but the third had passed her by-and she had to admit she had forgotten how enjoyable the franchise was. Nicole could hear Waverly singing softly to the little boy, helping him to settle back into sleep, and Nicole closed her eyes at the noise-smiling at the simplicity of it all. 

She must have drifted off as thirty minutes later Nicole was woken by gentle kisses along her jaw. She opened her eyes and found the projector off, the room in semi darkness and Waverly kneeling at her side, smiling at her with the same look of intensity she had earlier. She ran her finger along Nicole’s jaw and inhaled deeply and smiled slightly

‘Is he okay?’ Nicole asked quietly

‘Fast asleep… much like yourself…’

‘Sorry… it’s the…’

‘The fire… I know…’ Waverly finished for her-fires always had the same effect on Nicole. Waverly leant in and kissed the taller woman again-but with more fervour than before. Nicole sat up slightly and ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair, pulling her closer

‘If you don’t take me to bed soon, I might actually combust’ Waverly said in between kisses. Nicole pulled away and grinned before standing up and taking Waverly’s hand-leading her upstairs quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping boy in the spare room. 

They undressed themselves quickly and slipped under the covers-both women not wanting to prolong feeling skin on skin. 

As soon as Nicole’s back hit the mattress, Waverly was upon her, straddling her and kissing her for all she was worth

‘God I’ve missed you…’ the brunette breathed out in the redheads ear-causing the older woman to shiver at the words and hum in agreement. 

Their bodies started to move together in sync, Waverly’s thigh settling between Nicole’s so both women could find the friction they craved. They continued kissing as their movements quickened-breaking away only when the intake of air became a necessity. Waverly’s hands were either side of Nicole’s head, resting on her pillow as the redheads hands moved to the brunettes hips, encouraging the rhythm Waverly’s body was playing out. Keeping as quiet as they could, both women increased their tempo and before long they were kissing each other sloppily to try and keep the other from calling out as their bodies both peaked at the same time. Waverly collapsed down onto Nicole and continued to kiss her slowly occasionally rolling her hips and moaning softly. Nicole tightened her hold on the brunette, savouring the feeling of the smaller woman’s weight on her body

‘I love you’ Waverly said softly ‘I love you so fucking much Nicole… And I don’t need to hear you say it back-that’s not why I’m telling you… I just… I don’t want to hide it from you any longer’ She kissed the crook of Nicole’s neck and sighed contentedly

‘Waverly…’ Nicole started to say, but was cut off by the smaller woman’s lips. She smiled into the kiss and laughed slightly when Waverly started to nibble at her ear lobe and continue her descent down the long pale body beneath her

‘Waverly…’ Nicole said again, although it came out more as a sigh as Waverly gently ran her hands up Nicole’s thighs and parted the redheads legs, dipping down immediately and tasting her girlfriend for the first time in a month

‘Fuck…’ Nicole breathed out quietly-her hands instinctively reaching for Waverly and tangling into the brunette’s hair. It was almost overwhelming how good Waverly felt as she ran her tongue over Nicole’s clit and teased her entrance with lithe fingers. Nicole’s body reacted immediately, raising her hips and opening herself up further for Waverly to continue to lavish attention where she needed it most. 

Nicole had been with her fair share of lovers. She had always had a healthy outlook when it came to sex and had never shied away from her want or need for it. When she and Waverly had first got together, Nicole was happy to take the lead and it had taken a couple of months for Waverly to truly understand what it was she wanted-and more importantly, that it was okay to ask for it. They had both always enjoyed this part of their relationship-and even when it was clear the couple were having to split up, they continued to make love up until the morning Waverly left for Mexico. 

When Waverly had first left and Nicole had woken up with too many strangers after far too much alcohol, she had tried, and failed to convince herself it wasn’t good because she was drunk, or because she wasn’t really feeling it-but deep down Nicole knew it was because it wasn’t Waverly. And as she felt her body hurtle towards release once more and felt the woman between her legs hum in satisfaction as she came against her tongue, she knew that this was something sacred between them. Something that was only theirs-and they could both have other lovers, and experience different emotions-but ultimately this was it for her-and knowing that Waverly felt the same brought tears to her eyes. Waverly, who was still gently lapping up the remnants of Nicole’s orgasm, suddenly stopped and looked up at the woman beneath her

‘Hey…. Hey…. Cole…’ Waverly said softly as she quickly moved up Nicole’s body and to cradled the redhead ‘Baby it’s okay… shush it’s okay…’ 

Nicole wiped away her tears and smiled at the brunette ‘You love me?’ 

Waverly, realising these were happy tears, kissed Nicole soundly on the lips ‘I do baby...’

‘I love you too’ Nicole replied with a laugh

‘I know you do…’ Waverly grinned and then started to laugh lightly along with the redhead. Nicole wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and kissed her over and over-flipping their positions and guiding Waverly’s legs around her waist. They spent the rest of the night and into the early morning showing each other again and again how much they needed and wanted one another. Their bodies spent and their emotions high, Waverly managed to remember they needed to put clothes on before they slept-Carlos would likely come and wake them in the morning so both women needed to get into the habit of dressing before sleeping so as not to embarrass the little boy. Nicole threw on her sleep shorts and a vest top and then curled around her girlfriend, relishing how perfectly they fit together. 

 

Nicole realised she needed to get used to being tapped on the forehead when being woken by Carlos. At some point in the night Waverly and her had switched positions and Nicole was being held by the smaller woman

‘Hey Carlos…’ Nicole said sleepily

‘You don’t have any cereal…’ he said with a disappointed sigh. Nicole also realised she was going to have to able to wake up and engage in conversation immediately with the little boy as supposed to her usual routine of drinking a strong coffee before any human interaction

‘I know… I thought we could go to the diner for breakfast…’ Nicole lied

‘Okay…’ the little boy said with a shrug

‘Wow Carols… Kinda thought it might be a bit more exciting than just a shrug’ Nicole teased. Carlos smiled and rolled his eyes then climbed over Nicole to in between her and Waverly and tapped his mom on the forehead. Waverly stirred and muttered something incoherent to which the little boy replied in Spanish. Waverly opened her eyes and looked first at him and then at Nicole-a silent check in with the redhead that this intrusion was okay. Nicole smiled at her girlfriend and then slipped out of bed

‘I thought coffee and then diner?’ the redhead said. She noticed Carlos look at her leg with huge eyes and then remembered she was wearing shorts. She looked back at the little boy who was not hiding his inquisitive look 

‘Is this why you have the rails?’ he asked. Nicole swallowed and looked to Waverly, who was waiting patiently to see how Nicole wanted to handle the question

‘It is, yes… I had to have a lot of operations on my leg…’

‘Why?’ Carlos asked

‘Carlos…’ Waverly started, but was cut off by Nicole

‘It’s okay…’ She sat down on the bed and pulled her leg up so he could see it more closely ‘Someone hurt my knee, and the doctors needed to operate on it several times to get it better…’ 

‘And they also did that on your belly?’ he questioned innocently. Nicole took a deep breath and stood up, lifting her vest top up so Carlos could see the scars 

‘They did, yes… but look, they don’t hurt’ Nicole explained as she poked her deepest scar as if to prove it was okay. Carlos laughed at what Nicole was doing and knelt up towards Nicole-looking like he might reach out and touch the angry marks

‘Carlos, stop it-you don’t touch unless Nicole says you can’ Waverly said in warning. The little boy darted is hand back and looked up at Nicole in apology

‘It’s okay Carlos… do you want to feel them?’

He nodded his head, so Nicole stepped closer and smiled down at him ‘well then you can … they feel a bit funny, but they don’t hurt’ 

Carlos looked back at Waverly for permission, who looked at Nicole for confirmation before she nodded her head in encouragement at her son. He tentatively reached out and ran his finger over the most prominent scar on Nicole’s right hand side. He laughed nervously when Nicole mock gasped at him and then winked-breaking the tension in the room. The little boy continued looking for another minute before looking up at Nicole and thanking her. The redhead once again being completely taken aback by the sensitivity he possessed at such a young age

‘I’m going to jump in the shower and then what do you say we go and get pancakes in the diner?’ Nicole announced as she replaced her top and reached for her dressing gown ‘that sound like a plan?’

‘Yeah’ Carlos and Waverly cheered in unison

Nicole left the two of them lying in her bed and chatting as she made her way down to the bathroom. She washed quickly and was delighted when she heard the mother and son laughing about something still lying upstairs when she came out dressed and ready for the day. Waverly and Carlos disappeared off into the bathroom to do the same, so Nicole took the opportunity to strip the bed and put some washing on. She went over to the large windows and opened the blinds-only then realising it had snowed overnight. Whilst the diner was only across the car park at the back of her store, she suddenly remembered Wynonna had her snow boots and was yet to return them. Very few things made Nicole Haught nervous-but snow was one of them. All it would take was to lose her footing and land awkwardly on her left side-and she could suddenly be immobile for what could be weeks. She grabbed her stick and swapped her shoes out for her running trainers-hoping the grip would be enough to get her the short distance from elevator to diner. 

The three of them stood chatting as they descended down to the street-Carlos trying to decide whether he wanted pancakes or waffles and Waverly trying, and failing, to convince him whichever he has, he should have fresh fruit with it. The doors opened and Waverly’s breath caught in her throat as the trio stepped out and onto a pathway that led from the elevator doors to the diner which had been cleared of snow and gritted. Nicole noticed her winter boots stood neatly outside her door and looked up to see the blue tailgate of Wynonna’s truck pulling away from the far end of the street and disappearing round the corner. Nicole could be as stubborn as she wanted, but Wynonna Earp would always be able to win her round-because despite being almost inseparable for over a decade, Wynonna Earp could always take her breath away with the amount of love and care she held for the redhead. Waverly looked up at Nicole and took her hand, smiling at her girlfriend 

‘And I thought I was the one to give you grand romantic gestures… will you please just call her’

‘Yeah… I’ll going to call her right now’ Nicole answered not taking her eyes off the path that had been cleared and reaching for her phone


	23. Chapter 23

Nicole kissed Waverly goodbye, with a promise to return later that night-once she and Champ had enjoyed their usual Sunday evening in a bar in the adjacent town. Nicole had tried, and failed, to get hold of Wynonna-leaving her a voicemail asking the brunette to stop being an ass and to call her so they could sort this mess out. 

She and Waverly had continued their Sunday long after breakfast-taking a grumbling Carlos to the park with the Crofte’s and teaching him how to make a snowman. The little boy was, at first, sceptical, but with encouragement from Millie, Nicole and Perry, he eventually relented and got involved-the four of them building a very respectable looking snowman-complete with carrot nose (provided by Chrissy) and eyes and a smile made from stones collected by Waverly. 

Flushed and over exerted, the six of them made their way to Shorty’s for hot chocolates all round and a late lunch before Waverly and Chrissy made plans for later on that evening and they all said their goodbyes. Nicole followed Waverly and Carlos back to the homestead-wanting Waverly to check with Carlos that he didn’t mind her spending the rest of the day with them. 

Once back at the homestead and settled on the sofa, Carlos watching cartoons with Nicole and Waverly marking some papers in the kitchen, Alice came down and joined them-informing Waverly that Wynonna had phoned and said she had been called out of town for the night and to make sure Waverly knew. Alice threw herself down on the couch next to Nicole and pulled the redhead’s arm around her shoulder so she could snuggle up next to her aunt. Nicole happily obliged and after seeing Carlos look over at their position, she raised her arm so Carlos could settle on the other side of her-essentially becoming a pillow for both of them and feeling so unbelievably happy she couldn’t hide her smile. 

Waverly tried in vain to get hold of Wynonna, but was unsurprised when it went straight to voicemail-when Wynonna was away on a case, she rarely had her personal phone on, and no-one seemed to know her work number. Alice was delighted to have Nicole back at the homestead for the night, and tried her best pout to get Nicole to cancel her plans and spend the evening with the Earp family-but Nicole held firm-she and Champ hadn’t seen each other for a couple of weeks and she was keen to catch up with her friend.

Waverly walked her to her car once they had all eaten and pulled her in by her lapel-kissing her soundly and releasing a slight moan

‘Will you stay tonight?’ Waverly asked with her most provocative look

‘Do you want me to?’

‘Do I want the woman I love to wake up in my bed…’ Waverly teased out

‘Say that again’

‘Wake up in my bed…’ Waverly said with a smirk. Nicole laughed slightly and wrapped her arms round the tiny brunette

‘The other bit… Say it again…’

Waverly kissed Nicole’s jaw lightly, followed by her neck, her cheeks and finally her earlobe-punctuating each kiss with her words. The redhead closed her eyes and hummed out a response as Waverly finished-shivering at the sensation the woman was creating in her ear

‘It’s remarkable how much I’ve missed you saying that to me…’ Nicole stated with an easy smile ‘I’ll let you know when I’m on my way back-will probably be around eleven’

‘Here, take these, then you can let yourself back in’ Waverly said, handing her some keys

‘I already have a set’ Nicole replied, waggling her keys in front of her girlfriend

‘My sister gave my girlfriend keys to my house before I did…’ Waverly said with a wry smile

‘To be fair… you actually gave me these keys… I just never gave them back…’ Nicole countered. Waverly laughed and pushed the redhead towards her car

‘I’ll probably be in bed-just creep in and wake me up if I’m sleeping’

‘How would you like me to wake you?’ Nicole asked cockily

‘I’m sure you’ll think of a way’ Waverly flirted back with a raised eyebrow. Nicole kissed her quickly once more and then headed over to her car-thankful, not for the first time that day, that Wynonna had left her sturdy boots for her to navigate around town in

 

Walking into the familiar bar, Nicole smiled when she saw Champ Hardy waiting for her. Her smile faded though when she watched him turn towards her and his face fall into a look of concern. He walked quickly over to her and gave her a quick hug before diving straight in with the problem

‘Wynonna’s here’ he said immediately

‘Wynonna? But she’s away working’ 

‘Well I don’t know what she’s told you-but what I do know is she’s slumped in the corner over there having been told if she doesn’t calm down she’ll be kicked out… Tommy behind the bar said he took her keys from her this afternoon Nic…’ Champ replied-concern etched in his voice

‘Okay… has she seen you?’

‘No, I saw her and asked Tommy… Apparently she’s been hard work-sounded like the old Wynonna-I figured if she saw me, she’d probably try to shoot me’ Champ said with a sad smile ‘I’ll go and grab her a pizza or something, try and sober her up…’

‘Okay, yeah… thanks Champ’

‘No problem Nic, Christ knows we’ve all been there’ 

Nicole squeezed his shoulder as she passed her friend and headed to the bar for a large glass of water and a coffee. She and Champ had been coming here for a couple of years and had become quite friendly with the owner, Tommy, who looked up and smiled at the redhead as she approached

‘She with you?’

‘Yeah… she doesn’t know it yet, but she is… can I grab a coffee for her and some water? Champ’s gone to get her some food…’

‘Sure… she came in this afternoon and hit it hard…’

‘She give any indication as to why?’ Nicole asked, knowing that servers are often let into people’s lives without encouragement

‘Not really, she just came in and drank herself stupid. I cut her off hours ago, but she’s been hustling at the pool table for drinks without me realising-we were busy because of the game and I didn’t realise she was still here… She’s been slumped like that for the last hour…’

Nicole nodded her head and smiled as she accepted the water and coffee, thanking Tommy and slowly walking over to the corner booth where Wynonna was sitting with her eyes closed. Nicole sat down next to the brunette and sighed, placing the drinks on the table and putting her arm on the back of the booth so she could get as close as she could to her friend. 

Since Alice had been born, Wynonna had drastically curbed her drinking. There had been times when she’s slipped, or lost her control-but on the whole, she had a handle on her drink and would never let Alice see her in such a state. Thinking back, Alice telling Waverly that Wynonna was working tonight and seeing Wynonna like this now made sense. Had Wynonna told Waverly herself, the younger Earp would have lectured her about working on a Sunday-telling Alice just meant she didn’t need to make up excuses and could be left to her own devices. But seeing Wynonna in this a state worried Nicole. This was a Wynonna long since passed, and something must have triggered such a reaction. Nicole sat back and put her arm round her friend, pulling the brunette into her. Wynonna muttered and slowly opened her eyes, blearily looking at her friend with a confused expression. She frowned, then sighed before relenting and leaning into the embrace reaching for Nicole’s hand and linking their fingers

‘I’m sorry’ Nicole said softly

‘I know… me too…’ Wynona sniffed

‘What’s happened?’ 

‘I don’t want to talk about it…’ Wynonna replied after a moment

‘Okay… drink some water…’ the redhead said as she reached for the bottle and opened it for her friend. Wynonna huffed but accepted the bottle and took a long drink. She eyed the coffee and looked up at Nicole

‘That for me?’ 

‘Yeah’

‘Suppose it’s too much to ask for it Irish?’

‘Don’t push your luck’ Nicole said sternly but then chuckled at the woman as she sat up and took a glug of coffee, wincing at its bitter taste.

‘So…’ Nicole started ‘I’m sorry about Alice… I didn’t know what to do-I honestly thought I was doing the right thing Wy…’

‘I know you did… I was just so pissed she went to you and not me… I tried so hard not to be THAT mom you know… I thought I’d done enough to show her she could come to me for anything…’

‘You have Wynonna-you’ve done more than enough… you are such a great mom… I think she just didn’t want to disappoint you…’ Nicole countered. Wynonna shrugged and took another sip of her coffee

‘But then why go to you? Why not come and talk to me?’

‘Because Wy she was fifteen… I don’t think she wanted to talk to anyone… the only reason she came to me was because she needed someone to buy her the tests… Honestly Wy, it wasn’t about her choosing me, it was about her not wanting to let you down…’ Nicole reasoned

‘You think so?’

‘Wynonna she loves you… she’s so desperate to not disappoint you’ 

Wynonna grimaced as she finished the last of the coffee and reached for the water. The door to the bar opened and Champ Hardy walked in with a huge pizza in one hand and some painkillers in the other. Wynonna blinked twice and then looked at the man standing in front of them

‘What the fuck…’ Wynonna started to say before cutting herself off

‘So… funny story… Champ and I hang out on a Sunday…’ Nicole said sheepishly

‘What?’ Wynonna replied confused

‘Here Earp… I got you these’ Champ said as he slid the pizza over towards the brunette and along with the painkillers ‘Nic, you want a beer?’

‘Yeah go on then, thanks…’

‘I’ll take one’ Wynonna chipped in 

‘I wasn’t offering you one’ Champ replied with a smile ‘But I will get you some more water’

‘Prick’ Wynonna replied with a small smile. Champ laughed and nodded his head as he turned and walked over to Tommy. Wynonna opened the pizza box and took a huge slice, taking a bite out and sighing with contentment. ‘What gives with you two?’

‘I like him… we watch sport together and play pool and he makes me laugh… He’s going to help me build a treehouse for Carlos…’

‘I could help you do that…’ Wynonna said indignantly as she swallowed another slice

‘Jealousy doesn’t suit you’

‘Don’t I know it…’ Wynonna said sadly

‘You can help too…’

‘Okay…’

They sat in silence as Wynonna drank the rest of her water and finished off three more slices of pizza. She took two painkillers and gratefully accepted another bottle of water from Champ. Nicole had to admit, it felt strange sitting with the two of them making small talk. It wasn’t unpleasant, just odd. Champ finished his drink and left the two friends to it-promising to call Nicole and rearrange their evening for Wednesday night. 

Left alone, the two friends fell into a comfortable silence-neither of them willing to address the elephant in the room just yet. Nicole finished her beer and looked over at her friend, knowing she’s going to have to get the woman to open up

‘Wynonna… What’s going on?’

‘I got an email this morning… From Rosita…’

Nicole felt like all the air had been sucked from her lungs

‘Don’t say it…’ Nicole said, trying to keep her anger in check ‘Don’t tell me he’s back?’

‘Oh not only is he back… he wants to see her…’ Wynonna replied with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes ‘And I can’t say no, because then I’m the dick’

‘You are NOT a dick’

‘He’s her father-I always said that would never change’

‘It did change. It changed the minute he walked out on you both’ Nicole argued. Wynonna closed her eyes and leant against Nicole’s shoulder

‘He’s been in regular contact with Gus… When he left, he went to her and asked to be kept up to date… He sent money and had photos and stuff…’

‘Well Gus should have fucking told you’

‘I knew Nic… She asked me whether she could…’

‘Wy…’ Nicole sighed ‘Why on earth didn’t you tell me?’ 

‘You weren’t in a headspace, and then you were and it didn’t seem important’ Wynonna replied with another sigh ‘And I guess I just never thought he’d want to come back… but he does. He wants to come back and he wants to see her’

‘What are you going to say?’

‘Like I said Nic, he’s her dad…’

‘A loose term if ever I heard one…’ Nicole muttered. She had loved Doc. And when he decided to walk away from his responsibilities, Nicole was almost as heartbroken as Wynonna. She understood that they couldn’t make it work between them-but he left-and Nicole, for one, thought it was unforgivable.

‘Well no wonder…’

‘No wonder what?’ Wynonna asked

‘No wonder you came here…’ Nicole replied with a sigh ‘What do you want to do? You want me to take you home?’

‘Will you come back with me?’ Wynonna asked so quietly Nicole almost missed it

‘Of course… I love you Wynonna’

‘I know you do…’ Wynonna replied with a genuine smile this time 

The friends stood and cleared their table. Wynonna taking the pizza box and Nicole clearing their glasses and mugs and returning them to Tommy. They left the bar and walked towards Nicole’s truck, both women lost in their own thoughts.

‘So… your sister told me she loves me…’ Nicole said once they were on the road and heading back to the homestead

‘Finally’ Wynonna replied ‘You did say it back didn’t you?’

‘Yeah’

‘Cool’ Wynonna said with the first genuine smile she’d had in weeks


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are at Clexacon this weekend Have an AMAZING time-I've never been to a con, but I reckon that would be the one for me-and if you hit up a casino... Win big!
> 
> And if, like me, you're nowhere near Vegas, well... still have a great weekend!

The four women sat at the kitchen table staring at the mobile phone laid down in the centre. Waverly and Chrissy had been surprised when Nicole arrived back barely ninety minutes after leaving-but one look at Wynonna’s face and Wavery knew something was wrong. As soon as Wynonna explained to the two women that Doc and Rosita had reached out to see Alice, Chrissy collected the good whisky and poured out four healthy measures. 

‘Why is he doing this now?’ Waverly asked. Wynonna shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at nothing in particular. Nicole, who was sat opposite her girlfriend looked at the eldest Earp and first before answering

‘No idea… but Gus has been keeping him updated on her, and he’s sent money every month since he left, so… who knows…’ 

‘I need a cigarette’ Chrissy suddenly announced, getting up and reaching for her purse

‘I didn’t know you smoked’ Waverly said with a frown

‘Only in stressful situations… and on my birthday…’ She answered as she pulled out a pack and a lighter 

‘… Got a spare?’ The smaller woman asked

‘Always’ Chrissy replied with a smile

‘I didn’t know YOU smoked’ Nicole said surprised

‘Occasionally…’ Waverly answered with a sheepish smile ‘You don’t mind do you?’

‘Not at all’ the redhead said with a smile. She watched the two women disappear out onto the porch before turning to Wynonna and placing her hand on top of the older woman’s and squeezing gently

‘You don’t have to do this…’

‘I do Nicole… he’s her father… I have to at least give her the option…’

‘Give who the option?’ Alice said from the doorway. Wynonna, whose back was facing Alice, closed her eyes and sighed. 

‘Hey monkey…’ Nicole said as she stood up

‘Glad to see you two finally got your head out of your asses’ the teenager said as she walked into the kitchen and reached down a glass to fill up with water ‘So… what’s going on? I thought you were away for the night?’

‘I was… but…’ Wynonna was struggling to find the words, but was cut off by Waverly coming into the kitchen 

‘Okay, I’ve figured out what we can say to Doc…’ the brunette announced as she rounded the corner-stopping as soon as she saw her niece

‘Doc?’ Alice said surprised ‘As in… Doc?’

‘Yeah’ Wynonna replied-having still not opened her eyes ‘Doc… he… he wants to see you…’

‘Why?’ Alice asked, like it was the most obvious thing in the word

‘Because… I don’t know…’ her mother said

‘Okay…’ Alice shrugged ‘When?’

‘I’m not sure… I wanted to ask you first before I arranged anything…’ Wynonna replied

‘Well what about Sunday afternoon?’

Wynonna looked at her daughter and smiled weakly ‘I’ll ask him and see what he says…’

‘Okay great…’ Alice said. She walked past Waverly and stopped, inhaled deeply and squinted at her aunt ‘You smell of smoke…’ 

‘It was Chrissy’ Waverly replied quickly, not looking at either of the grown ups watching with an amused expression

‘No it wasn’t-it was you. It’s gross’ Alice retorted, she then turned back into the room and looked at Nicole ‘Are you staying tonight?’

‘Yeah’ 

‘So you do get to have sex in a bed again… I’m so pleased for you both-but keep it down-some of us have school in the morning’ the teen announced before turning on her heel and leaving the pair looking equally mortified and embarrassed

‘Okay… what did I miss?’ Chrissy asked as she walked back into the kitchen moments later-realising that the answer was clearly going to be “something important”

 

Waverly was setting her alarm when Nicole came in from the bathroom-the redhead leant against the doorframe and watched the brunette flit around the room finishing off her nightly routine

‘How is she really?’ Waverly asked once Nicole had made her way to the bed and slipped under the covers

‘I’m not sure… She said she’s processing, but I think she’s really hurt…’

‘By Doc?’

‘And Alice to an extent… she’s lost her confidence with Alice and I think Docs timing is really shitty…’ Nicole replied as she turned the bedside light off and snuggled into Waverly’s shoulder. The brunette was sitting up with some papers in her hand that looked suspiciously like work ‘What are you doing?’

‘I just have to finish this lesson plan before tomorrow… I’m nearly done…’ Waverly said. Nicole huffed out some air and Waverly laughed lightly, leaning into Nicole’s hairline and kissing her head

‘Do you think Alice will want a relationship with him?’

‘I have no idea’ Nicole replied ‘I think the thing is, Wynonna doesn’t ever want Alice to say she got in between them you know… I think the fact she was so open to seeing him threw Wy a little bit… but you know Alice… she’s nothing if not unpredictable’

‘Hmm…’ Waverly agreed absentmindedly ‘Did you two talk?’

‘Yeah… I apologised and so did she… She was more upset Alice didn’t go to her-she felt like she’d failed as a mom…’

‘Oh God really?’ Waverly said, her attention now fully on the redhead

‘Yeah… I pointed out it meant the exact opposite… but now this has happened and I think she just feels like it’s… I don’t know… the universe flicking her the bird or something… She’s never been particularly confident when it comes to Alice…’

‘Why do you think that is?’

‘Honestly… I think it’s because she doesn’t know any different… she was what ten when Michelle left? I think she’s always felt like she’ll eventually fuck it up because that’s just what happens to her… She can’t see how well she’s done…’

‘She really has… I mean she’s sassy as hell, but my God is she a good kid…’

‘I know…’ Nicole said with a smile ‘She’s the best…’

‘What can I do? To help her?’

‘Just… I don’t know really baby, just be here… She’s going to need us on Sunday more than ever…’ 

‘Hmm…’ Waverly replied again. She put the papers down and turned off her light, lifting Nicole’s arm and resting her head on the taller woman’s shoulder

‘I thought you were working?’ Nicole asked with a smile

‘I’ll do it tomorrow… I want to snuggle with my girl’

‘No complaints here’ Nicole said as she pulled the smaller woman closer. Her heart was heavy tonight for her friend-and, like Waverly, she didn’t really know how to help. If it were up to Nicole, she would tell Doc to take a hike-but, like so often, Wynonna’s understanding shone threw and highlighted again why she is the best of them-and why, even at times of upset and hurt-she’s still a leading light in parenting

 

Thursday night was games night at the shop, so Nicole was open late and in hosting mode. Jeremy and Robin were uncharacteristically busy tonight so Nicole was on her own with a group of younger people she didn’t really know. She was sitting in her office behind the counter doing some accounts when she heard the bell above the door go-signalling someone entering the shop. She took her glasses off and walked out, ready to greet a couple more gamers but stopped in her tracks when she saw the tell-tale black Stetson and the piercing blue eyes of Doc Holliday. They stared at each other for a moment before he took his hat off and nodded his head towards the woman

‘It’s good to see you Nicole’ Doc said with his usual drawl

‘I wish I could say the same’ Nicole replied. Doc nodded his head in understanding

‘She didn’t want me Nicole… I was not the one that made this decision’

‘I’m not talking about Wynonna…’ the redhead said ‘You had a bigger responsibility than just her Doc’

‘I know…’ 

‘And if it were up to me, you wouldn’t get anywhere near her…’

‘Well lucky for me it has very little to do with you’ Doc bit back 

‘Why are you here?’ Nicole asked

‘Wynonna suggested we meet to discuss Alice before I see her on Sunday… so…’

‘I’ll let her know you’ve arrived’ Nicole muttered unhappily

The redhead turned and walked back into the office to text her friend. Nicole knew it had nothing to do with her, but she couldn’t help the anger she felt towards her former friend. She rang Wynonna and told her Doc had arrived and then went back out to let him know the brunette was on her way

‘Hell of a place you have here’ Doc said as she went back out, clearly trying to break the tension

‘She’s on her way… sit down, or don’t… I really don’t give a shit’ Nicole said and then went back into her office, picking up her glasses and resuming her work. She kept her head down, only going back out once she heard the door go and Wynonna’s boots signal the arrival of her friend

‘Where is he?’ Wynonna said immediately. Nicole shrugged unsure of where Doc had disappeared to

‘He’s definitely here…’ The redhead replied. Both women turned towards the kids section and stopped when they found him looking at the photograph Nicole took on the homestead. He turned and faced the women, his eyes the only thing to betray the emotion he was hiding

‘Wynonna…’ he drawled towards them 

‘Doc…’ Wynonna replied, pushing her shoulders back and standing to her full height

‘You look good…’

‘You look exactly the same’ Wynonna replied. She turned to look at Nicole and the redhead took the hint, squeezing the brunette’s arm and saying she’d be in the café with the gamers if they needed her. She walked away-not even sparing a glance at the cowboy

Doc had left before Waverly. He and Wynonna had always had a tempestuous relationship, and Lord knows Nicole knew how difficult her friend could be-the redhead was there the day their relationship went beyond repair. Wynonna had kicked Doc out, telling him to go-but she had also told him to come back. To try and make it work as co-parents, but Doc had refused. He claimed it was too hard to trust Wynonna-that she was liable to kick him out time and again and that it would be unfair on all parties to continue to fight their way through this. Nicole had always suspected he just felt overwhelmed and it was easier to walk away then face the problem head on. Rosita and he had left together and seemingly, to all concerned, never looked back. But the revelation that he had been kept up to date via Gus had thrown Nicole for a loop. 

She walked into the café and checked on the gamers-a serious game of ‘Risk’ was being played and all seemed happy to be left alone, so Nicole went back into her office and phoned Waverly-hoping to catch her girlfriend before she got caught up putting Carlos to bed.

The brunette answered after the third ring and Nicole immediately felt more settled just hearing the brunette’s voice. 

‘So… I have some news…’ Waverly started once they had greeted each other and talked about their respective days

‘Okay…’ Nicole said, trying not to sound too sceptical

‘it’s not bad, but its non-negotiable too… Carlos and I are heading back to Mexico for Christmas…’

Nicole paused, waiting for more information, but when it didn’t come, she frowned into the phone ‘is that it?’

‘Yeah’ Waverly replied

‘Baby, I figured you would be…’ Nicole explained ‘How long are you going for?’

‘You’re not annoyed?’ 

‘Am I annoyed that Carlos will be spending Christmas with both his parents? No baby, I’m not annoyed-I guessed either you’d go there or Alejandro would come here…’

‘You’re amazing…’

‘Not the first woman to say that to me’ Nicole replied cockily ‘So seriously, tell me how long are you guys going for?’

‘We leave on the twenty second and will be back New Year’s Eve-Jandro will come back with us so he and Carlos can spend New Year together and I can see it in with you’

‘Will you all come to Shorty’s? Since most of us all have kids now, Gus opens it as a private party so we can all spend it together… I’ll be doing the second set I think…’

‘What do you mean second set?’ Waverly asked confused

‘On the decks… I always DJ on New Year’s Eve…’

There was a pause down the phone before Waverly cleared her throat ‘Sorry… I just had an image flash in front of me of you DJing… I’m going to need a moment…’

Nicole laughed and then noticed Wynonna standing in the doorway 

‘Baby, I have to go-Wy is here…’

‘Okay… I’ll speak to you later baby… love you’

‘You too’ Nicole replied before hanging up and turning her attention to her friend. Wynonna shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah… just… that was weird…’

‘I’ll bet… drink?’ Nicole asked her friend, whist reaching into the drawer in her desk and pulling out a bottle of whisky and a couple of glasses. Wynonna sat down opposite the redhead and gratefully accepted the pro-offered drink. Doc and her had only spent half an hour together-Wynonna letting him know Alice was happy to see him on Sunday-but making it clear to the man he was to come to the homestead and he was to come alone. 

‘So is he with Rosita still?’ Nicole asked, trying-and failing-to hide the surprise out of her voice

‘He says not… Said they were just friends and that the only reason she contacted me was because he was convinced I wouldn’t answer him directly’

‘Would you have?’

‘Probably not… I hate that he still knows me so well…’

‘He doesn’t… not really… he knows the old you-but you are remarkably different to that Wynonna… and you are a great mother… He’ll see that the minute he meets her…’

‘Yeah… he knows how she’s doing at school, knows she wants to be a vet, knows up until recently she had a boyfriend-doesn’t know who he was or why they split up… knows she loves you and he knows Waverly left and is now back with Carlos and that they’re living with us-but all of that came from Gus… It’s not that he’s not been interested… just felt like once he’d left, he couldn’t come back…’

‘Well that’s bullshit’ Nicole said

‘I know… but not to him-to him, me telling him to never darken my door again was gospel… and you know what he’s like… he’s so fucking… God I don’t even know anymore…’

‘Look…’ Nicole started, leaning forward so she could look her friend in the eye ‘You both said stuff, and were BOTH responsible for him going-but HE is the only one responsible for not coming back until now… Alice is the smartest out of all of us, and she knows you never kept him away-she knows you kicked him out-but you also invited him back Wy and HE was the one that said no’

Wynona nodded her head in agreement, but kept quiet as she sipped her drink. They were broken out of their silence by some shouting from the café 

‘Looks like the game might have finished…’ Nicole said as she got up and walked back into the shop and towards the gamers. They had indeed finished and were chatting animatedly whilst they all packed up their things. They were a nice group of lads who had bonded over a love of boardgames and science fiction novels. When Nicole had been their age, she would have known them as the geeky group-but the youth had developed and luckily, nowadays, kids were just kids and not judged by their peers. She chatted happily to the group as they left the shop, locking the door behind them and then heading back to the office and to where Wynonna was sitting waiting for her

‘Wanna go to Shorty’s and grab a drink and a game of pool?’ Nicole asked. Wynonna smiled weakly at her friend and nodded her head. Nicole couldn’t imagine what Wynonna was going through at the moment-she found the turmoil almost unbearable, and Alice wasn’t even her daughter. She grabbed her coat and then led Wynonna out onto the street, throwing her arm over her friends shoulder and pulling her close as they crossed the road-she knew she couldn’t say anything to alleviate Wynonna’s stress, but she could, for the moment, show her friend that no matter what happened, Nicole had her back and wasn’t going anywhere


	25. Chapter 25

Nicole had planned to build the treehouse in the barn and then sort of put it together like flat pack furniture. She had spoken to Champ about this idea and he agreed it was a good way to get it up quickly once the weather turned back. Of course, it was mid-December, so that wasn’t going to be for a while-but Carlos kept looking up at Nicole with his big eyes and asking when she was going to get started, so Nicole found herself in a freezing cold barn treating some wood panels. The door to the barn opened and Alice wandered in cradling two steaming cups of tea and wearing a fetching pair of ear muffs that looked suspiciously like Waverly’s. Nicole shuffled over to her niece and accepted the cup of hot liquid

‘Should you be doing this?’ Alice asked as she looked around the barn and at the wood stacked up neatly waiting to be painted

‘I’ve got to do something… I can’t seem to say no to you damn Earp kids’ Nicole replied with a smile. Alice returned it and nodded her head

‘Hey, can I ask you something?’ the teen said curiously as she sat down on a hay bale behind Nicole ‘and will you answer honestly’

‘I always answer you honestly’

‘That’s not true-you were positively shady when it came to what was happening with you and auntie Waverly’

‘Well… I mean… That was… I… That was complicated and you know it…’ Nicole stuttered ‘What’s on your mind monkey?’

‘I know I should feel something about seeing him this afternoon…. But I just… I don’t… and I don’t know why…’

Nicole inhaled deeply and took a sip of her drink before answering ‘Well… maybe you have to see him and talk to him before you know how to feel about him’

‘Yeah maybe…’ Alice replied almost absentmindedly 

‘But if you feel uncomfortable or anything, you don’t have to… your mom and Waverly will be there, and I’ll be out here so you can change your mind if you want’

‘Do you think I should see him?’

‘It’s not up to me monkey…’ Nicole said quickly

‘But would you see him? If you were me?’

‘Monkey, you know I’m not going to answer that…’

‘But if you had the chance to see your parents again-would you?’

‘Honestly? No I wouldn’t-but that’s because my parents disowned me-it’s a very different situation’

‘Yeah I guess…’

‘And I was a lot older than you when that happened… the only person that can tell you what you should do is you…’

Alice remained silent as she let Nicole’s words wash over her. She stared off into the distance and was clearly deep in thought when Nicole sat down next to her and put her arm around the teen

‘What I do know is, whatever happens, we all love you unconditionally and we are all so proud of you’ 

Alice hummed in acknowledgement and leant on Nicole’s shoulder ‘Do you need a hand?’

‘Not just yet… maybe next weekend when I’ve finished treating this lot’

‘Don’t be out here all day-it’s not good for your knee’ Alice said as she stood up and swallowed the last of her tea

‘Don’t worry about me monkey… I promise I won’t push myself’

‘Okay, but just so’s you know-if you do-I’m telling Randy’ 

‘Noted’ Nicole replied with a grin. She watched Alice walk to the door ‘Hey Alice’

‘Yeah?’ 

‘I love you’ Nicole said simply. 

Alice smiled and tilted her head at her aunt ‘I love you too’ she replied before opening the barn and disappearing back out into the cold. 

Nicole huffed out some air and remained seated on the hay bale. The truth was she wanted to tell Alice that she didn’t need Doc. That Wynonna had done a damn fine job on her own and it boiled Nicole’s piss that Doc had suddenly turned up. But she also knew she couldn’t even hint at that. To do so would be unfair to all parties concerned. She meant what she’d said to the younger woman-this could only be decided by the teenager herself. Nicole sighed and stood up, stretched out her leg and then reached for a paintbrush-determined to get the wood treated by the end of the afternoon.

 

She had finished sooner than she thought so carefully made her way back into the homestead in search of a hot shower and some of the homemade soup Waverly had been making all morning. She opened the door and instantly smiled at the scene in front of her. Alice, Carlos and Wynonna were sitting in the lounge playing cards and Waverly was busying herself in the kitchen. Sunday’s had always been family days at the Earp homestead and Nicole had been welcomed with open arms when she had first started being around at the weekends. She winked at Carlos and then shuffled into the kitchen, finding Waverly at the stove and wrapping her arms around the brunette

‘Jesus you’re freezing’ Waverly said as she jumped at Nicole’s hands finding her waist ‘Why the hell are you so stubborn’

‘It’s the eyes Waverly, he looks up at me with them and I can’t say no’

‘Learn to…’ Waverly retorted as she turned in the redhead’s arms and kissed the tip of her lovers nose ‘You can’t let him wrap you round his little finger’

‘Think of me as your secret weapon… when I do say no to him-I’ll mean it…’ Nicole said without thinking. Waverly’s face erupted in a huge grin and she ran her fingers through the taller woman’s hair

‘I like that… when he’s a teenager I’ll be using this theory A LOT’ Waverly replied ‘Now go and get a shower and warm up whilst I heat some of this through for you’ Nicole hummed and gently kissed the woman in her arms

‘Do you two ever do anything other than THAT’ a stroppy teenage voice said from behind them

‘Sometimes we do way dirtier stuff’ Nicole retorted. Waverly lightly clipped her girlfriend round the ear and pulled away slightly

‘Please go and get warm’ the brunette said, trying to supress her smile

‘After seeing you both miserable for most of my life, believe me, I’m not complaining’ Alice said fondly. Their attention was broken by the rumbling of a car heading onto the property. Wynonna came in and looked between the three women

‘Doc’s here… do you want to open the door? Or do you want me to invite him in?’ Wynona asked her daughter. Alice looked at her mom and shrugged

‘I’ll do it’ the teen said. Waverly followed her into the lounge and called for Carlos to join her for something to eat in the kitchen

‘If he wants something to eat, there’s plenty of soup’ Waverly said gently as she led the little boy back into the kitchen. Nicole and Wynonna stayed where they were and were about to sit down when Alice called for them to join her. Wynonna almost ran she moved so quickly. Nicole and Waverly following close behind her. The teen was standing at the door when there was a knock at it

‘Can you just stay here please…’

‘Of course’ Wynonna replied softly ‘I’m right here baby’

Alice nodded and then opened the door to reveal Doc standing in his Sunday best. He inhaled deeply and took off his Stetson

‘Good afternoon Alice’ Doc said in his usual drawl ‘My word it is good to see you’

Alice stood looking at the cowboy but made no move to invite him in

‘Alice… you wanna invite your dad in?’ Wynonna said quietly to the teenager

‘No… I don’t think I do’ Alice said, never taking her eyes from the man in front of her

‘Alice’ Wynonna started to say, but was cut off by her daughter

‘See the thing is, I thought when I saw you, I would feel something… but I don’t. I don’t feel a thing… and I know you’ve kept an interest in me and auntie Gus has sent you stuff about me… but… that’s just not enough for me…’

‘Alice’ Doc started to say

‘No… sorry, but no… you don’t get to just turn up here after what? Thirteen years? No…’

‘Alice… your dad has come a long way…’ Wynonna tried to reason with the teen

‘That’s just it mom, he’s not… he doesn’t get to take that title from you… Sorry for your wasted journey, but this’ she said, waving her fingers between herself and the man in front of her ‘this isn’t going to be a thing’ and with that, the young woman turned on her heel and disappeared upstairs. 

The four adults stood in silence, none of them quite believing what had just happened. Nicole let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and looked to her friend, who had an unreadable expression on her face

‘I’ll talk to her’ Wynonna said ‘But I think you should probably go for the moment’ 

Doc looked shell shocked as he stared at his former partner

‘But to be really clear Doc… I’m just asking you to leave to give Alice some time and some space, not for you to disappear’

‘Wynonna I… she’s magnificent…’ Doc said simply 

‘Yeah… yeah she is… stay in town… I’ll talk to her’ the brunette said before turning away and following her daughter up the stairs. 

Nicole and Waverly looked between each other before the redhead shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. Whilst she felt for the man in front of her, in her opinion, it was no more than he deserved. 

Carlos looked up and smiled at Nicole when she re-entered the kitchen, seemingly oblivious to the drama that had just unfolded in the next room

‘How’s the soup?’ Nicole said as she reached for a bowl and ladled out a portion for herself

‘It’s nice’ Carlos said with a shrug ‘How’s my treehouse?’

‘Well, I’ve treated the wood so its as much as I can do today’

‘What does that mean?’ Carlos asked inquisitively

‘It means the wood will be okay to be out in the rain-otherwise it kind of swells up and goes rotten

‘Oh… whose mamá talking to?’

‘An old friend of Wynonna’s’ Nicole replied, unsure what to call Doc. She reached for some bread and ripped a chunk off, slathering it in butter and dipping it into the warm liquid. Waverly had always been an excellent cook-but her food had become even tastier since she had lived in Mexico-Nicole was a fan of spicy food and Waverly was perfect at getting the ingredients just right-not too hot, but with a kick to it to make it delicious. The brunette had finished saying goodbye to Doc and had joined the pair in the kitchen, ruffling her sons hair as she passed him and sitting down between the two

‘He gone?’ Nicole asked once she had finished what was in her mouth

‘Yeah… he’s got a room at the Wainwright… he’s going to stay there for the next week to see if she changes her mind…’

‘I doubt she will’ Nicole replied

‘I’m not so sure… she’s like you in that way-will blow off the handle and then think it over properly’

Nicole looked up from her bowl and frowned at her girlfriend ‘What do you mean?’

Waverly smiled at her girlfriend and tilted her head-about to elaborate when she was cut off by Carlos 

‘Mamá, can Cole and I watch cartoons now?’

‘As soon as she’s had a shower, yes… will I do for the time being?’ Waverly said with a smile. Carlos shrugged and got down from the table

‘Okay… but when she’s done, she sits next to me’ Carlos announced as if Nicole had no say in the matter

‘One of these days you’ll realise how wounded you make me’ Waverly said as she clutched her chest in front of her son. The little boy laughed and scampered into the lounge ‘I love how much he loves you’ Waverly said with smile as she watched him leave 

‘Feeling is very mutual’ Nicole beamed ‘I’m going to take a hot shower, then put on my sweats and come and join you… and I don’t plan on doing much else today’

‘Much else? Well, I can’t say I’m not disappointed…’

‘Rest assured, you are not on the list of things I’m not doing…’ Nicole leant in and was inches away from kissing the smaller woman when a small, impatient voice shouted through from the lounge demanding Waverly join him

‘Later’ Waverly promised before pecking Nicole lightly and disappearing towards Carlos, shouting something in Spanish as she went


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO much to say to you all...
> 
> Firstly, with all my fics, I like finish them before I become too weighed down with real life and lose time and inclination to continue-so I know this ending has come a little quicker than anticipated-but I don't ever want to feel beholden to a fic... if that makes sense?!!
> 
> Second (and arguably the most important)-your support and love for this work goes above and beyond-your patience with the long drawn out story, the twists and turns, and the inevitable end have been extraordinary to me, and as writers we all strive to have readers so impassioned, and supportive-you are the best of us, and I feel privileged to have you on my side
> 
> Lastly... I always have a little rule... never go back... I felt with 'Theatre of Dreams' I could maybe do a one shot-but like my first piece 'Dancing through Life' I won't be adding epilogues or one shots... The story was about Nicole and Waverly finding themselves once more... I hope you agree, mission accomplished... 
> 
> Oh... and book club... this one's for you... 
> 
> #FightForFuckingWynonna

The last time Nicole and Waverly had been at an airport together, their goodbye had been filled with anguish and pain. Both women agreed that this time round was a lot more pleasant. Carlos hugged Nicole tightly round the legs, letting go once Nicole had promised to facetime regularly. Waverly had watched the interaction with a warmed heart and a huge smile, kissing Nicole lightly as they moved towards departures and reassuring her they would phone once safely landed and back in Cozumel. Nicole walked back towards her truck knowing that whilst she would miss the pair over Christmas, Carlos was going to have a wonderful time with his Mexican friends and family-and she couldn’t wait to hear all about it on their return. 

She drove back into Purgatory and headed straight for the shop-planning to help Jennie in managing the chaos of last minute book buying from the locals. This was always their busiest time and it was “all hands on deck” now until they closed on Christmas Eve. Nicole parked up and let herself into her apartment first, discarding her coat, hat, scarf, gloves and snow boots and swapping into a more comfortable pair of sneakers before the inevitable rush she was about to experience. Taking the elevator back down to the shop, she was unsurprised to find Alice busy entertaining kids whilst their parents ran around trying to find the latest novels for their partners and party idea’s for the family.

Alice had steadfastly refused to speak to Doc. Wynonna had tried talking to her, Gus had ordered her, Waverly had gently suggested she might like him given a chance and even Nicole had (unbeknownst to Alice begrudgingly) spoken up about how she should at least hear him out. But the teen remained as stubborn as her mother. She didn’t need nor want him in her life. He had held firm-informing all he was sticking around-to which he just got a shrug and a nonchalant “suit yourself” from the youngest Earp woman. 

Nicole walked up to the desk and plugged her phone into the surround sound speakers dotted through-out the shop, choosing a Christmas playlist and starting the music quietly. The queue was long and Jennie smiled a relieved smile when Nicole joined her behind the counter to serve the somewhat irate and impatient clientele. They worked quickly and efficiently together-years of practise aiding them-and before long the queue had died down and normal service had resumed. Nicole liked Jennie a lot. She was reliable and just came in and got on with running the business. Nicole was grateful for this more than ever. She wanted a work life balance again-something she hadn’t had in a long time-and she decided that from the new year, this was to be her focus. She would step back from the day to day running and promote Jennie properly-if its what the lady wanted of course

Christmas Eve arrived quicker than anyone was expecting and as Nicole waved off the last of the patrons and closed the door she breathed a sigh of relief that her holiday could finally begin. The elevator door opened and Wynonna marched out with Nicole’s overnight bags and her wrapped presents

‘I’ll stick these in the truck and then a beer with Gus?’

‘Sounds perfect’ Nicole replied. When Alice was little, Christmas Day was one of the only days Nicole remained sober-never wanting to miss a moment of the delight Alice brought to the day. As the girl got older, Wynonna and Nicole had moved the goalposts and would venture out for a drink at Shorty’s on Christmas Eve and to collect all the food and drink Gus had brought for the following day.

Alice met them outside the bar, linking both their arms and marching them in, with every intention of playing her mom at pool and maybe grabbing some food before the four of them headed back to the homestead for the next couple of days. 

Waverly and Carlos facetimed every day, and then just Waverly in the evening to have a grown up conversation with Nicole and tell her truthfully how everything was going. It had been a lot of fun for them to be back in Cozumel, but the brunette was counting down the days to being home once more. 

Presents were given, food was eaten, eggnog was drunk and games were played. The four women lying around the homestead for three days until it became a necessity to leave the house and continue with their lives. Gus opened up Shorty’s on the 27th and likewise Nicole opened the shop-providing a solace for those needing a break or families desperate for a change of scene.

Chrissy and Perry always invited Nicole over the night before New Year’s Eve and this year was no different. But instead of ignoring Nicole’s lack of personal life and ability to open herself up, the three of them chatted easily about all the plans Nicole and Waverly had for the new year. Alejandro was flying back with them, and had readily agreed to hang out at Shorty’s with everyone until Carlos proved too tired, allowing Nicole and Waverly the night together-something Nicole was counting down the days for. 

Chrissy poured Nicole another glass of wine and looked at her friend

‘You know… I never noticed quite how much I missed you until you came back to us’ The brunette said with a sad smile ‘And I am so pleased you’ve returned…’

‘Yeah I know…’ Nicole agreed ‘I feel like she’s brought me back to life you know…’

‘So dramatic…’ Chrissy teased ‘but I am inclined to agree with you’

Nicole had always enjoyed Chrissy’s company-and she had been a literal life saver when Waverly had first left-forcing Wynonna to open up the redheads apartment so she could clean it and throw some washing on whilst the redhead was passed out drunk on the sofa. She fed her, washed her, consoled her and shouted at her when she needed some tough love. She had always been a neutral in Nicole and Waverly’s split, and she had been responsible for convincing Waverly to return home and see if there was anything still left between the two lovers. 

‘So… she gets to see you DJ tomorrow… do you think she’s ready?’ 

‘Ready? What do you mean?’ Nicole asked inquisitively

‘Oh c’mon Nicole, you were always the most successful on New Years Eve… why do you think that is?’

‘Drunkenness mainly’ 

‘Keep telling yourself that…’ Chrissy retorted and rolled her eyes. Nicole laughed and shook her head, not rising to the bait

‘I better head off’ she said instead, draining the last of her wine and standing slowly

‘I’ll walk you home’ Perry offered

‘There’s no need Perry, seriously, it’s just down the road’

‘It’s hella icy out there tonight Nicole-it would be remiss of me if I didn’t walk you home’ Perry replied as he reached for his boots and slipped them on. The night air was cool and somewhat sobering as they walked through the town towards Nicole’s. Perry and her chatted easily as they got to the back of the shop and the elevator opened. Whilst Nicole and he never really socialised, she enjoyed his company, and now she and Waverly were back together, she imagined they would all be spending more time together.

She walked into her apartment and went straight to the bathroom-setting the bath running and adding her salts. Her leg was as it always is at this time of the year-not painful, but not always comfortable so Nicole stepped up her exercises and how often she soaked it in a hot bath just to keep the muscles as loose as she could. She was grabbing a bottle of water when she heard her phone ringing with the facetime ringtone. Waverly’s face appeared as Nicole answered and settled onto a stool at the kitchen island

‘Hey baby…’ Nicole said with a smile ‘how was your day?’

‘It was good… we went to this water park on the beach not too far away from the town…’ Waverly said ‘but I’d forgotten how exhausting swimming in the sea was…’ 

‘Poor baby… are you exhausted?’ Nicole asked slightly unsympathetically. Her girlfriend wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips

‘Are you mocking me?’

‘Am I mocking you complaining about your day at the beach? Yes, yes I am’ Nicole said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk

‘What are you up to?’ 

‘I went to Chrissy’s for dinner and now I’m about to get in the bath’ Nicole answered honestly

‘Does that mean you’re naked?’

‘No Waverly, I am not naked’ Nicole said with a laugh

‘Could you be?’ Waverly asked as she bit her lower lip. She was lying on her stomach across the foot of her bed and had the phone propped up on something so she could be more comfortable when they spoke

‘Could you?’ Nicole replied with another quirk of her eyebrow

‘It’s a definite possibility…’ the brunette said with a lower voice then she had a moment ago

Nicole very slowly started to undo the first button of her shirt which sat done up just above her breasts. Waverly inhaled deeply, never taking her eyes off the screen. Nicole had a vest top on underneath her shirt, so once the buttons were undone she discarded the item and reached for the hem of her vest. Just as she was about remove the item, Carlos opened the door to Waverly’s bedroom and sleepily made an appearance. He instinctively spoke to Waverly in Spanish and she hastily replied, sitting up from the bed and glancing apologetically at the screen. Nicole heard her name come from the little boy and then he appeared on the screen looking at her with big sleepy eyes

‘Hey buddy’ Nicole said cheerfully ‘You okay?’

‘I had a bad dream…’ he mumbled as he sat on Waverly’s lap and took a handful of the brunettes long hair as comfort-Nicole had noticed he liked to play with hair whenever he was feeling vulnerable or upset. 

‘Oh I’m sorry… you going to hang out with your mamá for a while?’ she asked, making him smile at her terrible Spanish accent ‘hey, are you laughing at my accent again?’

The little boy giggled into Waverly’s neck and nodded 

‘How do you say I’ll see you tomorrow in Spanish?’ the redhead asked. 

Carlos laughed and said ‘Te veré mañana’ with a giggle. 

‘Okay then… Te veré mañana’ Nicole said, sounding anything but convincing

Carlos laughed once more and stroked the screen Waverly was holding

‘You’re funny Nicole’ the little boy said. 

Nicole smiled at him and then leant forward conspiratorially ‘Can you tell your mamá that please-she thinks I’m a goof’. Waverly rolled her eyes at the woman and then turned and kissed Carlos on the side of the head

‘Right then bebé, let’s get you back to bed…’ Waverly said to her son ‘Say goodnight to Cole’

‘buenas noches Nicole te amo’ Carlos said shyly. Waverly smiled at the little boy and kissed the side of his head once more, then turned and looked at the startled redhead

‘I love you too Carlos… and you…’ Nicole said with a grin so wide it was dazzling

‘I’ll see you tomorrow’ Waverly said matching the smile ‘Goodnight baby’ 

Nicole reached for the red button and terminated the call. Carlos loved her. Waverly’s son loved her. Nicole wiped away a stray tear and walked towards her bathroom, trying and failing to keep her heart from bursting

 

Shorty’s opened for friends and family at 6PM. Jeremy had the first DJ set as he was better equipped for requests-being able to stream songs to his laptop and live mix on the spot. Wynonna, Alice and Gus had spent the afternoon decorating and by the time Nicole arrived a little after 7PM, the party was in full swing. Nicole went straight over to the makeshift DJ booth and placed her records down in an ordered pile she had worked out earlier. Jeremy was doing the more up to date music, whereas Nicole very much specialised in Funk, Motown and Northern Soul. Essentially floor fillers that got everyone dancing. Wynonna joined her immediately and helped her carry in the second stack of vinyl, making sure Nicole wasn’t struggling

‘So… Alice did a thing…’ The brunette said quickly

‘What? Is she okay?’

‘Yeah she’s fine… I mean, I might kill her, but… she’s invited Jack… for me…’ Wynonna informed her friend, shifting from foot to foot as she did so

‘Okay… that’s a good thing though right?’

‘Well, I mean, I didn’t even know she knew we were sort of, kind of seeing each other…’ Wynonna whispered

‘When will you guys listen to me?’ Alice said loudly from behind them

‘Where did you come from?’ Nicole asked

‘Gus needed more Vodka’ Alice shrugged ‘And mom, seriously, I’ve known about you and Jack for months…’

‘Oh…’ Wynonna said awkwardly

‘I like him’ the teen informed them before turning back to the bar and walking towards Gus

‘I swear she has Vulcan hearing’ Nicole muttered ‘This is nice… she likes him, I like him, Gus likes him…’

‘Do I get a say in this?’ Wynonna dead panned

‘Nice try, I’ve seen your googly eyes’ 

‘Fuck off’ 

‘It hurts because its true and you know it… he’s a good guy Wy… let him in’ Nicole said seriously

‘Where’s Waverly?’ Wynonna asked, clearly wanting to change the subject

‘They’re on their way-they all had a nap when they got back, but she just text saying they were heading out’ Nicole replied-trying to keep the excitement out of her voice ‘Hey guess what… Carlos told me he loved me last night’

Wynonna turned her full attention back to her friend and Nicole watched as a smile took over her friends face 

‘That’s amazing… he’s such a good kid…’

‘They both are’ Nicole said pointedly at her friend

‘Yeah I know…’ Wynonna said with a genuine smile ‘I can’t wait for Waverly to see you DJ tonight…’

Nicole frowned and looked at the brunette ‘Chrissy eluded to something similar last night… what gives?’

‘Haught, what I’ve always liked about you is your inability to see you are a complete babe magnet-particularly when your DJing… I can’t wait to see Jealous Waverly…’

‘Jealous Waverly is not a thing’ Nicole said with a roll of her eyes

‘PAH’ Wynonna erupted ‘do you not remember Jolene? Man she was pissed… she started that bar fight and you know it…’

Nicole pursed her lips and smiled ‘She totally did didn’t she… Well, not tonight… it’s just friends and family’

‘Friends still leer at you… This is going to be so fucking great’ Wynonna chuckled as she hit Nicole on the arm and disappeared to the bar and to where Jack was waiting for her with a beer. Nicole walked over to Alice and her friends and sat down on the stool next to her niece

‘Hey auntie Nic… as this is a private party can I have a beer?’

‘No’ Nicole replied drily

‘But why?’ Alice whined

‘Maybe later…’ Nicole conceded. The door opened and Carlos came running into the bar heading straight for Wynonna. The brunette heard the little boy coming and bent down and opened her arms up to scoop him up and kiss him. He reached straight for her hair and stroked it as she kissed his face all over. Nicole watched on with her heart in her mouth. Wynonna had admitted she had struggled with the news Waverly was pregnant-but to watch their interaction now, you would never of known. Nicole was brought out of her daydream by Carlos shouting her name and launching himself at her. She bent low and scooped him up, kissing his cheek and squeezing him tight

‘Did you get back okay?’ Nicole asked the excited little boy. He looked at Nicole’s hair and reached out to touch it much like he had with Wynonna. Nicole found it endearing that he found comfort in hair-she had read somewhere once that most children go through a hair phase and Carlos was clearly no different. Waverly and Alejandro walked in behind their son and Jandro smiled kindly when he saw Nicole with his son. Waverly approached them immediately, a huge smile on her face

‘Carlos, did you ask Nicole if you could play with her hair?’ Waverly chided. He looked sheepishly at his mom and shook his head

‘I don’t mind buddy… but I am going to put you down so I can kiss your mamá… that okay?’

Carlos rolled his eyes but then nodded his head. As soon as Nicole put him down, he scooted over to Alice and was welcomed into an embrace by the teenager

‘Hey Jandro, it’s good to see you again’ Nicole said. Jandro smiled warmly and opened his arms out for an embrace

‘If I may hug you first before this one get her hands on you?’ 

‘Gladly’ Nicole replied, matching his smile. The hug was brief, but not at all awkward and as soon as it was over, Jandro made his way over to the bar to give the couple some privacy. Waverly ran her hands up the sides of Nicole’s arms and into Nicole’s fiery hair as she looked her lover in the eye and smiled

‘Hi baby…’ Nicole said 

‘Hi….’ Waverly replied before pulling Nicole down and kissing her soundly. As they were in public, and Carlos was literally sitting in front of them, the kiss didn’t last long-but as soon as their lips met, Waverly hummed out in appreciation and sent a shiver down Nicole’s spine. They pulled away quickly and rested their foreheads against one another’s. 

‘I missed you…’ Nicole said quietly. Waverly nodded her head in agreement and was about to pull the redhead in once more when Wynonna appeared and ruined any sort of moment the couple was having

‘Haught shot, this is Jeremy’s penultimate song… you’re up next’ 

Nicole kissed Waverly briefly and then walked over to the DJ booth, chatting to Jeremy about his final song. As Jeremy was using computers, all they had to do was sync up the beats and then fade him out whilst fading her record up. They had done this many times before and pretty soon Jeremy’s music was fading and Nicole’s was being pumped through the speakers. 

Nicole loved music. She loved matching rhythms of songs and mixing them together. Her reputation as a local DJ had grown once she had done a few sets at Shorty’s-trying it to help Gus out of a bind once and it proving incredibly popular. Her body bobbed along to the beat as she held one set of headphones to one ear and live mixed seamlessly from one song to the next. Waverly sat transfixed by her girlfriend. She knew Nicole loved music and by God the woman had rhythm but she had no idea she was so good at picking out basslines and blending classics into one another.

She started the intro of 10cc’s ‘Dreadlock Holiday’ but mixed it into the first verse of Destiny’s Child ‘Independent woman’, repeating the intro on a loop whilst the ladies sang proud above it. It shouldn’t work. But it did and as Nicole looked across the bar and caught Waverly’s eye, she could swear she could feel Waverly swoon. Nicole winked and then turned her attention back to the decks, and to the crowd starting to grow on the dancefloor

 

The set lasted exactly ninty minutes and finished as strongly as it started, Nicole choosing the last song as Prince ‘1999’. There was whooping and hollering as she left the booth and patted the shoulder of Stupid Carl, who had the unfortunate job of following the redhead. As soon as she was on the floor, a couple of women approached her and Nicole became very aware of her girlfriend watching from the bar. Wynonna and Chrissy were either side of the smaller woman and Nicole couldn’t shake the feeling that neither of her friends were helping her cause.

Waverly’s eyes squinted as she watched the interaction, and it wasn’t until the mysterious blonde stroked Nicole’s arm did the redhead sense her girlfriends approach

‘Hey… how you ladies doing tonight?’ Waverly said confidently

‘Err… good…’ The blonde answered confused

‘Great, so… this is my family bar and that’s my girlfriend, so I see it as you have two choices… walk away from her and continue to have a lovely evening with your friends… or continue to stroke the redhead and get kicked out so fast your cheap plastic heels won’t touch the floor… which one we going with ladies?’ Waverly asked. She watched as the two women looked sheepishly at each other and turned to walk away ‘Wise decision girls’ Waverly called to them as they retreated

‘Well… that was…’ Nicole started

‘Necessary?’ 

‘I was going to say cute…’ Nicole said with a smile ‘Wynonna warned me you’d be territorial, but I didn’t think you’d be so…’

‘Bold?’

‘Calm’ Nicole laughed ‘remember the bar fight you started with Jolene? Or the grumbling you did whenever Kate came anywhere near me?’

‘You called her hot. Twice’ Waverly deadpanned. Nicole was grateful when Carlos appeared and told them he and Alejandro were leaving. Waverly bent down to the little boy and picked him up, walking him out of the bar once he’d said his goodbyes and taking him to the car parked behind Shorty’s to say goodnight properly. Nicole was handed a beer by Perry, which she gratefully accepted and was about to sit down when Alice came and stood beside her

‘Hey… can you help me with something?’ her niece asked quietly

‘Sure… you okay?’

‘Outside…’ Alice replied. Nicole frowned but followed her niece outside and to where Doc was standing expectantly

‘Nicole’ he said not impolitely. She nodded her head but turned to the teenager

‘Alice, what’s going on?’

‘I want you to go Doc. Please leave. I get that you want some sort of relationship, but I haven’t changed my mind-and whilst you’re here, my mom can’t be happy… and she’s happy Doc… she has a good job, and a boyfriend and a family-and you aren’t part of any of that… so if you want to do something for me… please leave. Leave us alone…’ Alice said calmly

Doc looked at the young woman before him and Nicole watched tears form in eyes exactly like Alice’s. He huffed out a breath and took his hat off

‘I am sorry Alice… I am sorry I left… I’m sorry I waited so long to come back and I am sorry I do not get to see you grow into the fine woman we both know you’re destined to be…’ the man said ‘I will go… and I won’t come back here unless you ask me to’

‘I won’t’ Alice said, cutting him off ‘I mean no disrespect Doc, but my mom had to be both of you-and she was and is superb in those roles-I don’t think you could match up to her, even if I wanted you to’

The silence was deafening-the noise of the bar appearing to fade as the pair stared at each other. Nicole stood back, not wanting to get involved, but pleased Alice had asked for her company. Doc nodded his head and put his hat back on-taking one last look before turning and walking away. Alice let out a breath and then leant on Nicole’s shoulder, the taller woman wrapping her arms around the teen

‘You okay?’ the redhead asked

‘Not surprisingly, yeah… I didn’t want to say it to him because I don’t want to kick a man when he’s down-but I never felt like I was missing something, I was raised by two intelligent, generous, kind women-how lucky am I?!’ Alice said almost happily ‘I mean it auntie Nic… you and mom… you’re all I need…’

Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay ‘Beer?’

‘I thought you’d never ask’ Alice said with a grin, taking Nicole’s hand and leading her back into the bar

 

Nicole had never been one for resolutions. When you nearly die, it changes ones perspective and you learn to live every day to its full, and enjoy every moment-something Nicole had forgotten to do in recent years. 

She would build the treehouse, and her, Waverly and Carlos would move into a house close to the homestead but one that was their own. They would get married and Wynonna would eventually give up trying to shrug Jack off as a fling and accept the fact she had a partner. Alice would go off to university and become the successful vet she was destined to be. 

And there would always be bumps along the way. Carlos will get stroppy and yell “you’re not my mom” at her when she forbids him to go to a party, and Waverly will get stressed during exam season, and Nicole won’t do her exercises and it will drive Waverly crazy. Wynonna and her will continue to bicker and argue, and Gus will give them both a talking to and they will both have to swallow their pride and apologise. Nicole wasn’t sure on many things-but on these things, she was certain. It will take time, but she finally had the rest of her life figured out-and Waverly Earp was going to be by her side for it all

‘What are you smiling at?’ Waverly asked as people around them started the countdown

‘Nothing’ Nicole replied, pulling her girlfriend closer and kissing her for all she was worth


End file.
